Playing with Fire
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [SMUT!] [STRAIGHT FF] [JUNGKOOKxLISAxSUGA] Lalisa menjasi sex partner Jungkook secara tidak sengaja, dengan notabene bahwa Lisa dalah kekasih Suga dan Suga adalah sahabat Jungkook. [MATURE CONTENT!]
1. Sexual Desire?

**01**

 **SEXUAL DESIRE?**

 **.**

 _ **I can't stop this trembling**_

.

.

.

.

 _Crap!_

Rasanya malam itu aku benar-benar diluar kendali. Seperti semuanya bukan aku, sama sekali bukan aku. Aku bukanlah tipe gadis 'murah' ataupun gadis yang membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Tapi pesta semalam... _shit_! Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar melupakan semuanya. Mungkin semuanya tidak pernah terjadi, karena aku mabuk. _Well_ , ya. Ya, aku mabuk. Mabuk dan ditinggalkan setengah telanjang di kamar mandi setelah laki-laki itu menyetubuhiku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dia. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya kami bisa bercinta di malam itu. Seingatku, aku sedang mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutku yang terasa mual, lalu dia yang mungkin juga sedikit mabuk masuk, dan setelah itu... sial! Aku tidak tahu pastinya yang jelas semua sentuhan itu masih terasa di sekujur tubuhku.

" _Baby_?"

Apalagi ketika dia menciumku... seperti—"

"Lisa? _Baby_? Hei!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan tersadar dari segala lamunanku. Di sampingku, Yoon-gi, menatapku heran karena hampir sejak kami sampai di café ini, aku sering sekali melamun.

Kejadian selamam tidak akan seburuk yang dibayangkan jika saja pada saat itu aku tidak memiliki siapapun.

Yoon-gi merapikan poniku dan bertanya tentang apa yang kupikirkan. Namun aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan menaruh daguku di bahunya—yang duduk di sampingku.

Masalahnya, aku memiliki kekasih dan belum pernah seumur hidupku aku menjadi 'murahan' seperti kemarin.

Tidak! Aku tidak murahan!

Aku hanya mabuk.

Yoon-gi menepuk kepalaku sebelum kembali menatap kedua temannya yang duduk di hadapan kami. Satu bernama Seokjin—ia duduk di depan Yoon-gi. Sementara Taehyung yang duduk di hadapanku. Dan ada dua kursi kosong untuk satu orang yang belum datang.

Aku dan Yoon-gi sudah berhubungan sekitar lima bulan. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia memperkenalkanku kepada teman-teman baiknya. Alasannya karena sebelumnya aku sering pulang ke rumah orangtuaku di Thailand— _well_ , aku lahir disana—dan juga saat itu belum ada waktu yang cocok. Teman-temannya juga sering pergi keluar kota atau negeri setahuku—ya tadi setidaknya mereka berdua bercerita sedikit.

Melihat mereka mengobrol kembali, aku membenarkan posisi dudukku dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun tentang semalam. Aku berharap dapat melupakannya seperti ia yang pasti melupakanku. Atau bahkan tak akan ingat sedikitpun padaku.

Lalu Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan memesan _caramel macchiato_ lagi. Memang sih dia sempat menyinggung bahwa setiap kali ia ke Starbucks, ia akan memesan minuman itu lebih dari sekali.

Dan aku memperhatikannya ketika ia beranjak dari kursi kami. Memperhatikannya hanya untuk mengisi waktuku disaat Yoon-gi dan Seokjin melupakan keberadaanku disana karena obrolan mereka yang tidak kumengerti.

Kemudian Yoon-gi berseru, membuatku meliriknya dan melihat ia melambaikan tangan. Mungkin temannya yang satu lagi sudah datang. Namun ketika aku menoleh untuk meliriknya, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol _smartphone_ -ku di atas meja dan membuatnya jatuh. Terpaksa aku menunduk dan mencoba meraih _smartphone_ -ku. Bisa kulihat juga sepasang sepatu sneakers itu mendekat kemari. Sepertinya memang sudah lengkap 'pertemuan mengakrabkan diri ini'. Kulihat dari arah kakinya, ia akan duduk di hadapanku. Sehingga aku mempercepat tanganku meraih _smartphone_ dan membenarkan posisi dudukku lagi agar sopan.

Dan,

kuulang sekali lagi,

 _kejadian semalam tidak akan seburuk yang dibayangkan jika saja pada saat itu aku tidak memiliki siapapun._

Tetapi...

Teman Yoon-gi itu duduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Tidak, dia tidak menatapku sama sekali.

Namun aku yakin...

Kejadian semalam benar-benar tidak akan seburuk kenyataan bahwa aku dan teman baik Yoon-gi telah melakukan hal yang akan merusak pertemanan mereka.

"Kook- _ah_ , kenapa lama sekali? Ini Lisa yang kuceritakan padamu." Ucap Yoon-gi padanya. "Dan Baby, ini Jungkook. Yang paling sering aku ceritakan padamu karena kami berdebat banyak namun saling menyayangi sangat."

Tidak. Aku bercinta dengan sahabat kekasihku semalam.

Dia melirik untuk menatapku dan tersenyum, sehingga Yoon-gi dapat menilai bahwa detik ini kami telah berteman.

Apa kau melupakanku? Atau memang kau tidak merasa bersalah?

 _Fuck!_

Apa yang kau pikirkan Lalisa!

"Jungkook."

Dan sepatah kata dari mulutnya keluar, membuatku merinding. Membuat semua memori tentang selamam berputar kembali dalam kepalaku. Sangat memaksa.

Aku mencoba melupakannya namun bibir ini bergetar saat aku mengucapkan namaku sendiri. "L-Lisa."

Taehyung kembali dan mendesis kesal karena Jungkook merebut kursi yang semula miliknya. Ia pun duduk di sisi lain meja yang berdekatan denganku dan Jungkook.

Kemudian Seokjin memulai pembicaraan yang memicu lainnya untuk menimpali.

Aku membenci hal ini.

Apa yang salah dari hidupku?

 **-:o+o:-**

"Apa kau tidak menyukai mereka?"

Aku terkesiap saat Yoon-gi menyodorkan sebuah _mug_ , menempelkan permukaannya pada pipiku. Dari aromanya kurasa berisi coklat panas. Kulihat ia duduk di sampingku yang sedang bergelung selimut di sofa apartemen Yoon-gi.

"Sepulang dari café, kau terlihat tidak bersemangat? Apa mereka membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Tanganku menerima _mug_ itu dan menggenggamnya. Aku menggeleng pelan, mencoba tidak memikirkan apapun untuk mencari sebuah jawaban.

Mataku menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi di hadapan tempatku berada. Dimana sekarang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, sudah dua jam semenjak hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Yoon-gi merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, lalu memeluk tubuhku yang masih bergelung selimut. Aku menyesap coklat itu perlahan dan seketika rasa pahit manis terasa di tenggorokanku. Lalu Yoon-gi mencium pipiku, kemudian pada rahangku dan turun pada leherku. Dan aku membiarkannya. Bukan karena tak suka, namun karena pikiranku selalu kembali pada perasaan bersalahku tentang kemarin.

Aku mabuk, namun semua sentuhan itu nyata.

Jungkook.

Namanya... Jungkook.

Yoon-gi meraih _mug_ yang masih aku genggam lalu menaruhnya di meja depan kami. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut yang membalut tubuhku, kemudian menciumku. Kubalas ciuman Yoon-gi dan sempat terbayang sosok pemuda yang akhirnya bisa kulihat jelas wajahnya di depan mataku sore tadi. Tanganku melingkar di lehernya, membuatnya menindih tubuhku dan menciumku lebih dalam. Kubalas ciumannya se-agresif yang ia berikan padaku. Yoon-gi menghisap bibir bawahku dalam, sebelum menyelipkan lidahnya dan memainkannya dengan lidahku. Terkadang ia memberikan gigitan kecil yang membuatku melenguh. Kakinya berada di antara pahaku, mulai menggesekkan area bawahnya yang sudah agak mengeras pada daerah di antara selangkanganku. Aku mendesah pelan, sembari menggesekkan juga tubuhku padanya.

Aku menyukai Yoon-gi, aku tak bohong.

Kurasa Yoon-gi sudah tidak sabar untuk menyetubuhiku. Karena ia segera melucuti _hotpants_ -ku, lalu memainkan jarinya pada vagina-ku yang masih terbalut celana dalam berwarna ungu. Aku mendesah, kurasa aku sudah basah. Yoon-gi berhenti mencium bibirku dan menciumi leherku kembali. Lidahnya menjilati permukaan leherku, membuat tubuhku bergelinjang. Ditambah dengan jarinya yang terus ia gesekkan pada vaginaku.

" _B_ - _Baby_..."

Aku mendesah, mengeluarkan suaraku yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu. Aku juga menginginkan ini. Aku ingin segera merasakan Yoon-gi di dalam tubuhku. Dan tentu Yoon-gi pun tahu hal itu. Yoon-gi segera melepas celana dalamku, agak kasar dan entah ia taruh dimana setelahnya. Lalu kudengar ia menurunkan resleting celananya.

Yoon-gi mengocok penisnya sebentar, lalu menggesekkannya pada permukaan vagina-ku. Desahanku terdengar semakin jelas, mengalahkan suara hujan deras diluar sana. Lalu Yoon-gi melebarkan kedua pahaku, menempatkan ujung penisnya pada mulut vagina-ku lalu mendorongnya perlahan.

Ia menggeram. Suara itu menyenangkanku. Kupeluk erat lehernya saat Yoon-gi semakin mendorong masuk penisnya dan tertanam sempurna di dalam milikku yang sempit dan sudah basah. Yoon-gi mengecup bibirku sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga penisnya bergerak di dalamku.

Aku menyukainya.

Aku—

 **Drrt... drrt...**

 **Drrt... drrt...**

Yoon-gi melirik _smartphone_ -nya yang bergetar di meja. Namun aku menciumnya agar ia fokus padaku. Sialan siapapun dia yang mengganggu.

Yoon-gi pun tetap bergerak, bahkan sempat menghentakkannya dan membuatku melenguh nikmat.

Tetapi suara getaran _smartphone_ itu mengganggu. Tetap tidak mau berhenti.

 **Drrt... drrt...**

Aku berharap Yoon-gi mengabaikannya, karena aku takut ia mengangkat panggilan menggangu yang membuat Yoon-gi terus meliriknya.

 **Drrt... drrt...**

" _Baby_... _nghh_ _f_ - _faster_..." desahku. Aku mencoba mendapatkan Yoon-gi sepenuhnya padaku.

Namun ternyata ia meraih _smartphone_ -nya. Walau ia tidak berhenti bergerak, namun pilihannya cukup membuatku memutar kedua bolamataku.

" _What the fuck_ , Jungkook?! _I'm in the middle of something now_!"

Yoon-gi memagut bibirku namun aku menjauhkan wajahku sambal menatapnya. Ia mendengarkan apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan. Dan kalau tidak salah itu Jungkook.

 _What_? Jungkook?

Yoon-gi menggeram rendah dan masih menggerakkan penisnya di dalamku. "Apa? Kau serius?"

Aku hanya menatap Yoon-gi.

Lalu tanpa bisa kubayangkan, Yoon-gi menghentikan kegiatan ini, melepaskan penisnya keluar dari dalam vaginaku dan beranjak dari atas tubuhku. Mataku membulat dan _fuck_! Aku tidak pernah dicampakkan seperti ini seumur hidupku.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Asshole_!"

Kemudian ia menutup telepon tersebut.

Belum sempat aku bertanya, ia sudah menyuruhku masuk ke dalam kamar. "Jungkook ada di depan pintu. Ia mampir kemari."

 _What the_...?

Yoon-gi membenarkan celananya, menaikkan kembali resletingnya. Dan tidak peduli akan keadaanku yang _horny_ dan... _fuck_! Aku membenci Yoon-gi bahkan Jungkook itu seumur hidupku.

Kubalut kembali tubuhku dengan selimut dan aku berjalan kesal ke arah kamar tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Aku membanting pintu agak kasar dan tak tahu hasilnya nanti. Segera aku naik ke ranjang dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku walau dadaku masih menggebu antara nafsu dan kesal. Bergelung selimut dengan keadaan telanjang pada bagian bawah. Tidak berniat aku menyelesaikan nafsu ini walau sendiri, rasa kesal ini memenuhi perasaanku.

Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan tidak sadar bahwa aku tertidur.

 **-:o+o:-**

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku saat aku terbangun secara tak sengaja. Kulirik Yoon-gi sudah tertidur, memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Lalu pada jam meja di samping ranjang—di meja nakas—yang menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih. Aku masih bergelung selimut sendiri, dan Yoon-gi terlihat sudah tertidur pulas. Mungkin dia sudah tidur sejak sejam atau dua jam yang lalu.

Rasa kesal itu muncul lagi. Tak pernah aku di nomor duakan, apalagi diinterupsi dan tidak dipedulikan. Aku berdecak lalu mencoba menjauhkan tangannya dariku, karena aku butuh ke kamar mandi. Setelah membebaskan diriku, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi yang masih berada di kamarnya ini.

Memirkan ini hanya membuatku kesal dan tidak bergairah.

Setelah itu, aku berniat untuk memakai celana dalamku namun kurasa tertinggal di ruang tv. Biasanya ada baju atau pakaian dalamku di lemari Yoon-gi, tetapi baru saja lusa kemarin kumasukkan semua pada laundry karena sebelumnya Yoon-gi lebih sering berada di apartemenku daripada disini.

Dan aku kedinginan, _for god's sake_.

Semua lampu sudah dimatikan seperti biasa. Aku keluar dari kamar dengan perlahan, tidak mau membangunkan Yoon-gi karena aku berencana untuk tetap kesal sampai ia meminta maaf padaku. Aku berjalan pada ruang tv dan mencoba mencari dimana celana dalamku. Kurasa Yoon-gi meninggalkannya disini.

Ah, mungkin saja tidak. Jungkook tadi kemari, pasti Yoon-gi sudah memindahkan celana dalam dan _hotpants_ -ku ke tempat lain, dimana lagi selain di kamar. Aku membuang napasku dan berbalik untuk kembali, namun...

"Ungu? Apa kau se-misterius itu?"

Badanku bergidik dan rasanya dingin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakiku. Mataku membulat. Masih teringat akan suara rupawan itu.

Dan... apa dia menginap disini?

Aku berbalik dan melihat ia memegang celana dalamku. Sosok Jungkook dalam cahaya remang berada di hadapanku. Hal kedua yang membuat jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak saat itu juga adalah, saat aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengenakan apapun pada bagian bawah tubuhku.

Wajahku bukan memerah karena malu, namun ada getaran lain saat itu juga. Sial, kenapa hidupku harus diberi masalah seperti ini? Aku sadar telah bercinta dengannya dan aku harap itu hanya sebuah kesalahan dengan orang asing yang Yoon-gi tidak akan pernah tahu. Tetapi mengapa orang asing itu ternyata adalah teman baik kekasihku, dan juga MENGAPA IA BERDIRI DI HADAPANKU SEKARANG?

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Hellooooooo~**

 **Ini penghujung tahun 2016 kah? Wow, karya baru terakhirku kira-kira 2014, dan aku terakhir menulis beberapa bulan lalu.**

 **Belum ada karya baru?**

 **This is me! Untuk yang tahu Yuri Masochist pasti kalian akan menagih ff-ku yang belum sempat kuselesaikan, bukan?**

 **Untuk yang mengenalku juga pasti kaget, karena aku kembali ke dunia ff dan tidak membawa materi seperti biasanya (yaoi dan yuri), dan malah membawa straight kesini?**

 **That's okay~ aku masih melanjutkan karyaku yang lain, and I won't stop making yaoi or yuri fanfiction. Ini hanya selingan dan keinginanku pada LisaxJungkook hihi dua maknae yang benar-benar PUERFECTTTTTT AS FUCKKKKK**

 **So, jika ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya, vote and comment, gimme your love and I'll give you a satisfaction**

 **XOXO, YuriMasochist**


	2. Poison

**02**

 **POISON**

 **.**

 _ **Never really felt bad about it**_

.

.

.

Wajahku bukan memerah karena malu, namun ada getaran lain saat itu juga. Sial, kenapa hidupku harus diberi masalah seperti ini? Aku sadar telah bercinta dengannya dan aku harap itu hanya sebuah kesalahan dengan orang asing yang Yoon-gi tidak akan pernah tahu. Tetapi mengapa orang asing itu ternyata adalah teman baik kekasihku, dan juga MENGAPA IA BERDIRI DI HADAPANKU SEKARANG?

"L-lupakan semua kejadian itu."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa kalimat itu yang terlontar. Namun ia hanya menatapku—aku yakin walau dalam kondisi minim cahaya ini. Dan aku mencoba untuk menutupi tubuh bagian sensitifku.

Tetapi apakah ini yang dinamakan nafsu?

 _Sexual desire_?

Atau hal lain yang mungkin kalian namakan?

Karena ia menarik tubuhku dan menciumku seperti orang kelaparan. Dan reaksiku? Seperti binatang. Aku baru saja berharap untuk melupakan satu kesalahan dalam hidupku dan berharap itu semua hanya akan menjadi rahasia kecilku sendiri. Tetapi kesalahan itu berkembang, bahkan membesar hanya dalam satu detik.

Aku membalas ciumannya seperti tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya lagi seumur hidupku. Jungkook menggendongku dan membawaku ke sofa. Ia duduk sedangkan aku berada di pangkuannya. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuhku, lebih liar dari kejadian malam itu. Kami berdua sangat dipenuhi nafsu sekarang. Karena percaya atau tidak, gadis baik sepertiku, yang sebelumnya merasa sangat bersalah atau kejadian waktu itu, kini sedang membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan resletingnya. Menyentuh penisnya yang mengeras, yang aku tahu pernah membuatku gila waktu itu. Lalu mengeluarkannya dari balik boxernya. Aku mengocoknya dan hal itu membuat remasannya pada payudara dan bokongku lebih keras.

Napas kami menggebu karena nafsu. Aku sudah sangat basah. Aku inginkan ia berada di dalam tubuhku lagi. Kuarahkan mulut vaginaku pada penisnya yang berdiri tegak. Ia membantuku dan saat menemukannya, ia mendorong pelan masuk lalu menghentaknya hingga tertanam.

" _Anghh_!"

Aku melenguh nikmat. Dan Jungkook segera membungkamku dengan ciumannya. Aku merasakan vagina-ku menjepit penis Jungkook yang _oh_ - _fuck_ -dia-lebih-besar-daripada-Yoon-gi. Masih berciuman, aku menggerakkan tubuhku naik turun dengan lumayan cepat. _Yeah_ , kami benar-benar dikuasai nafsu sekarang. Tidak ada kata benar atau salah. Aku hanya inginkan dia, dan sepertinya ia juga sangat menginginkanku.

Tubuhku bergerak cepat dan Jungkook membantuku menghentakkannya. Tangannya berada di rambutku, meremasnya, lalu pada bokongku dan membantuku untuk menggerakkan tubuhku.

Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukai bagaimana caranya ia memperlakukanku.

Lalu Jungkook berhenti untuk mengganti posisi. Ia membuatku menungging dan aku tidak tahu, hanya tidak tahu saat ia menjilati pahaku sebelum meremas pinggulku. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku dan setelahnya Jungkook kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vaginaku, dalam sekali hentakan. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, lalu Jungkook menjambak rambutku. Dia menghentakkan pinggulnya keras, sangat keras berkali-kali.

 _Oh fuck!_

 _Oh God!_

Ingin sekali kudesahkan semua ini namun aku mencoba untuk membuat suaraku serendah mungkin. Dan Jungkook terus dan terus menghentakkan pinggulnya sampai ia menarik penisnya keluar dengan sangat cepat dan membalikkan tubuhku.

Aku tahu yang harus kulakukan. Aku membuka mulutku dan membantu Jungkook menyelesaikannya hingga seluruh hasratnya keluar di dalam mulutku.

Dan aku menelannya sampai habis.

Kami berdua terengah di dalam keheningan ini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat akal sehatku perlahan kembali dan membuatku menyadari bahwa aku tidak menghentikan kesalahan kemarin, aku malah membuat celah untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih besar.

Jungkook tidak bicara lagi saat ia memakai kembali celananya. Dan aku hanya meraih celana dalamku yang sebelumnya, membawanya pergi masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tidak. Ada yang salah dengan hal ini.

 **-:o+o:-**

Paginya aku terbangun dan tidak menemukan Yoon-gi di sampingku. Aku melenguh, mencoba mendapatkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya sebelum segala kejadian tengah malam tadi terlintas di pikiranku. Kini aku sudah dengan segala akal sehat dan predikat gadis baik-ku. Dan munculah penyesalan-penyesalan yang semalam hanya sebuah bualan nista disaat aku menikmati Jungkook menyetubuhiku.

Aku melihat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, aku bergegas mandi agar tidak ada jejak kesalahan tadi malam tertinggal.

Sekaligus membersihkan diriku dari semua perasaan bersalah ini.

Ya, dua, mungkin dua kali kesalahan yang aku buat.

Pertama secara tidak disengaja, kedua…

Entahlah.

Aku hanya tidak ingin ini semua berkembang. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, semoga Yoon-gi tidak akan pernah tahu. Dan Tuhan, _hei_ , tolonglah! Berada di pihakku sekali saja. Tolong bantu aku melupakan dua kejadian berturut-turut ini dan teruslah anggap aku gadis baik. Aku hanya melakukan kesalahan, kecil. Kecil kurasa.

Aku tidak menginginkan Jungkook. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan Yoon-gi. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain dirinya.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh tubuhku, aku memakai pakaian Yoon-gi secara _random_. Mungkin dengan kaos u-neck berwarna biru muda dan _hotpants_ -ku kemarin sudah cukup.

Mungkin Yoon-gi belum tahu bahwa aku sudah mandi karena kurasa ia belum masuk ke kamar ini lagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mencari Yoon-gi di apartemen-nya ini. Tetapi ia tidak ada. Di dapur tidak ada. Ruang televisi tidak ada.

Dahiku menggerenyit bingung. Aku mencari _smartphone_ -ku yang kurasa tertinggal semalam di ruang televisi, tetapi tidak menemukannya. Jadi aku mencoba mencari ke kamar dan melihatnya ada di meja samping _macbook_ -nya. Dalam keadaan baterai hampir habis, aku melihat dua pesan dari Yoon-gi tertinggal.

Intinya ia mengatakan bahwa ia pergi bersama Jungkook untuk menemui Taehyung, untuk mengurus proyek fotografi mereka. _Well_ , Yoon-gi adalah _creative director_ untuk sebuah perusahaan majalah, dan pekerjaan sampingannya adalah seorang fotografer. Hobi yang ditekuninya dengan ketiga temannya, termasuk si Jungkook sialan itu. Jangan lupakan hobi Yoon-gi lainnya yaitu memproduksi lagu. _Ah_ , kekasihku memang sangat berbakat.

Kuputuskan untuk pulang. Tidak ada gunanya menunggu Yoon-gi disini, karena mungkin saja ia akan pulang malam atau entahlah. Aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang. Setidaknya menikmati waktuku sendiri karena besok aku akan kembali pada rutinitasku. Menari.

Aku sangat mencintai kegiatan itu. Bahkan aku sudah memulainya sejak kecil. Dan satu hal yang membuatku pindah ke Korea adalah karena disini banyak sekali sekolah _dance_ yang terbaik. Jadi aku pindah untuk belajar, walau orangtua-ku menyarankan agar aku ke Amerika, tetapi menurutku Korea yang terbaik. Buktinya aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini adalah kekasihku.

Perjalanan dari apartemen Yoon-gi menuju apartemen-ku tidak begitu jauh. Aku menempuhnya menggunakan taksi dan hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit. Dan berhubung Yoon-gi meninggalkanku tanpa memberi kabar, jadi kubawa saja kunci apartemen-nya agar dia pergi kesini sendiri untuk mengambilnya.

Lagipula aku masih marah padanya karena dengan seenaknya saja _membuangku_.

Walau pada kenyataannya aku melakukan kesalahan lain yang cukup… _uhm_ fatal?

Tidak. _Oh_ , ayolah Lisa, lupakan hal itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen-ku segera kurebahkan tubuhku pada sofa empuk berwarna putih di ruang tengah yang merangkap sebagai ruang televisi. Aku menutup mataku dengan lengan dan membiarkan diriku menarik napas sejenak untuk melakukan kesahalan bertubi yang tidak bisa kuketahui darimana asalnya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku masih Lisa yang sama, yang tidak pernah berhianat ataupun melakukan hal rendah lainnya selama hidupku.

Dan pikiranku terusik saat _smartphone_ dalam saku _hotpants_ -ku berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari Jennie Kim, sahabatku selama aku berada di sini.

" _Yes_ , Jenn—"

"Lisa! Kau harus bertemu denganku sekarang!"

Aku menggerenyit bingung. "Untuk apa? Ini masih hari minggu."

"Oleh karena itu! Aku ada masalah besar. Kau harus cepat datang menemuiku di Café Lime."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau harus tenang, aku kesana sekarang."

"Cepatlah!"

 **Tutt!**

Dari suaranya ia terdengar panik, tapi begitulah Jennie. Dia sering sekali panik bahkan oleh masalah yang tidak penting sama sekali. Aku curiga masalah besar yang ia maksud pun tidak jauh dari hal yang tidak perlu ditakutkan.

Dengan berat aku bangkit dari posisiku dan beranjak menuju kamarku untuk berganti pakaian. Aku merindukannya, bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menemuinya, tapi aku ingin membiarkan diriku dulu sendiri karena saat ini aku sedang mengutuk perbuatan terakhirku dalam jangka 40 jam dari sekarang.

Beruntung café Lime tidak jauh dari apartemen-nya sehingga aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menggunakan transportasi umum. Hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama lima menit, dan akhirnya aku sampai di café tersebut untuk menemui Jennie.

"Lisa!"

Jennie melambaikan tangan ke arahku dari sudut café depan jendela besar. Aku tersenyum sambil menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanyaku.

Tapi Jennie mengerucutkan bibirnya sambal menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku kacau, Lisa. Aku membutukanmu."

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku memandangnya bingung sekaligus khawatir karena kupikir memang ada masalah serius. Namun kalimat jawabannya membuatku benar-benar mengenal Jennie.

"Kau tahu kita diberi waktu libur dua minggu?"

" _Yes_ , _and_?"

"Aku lupa koreo-nya, Lisa! Besok kita kembali dan aku lupa sekitar 80% dari koreo yang terakhir diajarkan!"

Aku terkikik karena sangat mengenal wataknya. Jennie tetap cemberut dan itu membuatku menggodanya.

"Kurasa mungkin Lia _eonni_ akan menendang pantatmu keluar kelas."

"Kau jahat, Lisa. Kau sendiri tahu aku sempat sakit jadi aku jarang masuk."

Aku mengetukkan jariku di dagu, "kau ingin aku membantumu mengingat koreo tetapi kau mengajakku bertemu di sebuah café?" lalu tertawa.

Hal itu membuat Jennie terkekeh sambal mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku sedang ingin _strawberry cake_ , _hehe_." Jawabnya. Sudah kuduga.

" _Aish_ ~, yasudah setelah ini kita ke rumahmu saja. Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu yang manis." Jawabku.

Jennie mengangguk cepat sambil mencubit pipiku. "Kau yang terbaik, _nae_ Lalice."

 _Nae_ Lalice. Panggilan kesukaannya untukku. Aku senang berteman dengannya, dia pribadi yang menyenangkan dan kurasa kita berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Saat Jennie akan memanggil pelayan, seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang dan membuatku menoleh. Jennie pun menghentikan aksinya dan menatapku heran.

" _Hey_ , Lisa, kau ada disini!" dia Seokjin, teman Yoon-gi. Dia tersenyum padaku lalu pada Jennie.

" _Ah_ , Seokjin _o_ - _oppa_." Jawabku ragu. Seokjin memiliki umur diatas Yoon-gi—dan notabene-nya Yoon-gi mempunyai umur diatasku.

Dia terkikik lalu dengan ramahnya memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jennie.

Jennie tersenyum manis dan membalas jabatan tangannya sambil menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Kukira kau bersama Yoon-gi." ucapku, memulai percakapan dan berusaha baik pada teman kekasihku.

" _Ah_ , _aniya_. Aku ada kesibukkan lain. Hari ini Yoon-gi bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook saja." Jawabnya.

Nama itu lagi.

" _Oppa_ mau bergabung?" Jennie menawarkan. Jennie sangat ramah, itu sebabnya aku senang bergaul dengannya.

Lalu Seokjin melihatku meminta izin dan tentu saja aku mengangguk cepat. "Tentu, _Oppa_ , itu lebih baik."

Seokjin pun tertawa kecil lalu duduk di kursi sampingku. Aku bertanya padanya dia kemari dengan siapa, dan ia menjawab sendiri. Lalu kemi bertiga memesan _cake_ —tetapi Seokjin hanya _memesan strawberry smoothie_. Setelah itu kami melanjutkan obrolan kami mengenai hal-hal pada umumnya, atau tentang makanan favorit yang ada disini.

" _Ah_ , iya, Lisa," dia melirikku. "Apa Yoon-gi sudah memberitahumu?"

Memberitahu? Tentang apa? Kurasa aku belum tahu apapun jadi aku bertanya padanya.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Aku mengadakan _private party_ di rumahku besok malam. Merayakan keberhasilan _project_ -ku sendiri." jawabnya. "Kukira Yoon-gi sudah memberitahumu."

"Belum." Aku menggeleng. "Mungkin dia lupa. Kau tahu Yoon-gi itu manusia super sibuk karena dia menekuni banyak hal."

Seokjin terkekeh lalu beralih pada Jennie. "Kau juga bisa datang."

" _A_ - _ah_ aku? Tapi—"

Seokjin merangkulku secara tiba-tiba. "Teman Lisa berarti temanku juga. Benar 'kan, Lisa?"

Aku yang terkejut hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Setidaknya ada perasaan senang di hatiku karena mungkin aku sudah cukup akrab dengan teman Yoon-gi dan hal itu pasti akan membuatnya senang. Ditambah dengan sosok Seokjin yang seperti seorang kakak, aku merasa aman di dekatnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku kan baru kau kenal, _Oppa_." Jennie merasa tidak enak, aku tahu hal itu. Ia takut Seokjin mengajaknya hanya karena dia memberitahu _private party_ ini padaku dihadapannya.

Tapi kurasa Seokjin memang orang yang ramah dan baik. "Tenang saja Jennie, sini biar kusebutkan alamatnya."

Jennie segera mengetikkan alamat yang Seokjin ucapkan di _smartphone_ -nya. Sedangkan aku tidak melakukannya karena Yoon-gi pasti tahu rumahnya.

"Jam tujuh malam. Jangan lupa."

Setelah itu kami kembali mengobrol sambil menikmati pesanan kami yang baru saja datang.

 **-:o+o:-**

" _Baby_ ~"

Yoon-gi menyebalkan masuk ke dalam apartemen-ku sambil berseru pada pukul delapan malam ini. Itu menjengkelkanku sebab dia tidak ada kabar lagi sejak meninggalkanku pagi tadi dan juga ternyata dia memang tidak berniat pulang ke apartemen-nya jadi rencanaku membuat dia tidak karuan tidak berhasil.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil memeluk bantal sofa dan duduk di sofa itu. Yoon-gi menghampiriku lalu mengecup pipiku.

"Sudah makan?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan masih berlagak kesal. Yoon-gi sangat romantis dan manis walau di depan semua orang ia adalah sosok yang dingin. Tapi kadang perlakuan manisnya membuatku kesal karena dia tidak pernah tahu kapan aku kesal dan ingin ia menyadarinya.

Lalu kudengar Yoon-gi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas belanja yang dia bawa. Aku tetap menatap ke depan, seolah tidak tertarik.

"Besok kelasmu mulai masuk lagi ya?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Malamnya ikut denganku, ya?"

"Ke _private party_ -nya Seokjin-oppa?"

Yoon-gi memajukan wajahnya dari arah belakang bahuku. "Tahu darimana?"

"Tadi siang Seokjin-oppa mengundangku langsung saat kami bertemu di café."

" _Aih_ ," Yoon-gi terkikik. "Kukira akan jadi kejutan. Aku senang sekali kau bisa akrab dengan temanku." Lalu ia mengecup pelipisku sebelum memberikan sepotong _wrap dress_ berwarna _midnight blue_.

Kulihat dress itu dan kurasa aku akan sangat cocok memakainya. Jadi, tanpa bisa kucegah, bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman. Aku pasti terlihat menarik besok. Apalagi akan ada Jungkook disana.

Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa nama itu terus yang terngiang di kepalaku?

"Kau tidak suka?"

Pertanyaan dari Yoon-gi memecah lamunanku. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum manis, melupakan kekesalanku padanya dalam alih-alih menghilangkan pemikiranku tentang Jungkook.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar merusak hidupku.

Yoon-gi mengecup bibirku lembut dan kubalas dengan lebih.

Kumohon Yoon-gi, berikan aku satu malam agar bisa melupakan Jungkook dari benakku. Aku tidak ingin terbayang semua perasaan bersalah ini. Jadi tolong aku menghapus semuanya.

Hapus jejak bibirnya dari bibirku.

Hapus jejak sentuhannya dari tubuhku.

 **-:o+o:-**

 _Aku menggigit bibir bawahku seduktif saat Jungkook menjilati selangkanganku. Dia berada dia antara kedua pahaku dan melihatnya menatapku nafsu membuatku semakin bergairah. Dia menggodaku dengan berbagai cara menggunakan lidahnya sampai daging hangat itu menyapu bibir kemaluanku._

 _Aku melenguh sambil memainkan_ nipple _dari dada kiriku. Memelintirnya dan aku yakin Jungkook suka melihatnya. Jungkook menyapukan lidahnya secara memutar pada bibir vaginaku dan,_ shit _, itu yang terbaik. Punggungku melengkung karena sensasi yang begitu menggairahkan ini. Lalu ibu jarinya menekan vagina-ku dan hal itu membuatku frustasi._

 _Aku inginkan kau berada di dalamku, Jungkook._

 _Lalu ia bangkit, mengocok penisnya yang sudah menegang dan mengarahkannya pada vaginaku._

Please, fuck me now. I like when you thrust your dick really deep inside me.

" _A-ah~!"_

Mataku terbuka dan mendapati diriku terbangun di ranjangku sendiri. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yoon-gi keluar dari dalam kamar mandi kamarku dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mimpi.

Sialan.

Aku menyadari tubuh bagian bawahku basah jadi kutarik selimut yang berada di ujung kakiku dan menutupi tubuh telanjangku hasil perbuatan semalam bersama Yoon-gi.

Aku mengangguk mencoba menutupi debaran di jantungku akan mimpi yang terasa nyata itu.

Yoon-gi segera memakai pakaian-nya yang berada di lemariku. Bersiap setelah menyisir rambut hitam kelamnya dengan rapi.

"Kujemput pukul enam tigapuluh dan gunakan _dress_ yang kuberikan padamu."

Dia mencium keningku dan aku masih belum bergerak dari ranjangku.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Jangan lupa sarapan, aku membuatkanmu roti lapis." Dia mengusap kepalaku. "dan…"

Yoon-gi menggantungkan kalimatnya dan itu membuatku mengutuk diri sendiri, menginginkan ia cepat pergi dan biarkan aku memanjakan tubuhku atas mimpi yang membuat tubuhku panas ini.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyaku.

Yoon-gi menepuk kepalaku. "Kunci apartemenku?"

" _Ah_ , iya. Ada di meja depan."

Dia mengangguk dan mengecup bibirku sebelum pamit. Yoon-gi kembali mengingatkanku untuk bersiap sebelum pukul enam tigapuluh sore nanti. Aku menyentujuinya dan tersenyum.

Artinya, aku akan bertemu Jungkook sore nanti.

Walau sebenarnya aku harus menjauhkan diriku darinya agar pikiran ini berhenti membayanginya.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Aw gimana kelanjutan Jungkook Lisa di next chappie? Hihi**

 **Maafkaaaaan, ada kendala jadi baru post sekarang huhu mianhae**

 **Please give me your love. Like, subscribe, comment and share and I'll give you satisfaction**

 **Lafya all**

 **XOXO, Yuri Masochist**


	3. Naive

**03**

 **NAIVE**

 **.**

 _ **If it's only tonight, we don't need to worry**_

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya aku pergi ke studio tempatku berlatih. Ini adalah sekolah _dance_ yang sudah sangat terkenal sampai keluar Korea, dan aku sangat bangga bisa berada di sini sebagai salah seorang anggotanya.

Tempat ini bernama BILLION. Ada lima orang koreografer di tempat ini, namun yang sering mengajar adalah Lia Kim. Begitupula dari lima orang itu memiliki keahlian tersendiri, tetapi Lia sebagai koreografer sekaligus pendirinya yang lebih memegang kendali. Ia pun sudah sangat terkenal karena membuat koreo untuk beberapa grup Kpop dan bahkan ke luar negeri. Itu alasanku ingin sekali bergabung disini. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya.

Saat aku datang, beberapa temanku segera memelukku, mengatakan bahwa mereka merindukanku. Aku juga merindukan mereka. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak terlalu akrab hanya menyapa dan tersenyum padaku. _Well_ , aku lumayan terkenal di tempat ini. Selain karena aku bukan orang Korea—yang berkewarganegaraan asing memang lebih sering dilirik di tempat ini— _skill_ -ku juga lumayan bagus. Kuakui itu. Karena BILLION rutin meng- _upload_ video ke _channel_ Youtube dan aku sering sekali muncul. Itu semua dilakukan secara dipilih, melihat siapa yang mempunyai potensi lebih pada setiap koreo yang diajarkan. Namun tentu saja para _beginner_ atau _rookie_ pun diberi kesempatan. Dan bicara akan itu, tingkatanku sekarang sudah di kelas _hoobae_ —diatasnya ada _expert_ atau _sunbae_.

Satu temanku yang paling dekat, Lee Chaeyoung atau Rose segera memelukku erat. Membuat yang lainnya menyingkir menjauh saat Rose menciumi pipiku bertubi-tubi.

"Lalice! Aku merindukanmu!"

Aku terkekeh dan membalas pelukannya. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana Aussie?"

Rose juga bukan berkewarganegaraan Korea tetapi ia masih memiliki darah Korea sehingga wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Hebat!" ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu memberiku sekotak coklat berwarna putih berukuran sekitar 20x20 yang ia bawa. "Ini untukmu!"

Aku menerima sekotak coklat itu dan memeluknya. " _Gomawo_ ~ kau yang terbaik Rose."

Dia tersenyum manis dan menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya ia ingin aku menyadari sesuatu tetapi,

" _Ah_! Kau mewarnai rambutmu!"

Rose langsung berpose manis di depanku saat aku menyadari bahwa rambutnya yang semula berwarna hitam kini menjadi coklat dengan sentuhan oranye. Dia memang terlihat lebih baik dengan warna ini.

"Bagus, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Dan kau masih bertahan dengan rambut pirangmu?"

Jariku menyentuh rambut lurus sedadaku dan mengangguk. "Aku nyaman dengan warna ini."

"Saat kau memberinya highlight biru waktu itu kurasa bagus." Rose mengusap dagunya.

"Ya, tapi ak—"

" _Nae_ Lalice!"

Sebuah suara memotong pembicaraanku dengan Rose. Jennie datang dari belakang dan memeluk tubuhku dari sana. Aku terkekeh dan mengangkat bahuku pada Rose yang menatapku.

"Lalice! _Help me_! Aku masih tegang jika hari ini di tes!" Jennie merengut sambil menaruk dagunya di bahuku. "Hai, Roje. Kau baru pulang dari Australia ya? Ada oleh-oleh untukku?"

Rose terkekeh dan menunjuk ke arah teman-teman kami yang tengah duduk melingkar di tengah area. "Aku bawa banyak sekali coklat dan _snack_ disana."

" _Jinjja_? Aku ingin—"

Dan baru saja sebelumnya Jennie memotong kalimatku, kali ini kalimat Jennie terpaka terputus karena Lia Kim datang melalui pintu studio yang langsung disambut riuh oleh yang lainnya. Jennie pun menjauh dariku, dan aku segera meletakkan coklat pemberian Rose ke ranselku yang diletakkan di sudut kanan studio—aku lupa menaruhnya di loker luar studio.

"Hai kalian semua, apa liburan kalian menyenangkan?"

Ia menyapa kami dengan sangat _friendly_ , dan itulah alasan kami menyayanginya. Ia sangat dekat dengan siapapun sehingga kami tidak canggung kepadanya.

Kami semua duduk melingkar setelah ia memintanya. Aku duduk diantara Jennie dan Rose. Jennie yang manja terus saja memainkan jariku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku dan Rose hanya bertukar pandang sambil terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Lia bertanya hal-hal yang umum dia tanyakan setelah liburan, seperti; apa yang kalian rasakan pada tubuh kalian jika berhenti berlatih, apa ada keinginan untuk terus bergerak, dan hal semacamnya mengenai _dance_. Lalu Lia pun mengatakan bahwa hari ini hanya dia yang datang karena ke-empat lainnya masih belum bisa hadir.

Dan Rose yang terlihat penasaran, mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, " _Eonnie_ , untuk anggota baru, kapan mereka mulai berlatih?"

Semua anggota disini memanggil para pelatih dengan sebutan yang lebih tua, tanpa embel-embel guru atau semacamnya karena mereka mengatakan bahwa kami semua adalah keluarga.

"Besok, aku sudah menghubungi mereka untuk datang besok agar hari ini aku bisa fokus mengulang materi-materi sebelumnya yang kalian pelajari."

Jennie merengut dan memeluk lenganku erat—rupanya ia masih belum percaya diri tentang koreo kemarin yang aku ajarkan ulang padanya.

"Jadi sekarang waktu hanya untuk kalian." tambah Lia Kim.

Rose mengangguk dan setelah itu Lia Kim menepuk tangannya, meminta kami semua untuk berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah _sound system_ dan mulai menyalakan lagu melalui _macbook_ -nya yang sudah dihubungkan.

 **-:o+o:-**

Kelas selesai pukul empat sore. Karena masih awal masuk jadi kelas tidak terlalu lama dari biasanya, itupun tergantung dari kelas yang diambil.

Rose sudah pulang lebih dahulu, sedangkan Jennie dan aku masih membereskan barang-barang kami sambil mengobrol.

"Lisa, sepertinya aku tidak akan datang."

Aku meliriknya dan mengerti, "kau pasti tidak nyaman pergi kesana sendiri, bukan?"

Jennie mengangguk.

Aku menarik resletingku sampai menutup permukaan ranselku lalu kugendong dengan sebelah bahu. Jennie yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi menungguku bangkit untuk berjalan keluar bersamanya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu. Tapi kurasa kau seharusnya datang, Seokjin- _oppa_ sudah mengundangmu."

"Aku tahu." Jennie mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi tidak ada yang kukenal disana."

"Aku pun, Jennie. Aku baru mengenalnya dalam beberapa hari." Aku berdiri dan meraih lengannya. "Kau harus datang dan berdandan cantik. Kurasa teman-teman Seokjin- _oppa_ pasti sangat tampan."

Jennie terkekeh lalu membenturkan bahunya padaku. "Seokjin- _oppa_ juga tampan, kau tahu?"

Aku mengangguk setuju karena itu memang kenyataannya. Walau dimataku yang paling tampan adalah Yoon-gi.

Dan yang paling seksi adalah Jungkook.

Sialan, Lisa. Kau menyinggung namanya lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa." ucap Jennie.

Selama kami berjalan keluar dari studio—dan berpamitan asal kepada teman-teman kami yang lain—aku membantunya memikirkan pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan.

"Mungkin _dress_ yang kau pakai saat ulangtahun Choa." saranku. Tetapi Jennie menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak dengan warna merah menyala." Jennie menatapku. "Sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. Lebih baik kita bergegas pulang, Lalice."

Jennie benar. Sepertinya kami harus cepat pulang dan bersiap. Aku tidak sabar untuk malam ini.

 **-:o+o:-**

Aku memperhatikan pantulan diriku di cermin.

Sosok-ku yang tinggi ramping sangat cocok sekali dalam balutan dress yang Yoon-gi berikan kemarin. Belahan dadaku yang terlihat seolah menantang dan warna ini sangat menarik perhatian. Dan aku pun memakai _heels_ hitam yang lumayan elegan dan agak jauh dari seleraku. Aku memberikan sentuhan terakhirku dengan parfum aroma sitrus yang kuyakin akan memesona. Aku bukanlah sosok gadis _feminism_ tetapi hatiku menyuruhku untuk memberikan penampilan terbaikku malam ini.

Kubiarkan rambutku tergerai lurus. Dan tak lupa aku memakai anting _ring_ besar yang menurutku sangat cocok dipadukan dengan penampilanku sekarang.

Yoon-gi tak pernah telat waktu sehingga aku tahu ia pasti sudah datang karena jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Jadi aku bergegas merapikan diriku, memastikan bahwa gradiasi merah pada lipstick-ku sempurna dan aku siap untuk berangkat.

Saat aku keluar dari kamarku, Yoon-gi ternyata sudah disana. Duduk di sofa dan terlihat kagum. Kukira ia akan menunggu dibawah dengan mobilnya, ternyata Yoon-gi adalah pria super romantis yang bisa membuatku meleleh kapan saja.

Aku menghampirinya dan segera memeluk lengannya saat ia berdiri. Yoon-gi hampir mengecup bibirku namun aku menjauh.

"Tidak. Tidak untuk sekarang."

Dia terlihat kecewa tapi aku hanya terkekeh. Lalu Yoon-gi menuntunku keluar dari apartemen-ku dan berjalan menuju _elevator_ untuk segera berangkat.

Menaiki mobil milik Yoon-gi, kami hanya menempuh waktu sekitar duapuluh menit. Rumah Seokjin berada agak jauh tapi kami tergolong cepat. Itu karena jalan yang leluasa.

Kukira akan masih sepi karena ini belum pukul tujuh, ternyata sudah agak ramai. Dan Yoon-gi mengatakan bahwa acara 'resmi'nya memang dimulai sejak pukul enam.

Disana Yoon-gi segera menghampiri sang tuan rumah. _Private party_ ini memang sedikit lebih elegan. Mungkin karena yang mengadakannya adalah Seokjin. Yoon-gi pernah bilang keluarga Seokjin bahkan memiliki pesawat pribadi. Jadi itu menjawab pertanyaanku akan kekaguman-ku pada rumah elitnya yang luas dan besar.

Aku mengikuti Yoon-gi yang tengah berbincang dengan Seokjin. Seokjin melihat dan memujiku setelah itu. Aku tersipu malu tapi tidak sampai membuat hatiku berdebar. Lagipula mataku tidak berhenti melihat sekitar, seperti mencari seseorang yang tidak mau kuakui.

Taehyung datang dengan segelas, _uhm_ , _cocktail_ di tangannya. Kurasa itu _margarita_ karena aku pernah mencicipinya saat aku mencoba pergi ke _club_ sendiri.

"Lisa! Kau cantik sekali malam ini!"

Dia memujiku. Aku tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih. Dan Taehyung tetap berbicara padaku tanpa memperdulikan Yoon-gi dan Seokjin.

"Kau mau?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku akan mengambilnya nanti."

"Kukira gadis baik tidak minum."

 _Oh_ , gadis baik. Predikatku.

"Aku memang tidak," aku berlagak imut sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. "Yoon-gi membuatku minum."

" _Yah_ , Yoon-gi!" Taehyung menyikutnya. "Kau jahat sekali."

Yang kutahu, Taehyung itu seumur denganku, tetapi dia memang tidak memanggil Yoon-gi dengan sebutan _hyung_ saat kami pertama bertemu. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka jadi mereka sudah tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Apa?" Yoon-gi meliriknya sekilas lalu padaku. "Jangan kau goda Lisa, Taehyung."

"Aku tidak menggodanya. Dia saja yang tidak diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya jadi ada kesempatan bagi pria lain sepertiku." Taehyung terkekeh.

Seokjin dan aku tertawa kecil saat Yoon-gi memberikan _death glare_ pada Taehyung.

Belum sempat bibirku bertanya pada Taehyung perihal sebuah pertanyaan umum yang muncul dalam benakku, seseorang muncul dan merangkul Taehyung dari arah belakang. Darahku seakan-akan naik dan dadaku berdegup kencang.

Semua bayangan tentang malam itu memenuhi pikiranku.

Apalagi ketika Jungkook tersenyum—bukan untukku—tapi hal itu mencekat napasku.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Hei, Kookie!" Taehyung menyapanya. " _Want some_?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan margaritanya.

Kukira jawaban 'nanti saja' atau 'aku akan ambil sendiri' akan keluar dari mulutnya. Namun yang ia lakukan adalah menyesap _margarita_ dari gelas yang Taehyung arahkan padanya.

Dan,

 **gulp,**

membuatku ingin mencicipi bibirnya.

 _Ah_ , bukan, maksudku _margarita_ itu. Sial, Lisa. Kau harus menjauh dan melupakannya.

Aku mencoba menjauhkan pandanganku dan bersamaan dengan itu mataku menangkan sosok Jennie yang datang menghampiriku sambil cemberut. Aku mendekatinya agar menjauh dari rasa panas yang menyerang tubuhku ini.

"Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali dan tidak ada satupun panggilan yang kau jawab!"

Jennie langsung menyerangku dengan sebuah omelan yang membuatku meminta maaf karena melupakannya. Namun segera kutenangkan dia dengan kalimat bahwa dia hebat bisa datang kemari sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga dia memang orang kaya." Jennie berbisik di telingaku.

Aku terkekeh dan mengangguk. "Kau seharusnya sadar saat melihat alamatnya." Jawabku. Karena alamat rumah Seokjin memang berada di kawasan perumahan elit.

Jennie mengiyakan. Ia terlihat sangat cantik memakai _halter dress_ berwarna koral terang. Dia memadukannya dengan _heels_ runcing berwarna putih dan rambutnya ia gerai bergelombang.

"Aku bahkan berniat untuk pulang melihat rumahnya yang begitu besar." Jennie mendesah. "Aku takut ini bukan lingkunganku."

"Kau pikir ini lingkunganku?" aku berbisik di telinganya dan tertawa kecil.

Jennie mencoba merapikan rambutnya. "Apa aku terlihat cantik?"

" _Georgeous_." Jawabanku membuat pipinya merona.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mungkin mencari minuman. Aku mau mengajaknya untuk berkeliling tetapi ia lebih dahulu meremas lenganku dan terlihat tertarik.

" _Oh my God_ , Lisa, siapa itu?"

Aku mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang Jennie maksud.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yoon-gi- _oppa_ dan Seokjin- _oppa_!"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Yoon-gi dan, _shit_. Tolong katakana padaku bukan _dia_ yang kau maksud.

Taehyung menggunakan pakaian berwarna _blue black_ dan Jungkook memakai warna hitam. Kuharap—

"Yang memakai pakaian hitam. Yang rambutnya coklat."

 _Shit_!

"Lisa, siapa namanya?"

Aku hanya diam. Tidak. Dia bukan milikku. Tetapi Jennie, bisakah kau tidak melakukan ini padaku?

"Lalice!"

"Jungkook." Jawabku datar.

Jennie mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Siapa? Jungkook?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kenalkan aku padanya, _please_ ~"

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya, Jen."

Jennie merengut. "Setidaknya pasti kalian pernah bicara."

Tidak, Jennie. Kami tidak hanya berbicara. Kamu berhubungan seks. Dua kali.

"Hai, Jennie. Kau tidak tersesat?"

Disaat kami sedang berbicara, Seokjin dan Yoon-gi menghampiri kami. Jennie menggeleng dan berterima kasih karena sudah mengundangnya. Lalu Seokjin memberikan segelas minuman dalam gelas berleher panjang—wine—kepada Jennie.

"Seokjin bilang ia mengundang teman Lisa, kukira itu Rose." Ucap Yoon-gi pada Jennie.

Jennie menatap Yoon-gi, "jadi _Oppa_ tidak mau aku yang datang?"

Dan Yoon-gi terkekeh. Yoon-gi memang tidak menutup diri sepenuhnya pada Jennie karena Yoon-gi tahu Jennie-lah yang selama ini membantuku sejak aku pindah ke Korea dua tahun lalu.

Aku tidak menemukan Taehyung dan Jungkook, sedikit bersyukur karena mereka berdua tidak bergabung disini. Taehyung bukan masalah, tapi Jungkook itu, dia tidak boleh ada disini.

" _I need to use the bathroom_."

Aku asal bicara saja. Hatiku sedang tidak baik. Seokjin menunjukkan arahnya dan aku berpamitan pergi dari sana. Yoon-gi mengusap rambutku sebelumnya seolah mengatakan hati-hati atau semacamnya.

Dengan tidak karuan aku pergi mencari kamar mandi. Berusaha menjauhi orang-orang disana. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana jika Jennie dan Jungkook saling mengenal, lalu mereka saling tertarik dan… sialan. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangnya. Aku pun sadar bukan siapa-siapa tapi aku merasa takut. Sakit.

Dan memang siapalah-yang-kau-sebut-setan itu memang mencoba mempermainkanku. Aku berpapasan dengan manusia yang menyetubuhiku dua kali dan kuimpikan dalam tidurku seperti semuanya telah diatur. Seperti dosa selalu mengikutiku agar aku mengembangkan dosa ini lebih besar. Menjadikanku gadis jahat penghianat. _Slut_. _Whore_. Apapun kau sebut itu.

Aku hanya diam dan diapun begitu. Sosoknya yang tinggi dan berwajah manis itu membuatku bergairah. Apalagi bibirnya yang berwarna merah alami. Aku pernah mencicipinya dan aku kecanduan.

Aku melewati tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dan ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak ingin ia menggangguku tapi jauh di dalam diriku aku ingin ia menghentikanku.

Tapi aku berhenti berjalan.

Ia berada di belakang tubuhku dan aku tidak tahu ia sedang apa. Menatapku atau hanya terdiam.

Jadi, kuberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutku.

"Tolong… menjauh dariku." Bisikku pelan. "Kau tahu bagaimana posisinya? Aku m-minta maaf tentang tadi malam… kuharap kau mau melupakan semuanya… dan tutup mulut."

Hanya seperti ini keberanianku untuk membuat semuanya berhenti. Kuharap Jungkook mau mengerti dan aku bisa menjalani hidupku secara normal esok hari. Tanpa bayang-bayang kesalahan maupun dirinya.

Tetapi Jungkook tidak menjawabku.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk berbalik, dan ternyata ia menatapku dengan posisinya yang masih menghadap depan—membelakangiku. Aku mengulum bibir bawahku… ragu… tapi aku salah karena melakukannya.

Karena dia mendorongku ke arah dinding, memenjarakan tubuhku dengan lengannya dan menciumku liar. Mataku terbelalak dan darahku berdesir hebat. Aku hampir membalas ciumannya dan terlarut namun aku tersadar dimana dan apa posisiku sekarang.

"Jungkook! _Please_!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan tanpa sadar membentaknya.

Dia menatapku, tepat pada mataku. Dan aku terengah karena semua emosi di dalam benakku. Perasaan bersalah dan nafsu bercampur menjadi satu.

Dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya melenggang pergi, meninggalkanku.

Aku mengusap dadaku. Berharap tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Kumohon jangan membuatku semakin menginginkanmu.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mencoba membenahi diriku. Aku melapisi kembali bibirku dengan lipstick hanya karena tidak mau siapapun menyadari warnanya yang agak memudar. Setelah itu aku kembali pada Jennie, Yoon-gi dan Seokjin, dimana Taehyung dan Jungkook pun berada disana.

"Nah, Lisa, kemari," Seokjin memberikan segelas _wine_ padaku. Aku meraihnya lalu ia mengangkat gelasnya. "Mari kita rayakan pertemanan baru kita ini." Serunya.

Semua berseru gembira, " _Cheers_!"

Dan aku dirundung perasaan bersalah.

 **-:o+o:-**

Aku terbangun di kamarku dengan kondisi kepala agak berat. Aku teringat saat kejadian semalam aku memaksakan diriku untuk minum terlalu banyak, berharap aku melupakan semuanya. Tetapi menyesal karena _hangover_ ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

Aku mengurut pelipisku untuk meredakan pusingnya. Mungkin aku masih harus berada di ranjangku sebelum bersiap untuk pergi menghadiri kelas. Lalu kulirik _smartphone_ -ku yang berada di meja nakas, mungkin Yoon-gi yang meletakkannya disana. Ada beberapa pesan Line dari Jennie. Kubuka chat room dan membacanya.

 _Nae Lalice?_

 _Kau sudah bangun?_

 _Kau tahu aku sangat senang karena kejadian semalam!_

 _Dia tampan sekali~!_

 _Aku tersenyum setiap memikirkannya kkk~_

 _Menurutmu dia akan tertarik padaku atau tidak?_

 _Aku menyesal tidak memberanikan diri untuk mengobrol dengannya_

 _Tapi menurutmu apakah aku bisa atau tidak? T_T_

 _Aku malu sekali, membayangkannya membuatku memerah_

 _Omonaaa~~~_

 _Kapan ya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?_

 **Deg!**

Sakit. Rasanya seperti aku tidak ingin Jennie mengatakan hal ini namun aku sadar, Jungkook adalah sosok yang ingin kulupakan. Tidak seharusnya aku merasakan hal ini.

Aku menarik napasku dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku saat membalas chat-nya.

 _Ya Tuhan Jendeukie, aku baru saja bangun dan sudah dihujani beribu pertanyaan kkk~_

 _Kau sepertinya senang sekali ya?_

 _Nanti juga kalau ada kesempatan kalian pasti bertemu_

 _Kenapa kau tidak mengobrol dengannya tadi malam?_

 _Ah_ , bodoh.

Aku melempar _smartphone_ -ku tanpa mau tahu apa balasannya. Aku mengusap wajahku dan mencoba menyadarkan diriku bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa. Dan aku adalah milik orang lain.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Melupakannya? Harus kulakukan.

 **-:o+o:-**

Aku sampai di BILLION agak telat dari biasanya. Tetapi Lia Kim belum datang. Hari ini adalah hari keduaku kembali pada rutinitas menari yang aku suka, tetapi _mood_ -ku sedang buruk sekali. Padahal sebelumnya aku membayangkan setiap hari senin, selasa, kamis dan jumat-ku akan berwarna. Ditambah dengan hari sabtu dimana ada kelas tambahan untuk yang ingin mengikuti lomba atau mendapat materi lebih. Tapi bertemu Jennie sepertinya akan membuatku murung.

" _Nae_ Lalice~"

Jennie datang dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang—seperti biasanya. Aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja, _hhh_ , entahlah.

"Lalice, kau tidak membaca pesanku…" ia merengut dan menaruk dagunya di bahuku.

" _Mianhae_. Tadi baterai-ku habis jadi kutinggalkan untuk di _charge_." Aku berbohong.

"Kau jahat, padahal aku sedang butuh teman bicara."

Dan aku butuh kau tidak membicarakannya.

Aku berharap ada seseorang yang membawaku keluar dari obrolan ini, dan tepat saja Rose menghampiriku sambil cemberut.

"Lisa, lihat," dia menunjukkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang terbalut plester.

Aku menatapnya khawatir dan bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melukai jariku saat memasak, _hiks_. Sekarang aku tidak bisa memainkan gitarku."

" _Aigo_ ~," Jennie berucap. "Kau ceroboh sekali."

Rose mengangguk pada Jennie dan kembali menatapku. "sakit sekali~."

Aku terkikik dan menggodanya. "Beruntung tidak sampai teriris semua."

Rose dan Jennie meringis bersamaan. Tapi Rose memukul lenganku setelah itu.

"Kau jahat sekali, _Pabboya_!"

Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Hari ini anggota baru ikut kelas, bukan?"

Kurasakan Jennie mengangguk di bahuku.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan temanku pada kalian."

"Itu bagus." Ucapku. "Tak sabar mendapat teman baru."

Setelah itu Lia Kim datang dan kami semua berhenti dari ruang kami masing-masing. Dia meminta kami untuk duduk sementara ia berdiri di depan Hoseok, salah satu dari kelima koreografer di BILLION.

Hoseok memulai pertemuan ini dengan menanyakan kabar kami, dan meminta maaf karena kemarin tidak datang, lalu dia mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan ada delapan anggota baru dan meminta kami untuk membimbing mereka.

Satu-per-satu dari mereka masuk setelah Lia Kim memanggilnya.

Pertama seorang gadis berambut sebahu. Lalu gadis tinggi berambut panjang. Setelah itu laki-laki berwajah cantik dan laki-laki berwajah seperti bule. Setelah itu gadis berambut merah dan Rose—yang duduk di sampingku seperti biasa—meremas lenganku, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah temannya. Kemudian laki-laki berambut coklat dan disusul gadis yang sangat tinggi dan cantik. Aku bahkan terpesona olehnya. Dan yang terakhir, aku tidak tahu mengapa, apakah Tuhan membenciku atau menyayangiku, karena jauh dari bayanganku orang terakhir yang melangkahkan kakinya adalah orang yang sangat ingin kujauhi.

Jungkook.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jennie—di samping kiriku—menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Dia menatapku dan tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya. "L-Lisa! Itu Jungkook! Mimpi apa aku semalam, _oh my God_!" soraknya dengan suara tertahan.

Aku hanya memperhatikannya yang menatap lurus pada kami—atau tepatnya padaku. Dan jantungku berdegup kencang seolah aku dipertemukan dengannya lagi oleh suatu alasan. _Oh_ , iya, benar. Alasan yang akan membuatku mati-matian menahan seluruh rasa aneh yang bergejolak ini. _Plus_ , perasaan bersalah yang tak kunjung hilang.

Rose bertanya apakah aku mengenalnya. Dan Jennie yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa Lisa mengenalnya dan Jennie sedang jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertemuan mereka di malam itu.

Lia Kim menyuruh satu per satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari gadis berambut sebahu yang pertama datang.

"Namaku Shin Jimin. Mohon bantuannya."

"Kim Seolhyun imnida."

"Yoon Junghan. Mari bekerja sama."

"Hansol Vernon Chwe. Panggil saja Vernon. Mohon bantuannya."

"Kim Jisoo imnida."

Rose memberikan _love sign_ menggunakan jarinya saat gadis bernama Jisoo itu memperkenalkan diri. Sedangkan yang lain bersorak setiap mereka memperkenalkan diri. Tapi aku tidak terlalu fokus untuk melakukan itu, karena mata kami masih bertemu. Bertatapan dalam diam.

"Joshua Hong imnida. Aku berasal dari Los Angeles. Mohon bantuannya."

"Shin Hyejeong imnida."

Dan ini dia,

"Jeon Jungkook."

Hampir seluruh perempuan di tempat ini bersorak saat ia memperkenalkan diri. Ini bukan masalah siapa yang paling tampan, tetapi siapa yang memiliki aura paling kuat.

Dan Jungkook-lah pemenangnya.

" _Okay_ , kuharap kalian bisa membantu mereka. Namun jangan salah, walau mereka masuk kelas _Beginner_ tetapi mereka memiliki skill yang patut diacungi jempol."

Semuanya bersorak.

"Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kita melihat masing-masing kemampuan mereka, bukan?"

Kalimat godaan dari Lia Kim membuat seisi studio bersorak riuh. Hoseok tersenyum sambil mendekat ke arah _macbook_ untuk menyalakan music dan mereka diminta menari satu per satu.

Semuanya bagus. Semua memiliki _skill_ yang jika diasah di tempat ini akan menjadi sempurna.

Dan yang terakhir adalah giliran Jungkook.

Aku menelan ludahku saat ia maju ke depan seorang diri. Hoseok pun memutar sebuah lagu milik _boyband_ grup Shinhwa berjudul This Love.

Jungkook mulai melekukkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan sorakan orang-orang maupun Jennie yang terus-menerus menggoyangkan lenganku gemas. Aku hanya terpaku padanya. Terfokus pada satu orang yang membuatku buruk.

Dia menari dan sangat menghayati lagunya. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai disaat ia bergerak. Disaat keringat itu meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Dia sangat menggairahkan.

Dia sangat menggoda.

Dia membuatku rela menjadi seseorang yang hina.

Tidak! Lisa! Apa yang kau pikirkan!

 _Oh_ , Tuhan. Kehadiran Jungkook disini sungguh malapetaka untukku. Bantu aku untuk menjauh darinya sebisa mungkin agar tidak ada yang tersakiti disini.

Setelah dia selesai menari, mereka semua menghadiahinya tepuk tangan. Dia memang hebat, aku mengakuinya.

Lia Kim meminta kami berdiri. Ia mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan mengajari koreo baru namun berpasangan. Dia akan mengajari yang perempuan, dan tentu Hoseok yang laki-laki. Lalu kami diminta berpisah sesuai _gender_.

Teman Rose, Jisoo, langsung bergabung dengan kami. Rose memperkenalkannya kepada kami secara langsung dan kurasa kami bisa akrab. Dia sangat lucu dan manis.

" _Okay_. Ini adalah lagu dari Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez, We Don't Talk Anymore. Tentu kalian sudah tahu, bukan?"

Aku melirik ke arah kelompok laki-laki, hanya untuk memastikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Dan jawabannya?

Ia sedang memperhatikanku.

 **-:o+o:-**

Aku senang mempelajari koreo baru. Dan tanpa Lia Kim ingatkan pada kami pun, aku pasti akan berlatih gerakan ini sehingga lusa nanti aku pasti sudah mahir.

Kelas sudah selesai. Kami bersiap untuk pulang. Rose mengajakku untuk bermain ke rumahnya, karena Jisoo akan menginap. Setidaknya untuk mengakrabkan diri. Tetapi aku menolak karena suasana hatiku sedang tidak karuan. Jennie pun menolak karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan di rumah, jadi mereka pamit pergi terlebih dahulu.

Aku menarik napasku sambil membawa ranselku. Jennie masih tersenyum-senyum sangat senang, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kami berdua berjalan di koridor sampai Jennie mengatakan bahwa ia harus ke toilet sebentar. Aku mengangguk dan mengatakan aku akan menunggu di depan dan ia menyetujuinya.

Langkahku sangat tidak bersemangat. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Aku agak sedikit, _well_ , senang karena kami berada di satu kelas yang sama. Maksudnya aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari. _Tapi percayalah aku tidak akan menghianati Yoon-gi._ Aku bersumpah… _uhm_. Tapi hal itu juga akan membuat Jennie bisa bertemu terus dengannya.

Aku menunggu diluar sambil menggenggam lengan ranselku. Menatap langit yang mendung di musim semi ini. Menarik napasku guna menenangkan diriku.

"Pulang bersamaku?"

Satu pertanyaan _to the point_ yang membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak. Aku melirik Jungkook yang berdiri di sampingku—entah datang darimana, menatapku dengan sangat intens. Aku menggigit bibirku, hampir jatuh dalam pesonanya, namun segera kujauhkan pandanganku darinya.

"Tolong… menjauh dariku." Aku berusara dengan suara tercicit.

Jennie datang setelah itu. Dan aku ingin sekali berteriak padanya 'tolong jangan ganggu kami sekarang'. Namun dia dengan senyumnya yang mau-malu bertanya.

"Apa a-aku mengganggu?"

Jungkook meliriknya dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Apa kau teman Lisa yang kemarin di rumah Seokjin?"

Jennie mengangguk ragu. Dan wajahnya merona merah, _tch_.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Aku segera menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Dan kulihat Jennie melakukan hal yang sama namun perbedaannya adalah pipinya yang semakin merah. Aku merasa napasku tercekat ketika Jennie mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Uhm, Lalice, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum, dengan terpaksa. Kuharap Jennie tidak akan menyadarinya. Setelah itu Jungkook mengajaknya menuju tempat parkir. Jennie menatapku dengan tatapan minta maaf bersama tatapan 'doakan aku' yang aku balas hanya dengan lambaian tangan saat ia pergi menjauh bersama Jungkook.

Lisa, apa yang terjadi padamu?

Tanpa bersemangat, kulahkahkan kakiku pulang ke arah halte bus. Menunggu bus selama sepuluh menit dengan banyak pikiran. Menaikinya menuju apartemenku selama duapuluh menit dengan banyak pikiran. Menaiki _elevator_ menuju apartemenku di lantai 13 dengan banyak pikiran.

Sialan.

Aku menyadari pintuku tidak terkunci. Pasti Yoon-gi. Dia memiliki kunci cadangan apartemen-ku—agak licik karena aku tidak memiliki kunci cadangan miliknya. Aku masuk ke dalam dengan tidak bersemangat, walau kucoba untuk mengenakan topeng di depan Yoon-gi.

Yoon-gi menyambutku hangat. Seletih apapun harinya untuk bekerja, ia selalu hangat dan manis padaku. Aku beruntung, seharusnya aku bersyukur.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. Lalu ia menciumi leherku. Yoon-gi pasti sedang ingin melakukan seks. Tetapi aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Tangan Yoon-gi melepas ranselku. Lalu berbisik dengan manis, "kau lelah, Baby?"

Aku hanya diam tidak menjawabnya. Yoon-gi menjilat telingaku dan setelah itu mengecupnya. Biasanya membuat tubuhku bergelenyar, tetapi kali ini aku tidak merasakan apapun. Yoon-gi menjilat bibirku, merapatkan pelukannya pada pinggangku, lalu ia mencium bibirku. Aku membalasnya, tidak ingin ia kecewa. Tetapi memang tidak ada gairah yang tercipta.

Yoon-gi menciumku ganas, memainkan lidahnya saat ia berhasil menyelipkannya ke dalam mulutku. Aku melenguh, palsu, percayalah. Aku tidak merasakan apapun kali ini. Rasanya hatiku sedang hancur.

Lalu ia menyentuh dadaku, meremasnya dari luar. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain meremas bokongku. Aku benar-benar tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik dan akhirnya Yoon-gi tersadar.

"Ada apa, Baby?" tanyanya lembut. Dia membelai pipiku dan aku hanya menatap ke bawah. "Kau lelah?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan Yoon-gi mau mengerti. Sejujurnya dia memang benar-benar pria yang baik. Hanya aku saja yang tidak tahu diri.

"Ya sudah, kau mau tidur atau mandi dulu?"

"Tidur. Aku sangat lelah." Jawabku pelan. Aku hanya ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi tadi.

Yoon-gi mengangguk menyetujuinya. Dia menggendong tubuhku dan membawaku ke kamar. Sedangkan aku hanya memeluk lehernya sambil memejamkan mata.

Dia mengecup dahiku dan merebahkanku dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Dia tersenyum padaku sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Aku ada diluar. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. _Saranghae_."

Aku tersenyum simpul. " _Nado_."

Dia mencium keningku lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Aku mendesah pelan, menatap langit-langit dan mencoba melupakan semua sakit yang tidak kumengerti ini.

Sampai akhirnya _smartphone_ dalam saku celanaku bergetar. Kulihat sebuah pesan Line dari Jennie.

 _Aku sangat senang sekali bisa pulang bersamanya, Lalice~_

Ini akan semakin sulit.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Huhu sedih sekali banyak silent readers disini**

 **Ini tergantung kalian untuk next chapternya, mungkin akan sangat lama jika kalian masih malu-malu kucing hihi**

 **But, I'll always love you guys**

 **JungkookxLisaxSuga**

 **Jennie**

 **XOXO, Yuri Masochist**

...

 **Line : yurimasochist**

 **FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

 **Twitter : littlerape**


	4. Approval

**04**

 **APPROVAL**

 **.**

 _ **B**_ _ **efore things come together, they have to fall apart**_

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan Yoon-gi sudah terlihat rapi—tengah berkutat dengan macbook-nya di sampingku. Dia mengecup dahiku dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Aku tersenyum simpul, sangat tidak bersemangat menjalani hari.

"Hari ini kau libur, bukan?"

Jawabanku hanya anggukan. Aku mengambil posisi duduk perlahan sambil merenggangkan tubuhku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu hari ini. Kau mau, bukan?"

Aku memilikinya dan tidak seharusnya aku sakit memikirkan Jungkook bersama Jennie. Aku harus membiasakan diriku untuk terus menolaknya agar dia tahu dimana posisinya. Dan aku harus mencoba membiarkan Jennie mendekat pada Jungkook.

Walau hati kecilku menolak.

Ini menyebalkan.

" _Baby_?"

Aku kembali dari lamunanku lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan mandi dahulu." Lalu bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

 **-:o+o:-**

Kami sampai di sebuah padang rumput luas yang begitu indah setelah perjalanan sekitar empatpuluh menit. Setelah turun dari mobil, angin segera menyambutku. Rasanya tempat ini cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

Kulihat Taehyung melambai dari arah jauh dan menghampiri kami. Ia membawa kamera DSLR dengan lensa panjangnya dan tersenyum saat sudah sampai.

"Hai, Lisa." Ia menyapaku.

Yoon-gi memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Berhentilah menggodanya, Tae."

"Aku tidak menggodanya. Ia hanya dibiarkan sehingga—"

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah keduanya. Taehyung memang pribadi yang menyenangkan, aku tidak canggung bergaul dengannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan foto bagus?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. "Kau harus melihat ke arah selatan sana. Ada hamparan yang lebih luas dari ini dan dipenuhi dandelion." Serunya.

"Benarkah?" Yoon-gi meraih tas kamera dari mobil dan tertarik. Lalu ia meninggalkan kami dan pergi ke arah yang Taehyung tunjukan.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Yoon-gi selalu seperti itu menghadapi hal yang dia suka."

Taehyung memainkan kameranya—mungkin mengaturnya—sambil mengangguk. "Lisa, bisa kau berdiri disana?"

Taehyung menunjuk ke arah yang jauh dari mobil Yoon-gi yang diparkir. Aku mengangguk ragu sambil melangkah ke arah yang dia maksud. Lalu Taehyung mengarahkan lensanya ke arahku.

"Apa kau mau memotretku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Coba cari posisi yang nyaman." Taehyung tidak menjawabku. Matanya berada pada kamera untuk membidik potretku. "Kau tahu, kau cocok jadi seorang model." Lanjutnya.

Lalu, **klik**.

 **Klik.**

 **Klik.**

Aku berpose, awalnya terasa canggung namun setelah itu terbiasa.

"Kudengar Jungkook masuk sekolah _dance_ yang sama denganmu ya?"

Aku berharap dalam satu hari bisa jauh dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook. Namun ada saja yang membahasnya.

"Lisa, tetap berpose!" serunya.

Aku terkesiap dan berpose kembali. "I-iya. Dia masuk BILLION." Jawabku.

Taehyung menatap layar kameranya, memperhatikan foto yang baru dia ambil. Lalu bergumam sebelum berpindah posisi untuk mengambil potretku dari _angle_ yang lain.

"Dia bercerita padaku." Lalu Taehyung terkekeh.

Hal itu membuatku kaget, tentu saja. Aku lupa Jungkook adalah teman baik Taehyung juga. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan bercerita padanya.

"A-apa yang dia ceritakan?"

Taehyung menurunkan kameranya lalu menatapku. "Mengapa kau gugup?"

" _A_ - _aniya_." Aku menggeleng pelan.

Lalu Taehyung kembali mengangkat kameranya dan bersiap untuk membidikku. "Dia bercerita bahwa dia masuk BILLION, tempat sekolah _dance_ kekasih Yoon-gi. Dan aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau hebat dalam menari."

 **Klik!**

 **Klik!**

Taehyung terkekeh. "Yoon-gi sering bercerita tentangmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Berbeda dengan pikiranku yang tidak menentu.

" _Baby_!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat Yoon-gi berjalan ke arah kami. Taehyung berhenti memotret dan menatap Yoon-gi.

"Kulihat kalian semakin akrab." Ucapnya.

Taehyung tertawa dan menggoda Yoon-gi bahwa ia akan merebutku darinya. Yoon-gi hanya mengangkat genggaman tangannya seolah-olah akan memberikan bogem mentah padanya namun hal itu dibalas tawa oleh Taehyung.

"Senang melihatmu bisa akrab dengan mereka." Yoon-gi bicara padaku dan tersenyum. "Mungkin kau juga perlu dekat dengan Jungkook."

Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan bersamanya, Yoon-gi-ah.

 **-:o+o:-**

Keesokan harinya aku sudah bersiap untuk kembali menari. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku, perasaan ini. Aku ingin sekali melakukan koreo yang diajarkan lusa kemarin, tetapi bertemu dengan Jungkook lagi? Dan Jennie? Ya Tuhan, hal itu membuat semangatku luntur seketika.

Aku sampai di BILLION menggunakan bus. Kakiku kulangkahkan dengan malas, tidak ingin melihat sejauh apa kedekatan yang dilakukan Jungkook dan Jennie. Apa kemarin mereka bertemu? Atau mereka bertukar nomor?

 _Agh_! Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya sama sekali.

Saat aku masuk ke studio, di dalam sana masih ada beberapa yang belum datang. Mungkin karena aku juga datang lebih cepat lima menit dari waktu yang seharusnya. Lia Kim juga belum datang. Namun yang membuatku senang adalah salah satu dari koreografer BILLION, Park Jimin, hadir. Dia sangat dekat denganku karena aku pernah mengikuti kompetisi dengannya saat aku masih Beginner.

"Jimin!"

Dia seumuran denganku namun memiliki _skill_ yang benar-benar hebat. Aku memeluknya dan ia membalas pelukanku.

"Lalice! Aku merindukanmu!"

Aku memeluknya lumayan erat untuk melepaskan rasa rinduku.

"Bagaimana Amerika?" tanyaku bersemangat. "Kau membuatku sangat iri. Aku ingin dipanggil oleh kru _dance_ di Amerika untuk mengikuti kompetisi!"

Dia terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutku. "Kau pasti bisa! _Skill_ -mu luar biasa, kau tahu?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Aku sangat ingin sekali! Apa mereka semua hebat?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Sangat hebat! Aku bahkan sempat merasa rendah saat membandingkan _skill_ -ku dengan mereka."

"Kau benar-benar menganggumkan." Pujiku. "Aku sangat ingin bisa menyaingimu."

Lalu tanpa kusadari yang lain sudah datang. Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengecek beberapa persiapan dahulu disaat Lia Kim masuk ke dalam bersama Hoseok. Aku mempersilahkannya dan duduk menunggu yang lainnya mempersiapkan diri.

Rose datang bersama Jisoo dan duduk di samping kananku. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Jennie datang dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, agak sinis.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya senang bisa melihatnya hari ini."

 _Oh_ , iya. Jungkook sudah datang. Dia duduk di depan bersama Vernon dan Joshua. Sedangkan aku berada di belakang—tempat biasanya.

"Apa kalian semua ada kesulitan pada koreo kemarin?" tanya Lia Kim.

Kami bersorak tidak. Delapan Beginner ini cukup hebat. Mereka bisa mengikuti pola kami menghapal koreo dengan cepat.

Lalu Jimin masuk kembali dan berdiri di samping Lia Kim. Hoseok berjalan ke arah _macbook_ dan duduk di kursi hadapannya.

"Hari ini aku ingin memasangkan kalian satu sama lain." ucapnya. "Tapi sebelumnya coba kalian lakukan masing-masing. Ayo berdiri!" ia menepuk tangannya meminta kami berdiri.

Kami mengatur jarak sehingga mendapatkan ruang masing-masing. Lalu Hoseok memutar lagu We Don't Talk Anymore dan kami melakukan koreo sesuai yang diajarkan. Lia Kim dan Jimin memperhatikan dengan teliti. Siapapun yang terpilih aku yakin akan dibuatkan video untuk di _upload_ ke _channel_ Youtube.

Aku harus terpilih seperti biasanya. Karena semakin banyak jam terbangku, akan semakin dikenal diriku. Dan itu akan membuat peluang besar untukku diundang ke Amerika.

Lalu lagu berakhir. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku dan Lia Kim meminta kami untuk duduk.

Dia berbicara dengan Jimin dan mencoba memasangkan sepuluh _couple_ —katanya. Lalu dari sepuluh itu akan dipilih tiga pasangan untuk dibuat video.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat mereka mulai menunjuk satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan untuk dipasangkan. Yang lain bersorak dan menggoda, mereka hanya tersipu. Kudengar sampai pasangan ke-enam, namaku belum disebut. Lalu pasangan ke-tujuh adalah Rose dan Joshua.

"Ke-delapan, Lisa dengan Jungkook."

 **Deg!**

Kenapa kami?

Jennie melirikku sambil cemberut tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku hanya terfokus pada Jungkook yang melirikku dari arah dia duduk.

 _Oh_ , Tuhan.

"Ke-sembilan, Hyejeong dan Vernon. Terakhir, Jennie dan Junhong."

Lia Kim meminta kami semua membuat lingkaran besar kecuali bagi mereka yang dipanggil namanya, termasuk aku. Kami bersiap di sudut dan menari sesuai urutan.

Aku menunggu, berdiri dengan terpaksa bersama Jungkook. Dia berkeringat dan itu membuatnya sangat menggoda. Tapi aku harus menahan diriku. Lagipula Jungkook adalah jenis laki-laki brengsek. Dia menyetubuhiku dan tidak merasa bersalah, lalu kini ia mengincar teman baikku?

 _Tch_.

Pasangan kesatu mulai menari dengan penuh penghayatan, mereka bagus. Lalu pasangan selanjutnya. Aku terus menunggu giliranku dan tanganku rasanya dingin. Aku tidak siap. Aku hanya menunduk dan tak tahu apa yang tengah Jungkook lakukan sekarang.

Dan sekarang Rose maju bersama Joshua. Artinya setelah ini giliranku bersama Jungkook. Aku tidak peduli apa yang Jennie pikirkan sekarang, hatiku lebih tidak karuan sekarang.

Melihat mereka menari rasanya sangat menyatu. Mereka bisa menghayati dengan baik. Rose adalah penari yang bagus dan pendatang baru itu juga bagus. Mereka adalah kombinasi yang cocok.

Sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa sekarang adalah giliranku.

Jungkook maju terlebih dahulu dan aku mengikutinya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini. Aku yang berusaha menjauh darinya, kerap didekatkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak kuduga.

Aku menarik napasku dan mengambil posisi—berbaring dengan paha Jungkook sebagai bantalanku. Buku-buku jariku terasa kebas, entahlah, aku sangat merinding berada di dekatnya. Ia melirikku tepat pada mataku.

Lalu Hoseok menyalakan musik. Aku menggerakan tubuhku sesuai koreo yang telah diajarkan, dan tanpa kusangka bahwa kami memainkan ritme dengan tepat. Banyak sekali yang bersorak. Apalagi disaat gerakan dimana ia menyentuh pinggulku dan mendekat, lalu aku menjauh seolah mendorongnya. Kami seperti dua insan yang masih saling mencintai namun sudah tak saling berbicara.

Walau pada kenyataannya kami adalah orang asing yang melakukan kesalahan dan berusaha menjauh dari kenyataan.

Gerakanku selanjutnya adalah menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganku, dan aku tahu itu akan mendebarkan. Aku akan merasakan sentuhan bibirnya kembali secara nyata. Dan saat kulakukan, _shit_ , panas dalam tubuhku bergejolak naik dan aku larut dalam ritme yang indah ini.

Lagu selesai dan sorak riuh terdengar dari semuanya. Seolah kami adalah pasangan yang paling menarik sejauh ini. Tanpa sadar bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku menjauh dari area tengah, dimana aku tidak sadar kini giliran pasangan ke sembilan yang tampil.

Napasku terengah. Aku puas dengan tarianku. Dan juga Jungkook…

Kulirik ia yang melirikku juga. Aku segera menjauhkan kembali pandanganku sambil berusaha menormalkan laju napasku.

Sedekat ini dengannya, kurasa jantungku semakin berdebar kencang.

Kendalikan dirimu, Lisa.

Kau milik orang lain.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, pasangan ke-sepuluh yaitu Jennie dan Junhong selesai. Kami diminta untuk kembali duduk dan berkumpul. Sementara Lia Kim dan Jimin terlihat berdiskusi.

"Kalian semua memiliki potensi yang bagus. Dan aku melihat sebuah karisma dari duapuluh orang yang sudah dipilih." Lia Kim membuka pembicaraan. "Tentu kalian tahu harus ada tujuh pasangan yang tereliminasi," dia terkikik dengan penggunaan kata itu, "dan harus mencoba di koreo lainnya."

"Dan ternyata beberapa Beginner membuktikan diri mereka layak berada di BILLION." sambung Jimin.

"Jadi, pasangan yang terpilih untuk koreo ini adalah…"

Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kami semua—yang terpilih. Aku sangat bersemangat untuk mengetahui hasilnya.

"Pasangan nomor… tujuh, delapan dan sembilan!"

 _Fuck_!

Antara senang dan benci, aku bersorak, mengikuti sorakan lain yang juga diberikan padaku. Aku senang terpilih tapi hal itu membuatku akan kembali berurusan dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook melirikku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

 **-:o+o:-**

Kelas selesai. Aku membereskan barangku sendiri. Rose dan Jisoo sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, karena diluar sudah sangat mendung, terlihat bahwa hujan benar-benar akan turun dengan deras. Sementara Jennie, dia cemberut, aku tahu dia hanya kesal dan tidak mungkin marah padaku. Karena dia tidak tahu apapun tentang aku dan Jungkook. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah aku menari berpasangan dengan _crush_ -nya.

"Kau beruntung sekali, Lalice." Jennie masih cemberut. "Pertama terpilih, dan yang kedua partnermu adalah Jungkook." Lanjutnya pelan.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil masih membereskan barang-barangku.

"Aku jadi bingung."

Aku meliriknya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa ia akan mengajakku pulang bersama lagi atau tidak."

Hatiku tiba-tiba sakit mendengarnya. Namun kuabaikan perasaan itu.

"Coba tanya saja langsung."

"Dia sedang mengobrol dengan Jimin." Jennie menunjuk ke arah ujung dimana Jungkook dan Jimin sedang berada disana.

"Tunggu saja." ucapku pelan.

Tapi Jennie menggeleng. " _Aniya_. Aku tidak ingin terlihat mengejarnya." ucapnya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula ini mau hujan, aku harus bergegas."

Aku hanya diam mencerna kalimatnya.

"Lalice? Kau akan pulang bersamaku atau tidak?" Jennie melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku tidak tahu darimana aku pandai berbohong, tapi mulutku menjawab cepat tanpa berpikir. "Yoon-gi menjemputku."

" _A_ - _ah_ , baiklah." Terdengar desahan kecewa dari Jennie. Lalu ia meraih ranselnya dan berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku pulang lebih dulu ya, Lalice. Hati-hati."

Maaf, Jennie.

"Kau yang hati-hati." Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku saat ia pergi keluar dari studio.

Aku menyeletingkan ranselku lalu berdiri, tanpa membawanya. Langkahku membawa diriku mendekat pada Jimin dan Jungkook. Aku tidak merencanakan apapun tentang alasanku menghampiri mereka, aku hanya bergerak sesuai naluri.

"Lisa!" Jimin bersorak lalu menarik lenganku dan membawaku mendekat padanya. "Kau dan Jungkook benar-benar yang terbaik. Aku menyukai kalian."

Pipiku bersemu, rasanya panas. Aku melirik Jungkook yang memperhatikanku.

"T-tidak, itu biasa saja."

"Tidak, Lisa!" Jimin menyanggah. "Itu alasanku memasangkan kalian berdua. Kalian sangat cocok."

Jimin tentu tidak tahu aku memiliki kekasih.

"Kau selalu berlebihan, Chim." Jungkook berucap.

Tunggu, Chim?

"Sudah kubilang kau pantas masuk BILLION dari dulu!" ucap Jimin.

Tunggu.

"Apa kalian…?"

" _Ah_ ," Jimin terkikik. "Aku dan Jungkook berteman sejak SMP."

 _Oh_ , _shit_. Mengapa dunia ini mempersulitku?

"Dan kulihat kalian memiliki aura yang saling menarik satu sama lain. Apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?"

Aku menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban tetapi sebaliknya, Jungkook mengangguk.

Jimin merengut bingung. "Mana yang benar?"

" _A_ - _ah_ ," aku menggaruk tengkukku. "K-kami hanya sebatas kenal sebelumnya, itu pun baru beberapa hari."

Jungkook tidak mengiyakan dan juga tidak menyanggahnya.

"Baguslah. Setidaknya penampilan kalian akan lebih bagus. Kalian tahu? Kalian adalah pilihanku. Lia Kim memilih Rose Joshua. Dan Hoseok memilih Hyejeong Vernon, walau Hoseok pun menyukai penampilan kalian berdua."

"Itu bagus." Jungkook menjawab.

Aku hanya diam dan mengiyakan segala ucapan mereka. Sementara pikiranku dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana kehidupanku membawaku sejauh ini.

"A-aku harus pulang."

Kalimatku membuat Jungkook dan Jimin melirikku. Aku menjauh dari Jimin dan berpamitan, kemudian melenggang pergi sebelum mereka menahannya.

Segera kuraih ranselku dan bergegas keluar dari studio. Aku tidak karuan. Hari ini rasanya banyak hal yang terjadi dan mengagetkanku. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan melupakan semuanya lagi.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyebrang jalan dan menunggu di halte. Aku takut Jungkook menawariku tumpangan lagi jika aku menunggu disana. Terlihat percaya diri sekali padahal aku tidak tahu tentang apa yang dia rasakan terhadapku. Bukankah dia sudah mengincar Jennie?

Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan ke arah halte selanjutnya. Setidaknya aku harus menjauh dari tempat ini.

Suara petir terdengar cukup keras. Seringkali aku bergidik mendengarnya. Dan langkahku kubuat semakin besar agar aku cepat sampai.

Tapi dunia ini senang sekali mempermainkanku.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Aku berusaha melindungi tubuhku namun percuma. Tubuhku basah kuyup tak kurang dari duapuluh detik. Aku berlari kecil di trotoar, mencoba mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Namun yang kutemui hanyalah pohon dan pohon lagi. Aku tidak mau berteduh disana dan meningkatkan resikoku tersambar petir.

Sialan. Aku sangat sial hari ini.

Lalu sebuah mobil melaju secara perlahan, mengikuti langkahku. Aku melihat mobil itu, kurasa itu mobil Jimin. Aku pernah melihat ia menaikinya dua bulan lalu—sebelum ia ke Amerika. Lalu mobil itu berhenti sekitar sepuluh langkah di depanku.

Aku berhenti berlari dan terdiam hingga derasnya air hujan terasa bertubi-tubi jatuh di atas kepalaku.

Mobil itu hanya diam, menunggu. Lalu pintu depan sebelah kanan itu dibuka dari dalam.

Aku masih diam tidak berkutik dan mobil itu pun masih berada disana. Jika itu Jimin, ia pasti sudah keluar dan memayungiku. Tetapi ini tidak.

Tubuhku sudah sangat basah dan aku sangat kedinginan.

Persetan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menghampiri mobil dan setelah itu masuk ke dalamnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Sudah kuduga.

Jungkook menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan menancap gas, melajukan mobil yang kuyakin milik Jimin tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Tubuhku menggigil, sangat kedinginan. Dan aku hanya menatap ke depan, sesekali meliriknya dari ekor mataku dan berharap ia tidak menyadarinya.

Ia tetap melajukan mobilnya dalam diam. Jalanan yang ia lalui pun cukup sepi—kurasa ia mengambil jalan pintas—tetapi ia melajukannya dengan perlahan. Untuk apa? Mengulur waktu denganku? Kau terlalu percaya diri, Lisa.

Dia menyadari bahwa aku sangat kedinginan. Tetapi yang lebih menggangguku bukanlah basah dari tubuhku, melainkan aura intens yang tercipta dalam keheningan ini.

Tanpa kuduga dia memberhentikan mobilnya di tengah jalan.

Dia diam. Aku pun begitu.

Aku hanya meliriknya lagi dan tak sengaja ia menangkap lirikanku.

Aku hanya memperhatikan wajahnya dari tempatku duduk. Membiarkan tetesan air dari kepalaku turun menyusuri wajahku. Dan detik selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, ia sudah membawaku ke dalam pangkuannya dan mencium bibirku cukup liar. Sedangkan tanganku sudah melingkar di lehernya dan membalas ciuman ini dengan lebih panas. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuhku. Dan entah keberuntungan atau bukan, hari ini aku memakai baju ganti sebuah kaos merah muda dan tennis skirt berwarna putih. Rok itu mempermudahnya untuk menggerayangi pahaku sepuas yang ia mau.

Aku membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam. Kuhisap lidahnya hingga terasa kontras milikku yang dingin dan miliknya yang hangat. Tak bisa kuingat kapan Jungkook berhasil melepaskan celana dalamku dan menaruhnya di dasbor. Dan tak bisa kuingat juga sejak kapan aku sudah berhasil membuka resleting celana Jungkook, dan mengocok penisnya seperti sekarang.

Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku dengan sayu, sama seperti tatapan yang kuberikan padanya. Aku melenguh saat kucoba untuk memasukkan penisnya yang sudah sangat mengeras ke dalam tubuhku. Dan Jungkook terlihat sangat menggoda ketika aku melihatnya sangat ingin menyetubuhiku. Ia meremas pinggulku dan membantuku untuk memasukkan penisnya masuk. Dan dalam sekali hentakan, penis Jungkook tertanam sudah di dalam vaginaku yang sangat basah.

Aku kembali menciumnya sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhku. Jungkook membantuku sambil membalas ciumanku. Aku mendesah di sela-sela ciuman ini.

Jungkook menghentakkan pinggulnya berkali-kali, menyentuh titikku dan membuatku melenguh nikmat. Lalu Jungkook menciumi leherku, dan mengerti bahwa ia tidak seharusnya meninggalkan bekas disana. Kemudian tangannya menaikkan kaosku sehingga dadaku yang masih terbalut bra terlihat. Dia mengeluarkannya dan segera menghisap payudara kananku dengan penuh nafus sedangkan aku masih menggerakkan tubuhku untuk mencapai kenikmatan.

Jemari Jungkook memainkan _nipple_ kiriku. Lalu ia menatapku lagi dengan tatapan nafsu sambil membantuku menggerakkan pinggulku.

" _A_ - _ah_! _Angh_!"

Kulihat ia senang mendengar desahanku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku seduktif dan kembali mendesah. Tentu itu membuat Jungkook memaju-mundurkan penisnya semakin liar di dalam tubuhku.

Hingga kurasakan penisnya mulai berkedut. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Kucium kembali bibirnya dan ia mendapatkan sinyalku.

Saat kurasakan aku mencapai klimaks-ku, Jungkook pun menyemburkan air maninya di dalam tubuhku.

 _Shit_. Hangat. Nikmat.

Jungkook memeluk tubuhku erat saat ia mengeluarkan semua peluhnya dalam diriku. Disaat seperti ini aku merasakan benar-benar menyatu bersama Jungkook.

Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat. Aku hanya menikmatinya.

Kami terengah dalam nikmat. Dia memandangku berharap aku rutin mengonsumsi pil anti kehamilan, namun melihat diriku tidak panik, Jungkook mengerti tanpa harus bicara.

Aku melepaskan diri darinya. Berpindah kembali ke posisi dudukku sebelumnya setelah mengambil celana dalamku kembali. Aku memakainya dan duduk memandang lurus ke depan.

Kami tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia membenahi dirinya dan menyalakan kembali mesin mobil lalu melajukannya.

Aku berani membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan dimana alamatku, sehingga ia mengerti lalu melajukannya ke arah apartemenku.

Ini terasa salah sekaligus terasa benar.

Tidak ada yang kami bahas dalam perjalanan ini. Seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Jungkook tetap diam walau sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang dirinya dengan Jennie. Tapi Jennie mengatakan bahwa ia baru diantar sekali oleh Jungkook dan Jungkook belum melakukan pendekatan lain. Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook lusa lalu… hanya untuk membuatku panas?

Beberapa lama setelah itu kami sampai di depan apartemenku. Aku menarik napasku. Dan sebelum aku membuka pintu, Jungkook menyodorkan _smartphone_ -nya padaku. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun namun aku mengerti. Aku menaruh nomorku disana dan setelah itu kubuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Setelah kututup pintu tersebut, dia pergi menggunakan mobil Jimin itu.

Sebuah _missed call_ masuk ke dalam nomorku. Bibirku tersungging dan menamai kontak tersebut.

Kim Jisoo.

Kurasa setelah ini aku akan menumbuhkan kebusukkan dalam hubunganku bersama Yoon-gi.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Aku benar-benar tidak butuh pujian atau apalah itu, aku hanya butuh review kalian tentang cerita ini. Tentang jalan ceritanya, tentang penokohannya :' please**

 **Setelah itu aku akan update lebih sering but you need to be honest with me :'**

 **I really love you guys, aku ingin kalian menikmati fantasiku ini**

 **So, mind to review?**

 **Big love from me, Yuri**

...

 **Line : yurimasochist**

 **FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

 **Twitter : littlerape**

 **Wattpad : Yuri Masochist**


	5. Dangerous

**05**

 **.**

 **DANGEROUS**

 _ **'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made.**_

.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku tersenyum tanpa alasan. Aku tahu ini terdengar salah, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai bagaimana interaksiku bersama Jungkook dengan _secret language_ yang hanya bisa kami berdua mengerti.

Jangan menghakimiku bahwa aku salah, okay? Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, atau si Gadis Baik Lisa, tapi kejadian kemarin memang membuat jantungku berdebar entah karena alasan apa. Dan aku tidak menghianati Yoon-gi, _hm_ … mungkin.

Oh Tuhan!

Aku yakin aku tidak menghianati Yoon-gi… _selama ia tidak tahu_.

Sudahlah. Memikirkannya hanya membuat kepalaku sakit.

Aku membuka lemari pakaianku dan mengambil potongan baju berupa _mini skirt_ hitam dan juga _crop longsleeve_ garis hitam merah. Karena hari ini kami akan _take_ video dan Lia Kim meminta kami untuk memakai baju berwarna merah dan hitam.

Aku segera mengenakannya dan melapisinya dengan sweater berwarna gading sepaha. Kuambil pakaian ganti berupa dress corak bunga sepaha berwarna merah muda dan kumasukkan ke dalam ranselku. Setelah itu aku melapisi bibirku dengan lipgloss berwarna cherry dan setelah itu aku berangkat menuju BILLION.

 _I really can't wait._

Menggunakan bus seperti biasa, aku sampai di BILLION dalam duapuluh menit. Yang lain sudah berada disana, maksudku sudah lumayan ramai. Kumasukkan _smartphone_ -ku ke dalam saku sweater, aku akan menghubungi Yoon-gi nanti. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari seseorang, namun yang datang adalah Rose dan Jisoo.

"Roje~" sapaku.

Rose tersenyum sambil merangkul Jisoo. "Whoa, aku melihat gadis ini datang dengan sangat gembira."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku tersenyum malu. "Kau juga akan melakukan _take_ dengan Joshua, kalian sangat serasi."

Rose terkikik, begitupula dengan Jisoo.

"Aku kira aku ada kesempatan untuk koreo ini. Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini." ucap Jisoo.

"Kau tidak cocok menari couple, Jichu-ah~" goda Rose. "Mungkin koreo lainnya."

Jisoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku memang tidak bisa memperlihatkan aura berpasangan."

Aku tertawa kecil padanya. Jisoo ini sangat menyenangkan, dia sangat imut dan lucu.

Lalu kami terlarut mengobrol hal-hal ringan sampai akhirnya studio sudah sangat dipenuhi oleh yang lainnya. Lia Kim dan Jimin sudah datang, walau aku tidak melihat Hoseok maupun dua lainnya yang sampai saat ini belum kulihat lagi sejak liburan.

Lia Kim menyuruh ketiga pasangan—ya, itu termasuk aku dan Jungkook yang belum kulihat batang hidungnya—untuk melakukan reherseal. Karena setelah itu kami akan take video. Aku membuka sweater-ku dan meletakkannya di area sisi studio secara asal. Kulihat Rose dan Joshua sudah saling berinteraksi. Rose mengenakan mini dress sepaha lengan panjang berwarna merah, sedangkan Joshua mengenakan jeans dan kaos hitam, dan menghiasnya dengan bandana merah yang ia ikatkan di pergelangan tangannya. Sementara Beginner yang cantik itu, Hyejeong, mengenakan hotpants merah dengan kaos transparan berwarna hitam dan crop tee merah sebagai dalamannya. Dan pasangan Begginer-nya, Vernon, mengenakan kaos merah dengan celana harem hitam.

Dan baru saja aku terlihat _kesepian_ , Jungkook datang dari arah pintu studio dengan _knee ripped jeans_ hitam dan kaos merah hitam. Dan aku bersumpah, apapun yang ia kenakan akan membuat ia sangat menggoda.

Jungkook menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum dan… _shit_! Ini pertama kalinya! Kurasa jantungku akan berhenti berdetak sekarang juga.

"Masing-masing pasangan sudah datang, bukan? Kita akan mulai dalam sepuluh menit, jadi bersiaplah."

Ya Tuhan. Jungkook membuatku semakin menggila. Dia meraih tanganku dan memintaku untuk menarikan koreo. Aku gugup—sedikit. Perlakuannya hari ini membuat aku meleleh.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar tidak gemetar. Lalu kami menarikan koreo sembari berdiskusi sedikit, membenarkan apa yang terasa tidak pas. Dan banyaknya interaksi ini membuat… aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan lebih.

Lebih dari sekedar yang telah aku dapat.

Tak terasa sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. Kami diminta membuat ruang—membentuk huruf U—untuk pasangan yang akan menari. Dan kamera yang sudah siap di atas tripod yang dipasang di depan area U itu. Lalu Lia Kim meminta Rose dan Joshua maju ke tengah, ke hadapan kamera. Yang lain bersorak. Kulihat Jisoo dan Jennie menyemangatinya dari arah sebrangku. Jennie, ah iya, aku melupakan kehadirannya. Karena dia juga memang tidak menyapaku.

Mereka menari saat lagu diputar. Keduanya terlihat sangat bagus dalam menarikan koreo ini. Aku bahkan bertepuk tangan melihatnya. Tak salah karena keduanya adalah pilihan Lia Kim. Dan tanpa sadar keduanya sudah menyelesaikan koreo itu, dengan tepuk tangan riuh yang menghadiahinya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku untuk maju ke tengah karena sekarang giliran kami. Aku menelan ludahku dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengambil posisi. Aku mengikutinya. Aku berbaring di lantai dengan pahanya sebagai bantalanku. Kulirik kamera di depanku yang menyala seolah akan merekam kebersamaan kami.

Dari arah sudut—di hadapan _macbook_ —Jimin menyeringai, memberikan kode lalu menyalakan musiknya.

Sorakan riuh mulai terdengar saat kami memulai. Aku berusaha memusatkan diriku untuk koreo ini namun tetap saja, saat bersentuhan dengannya, punggungku langsung terasa dingin. Kami menarikan koreo itu dengan sempurna. Dalam setiap gerakannya, setiap _beat_ -nya, dan setiap detiknya. Kami menghabisinya dengan tanpa celah.

Dan studio dipenuhi oleh sorakan saat kami menyelesaikan tarian kami.

Aku tersenyum senang dalam sela napasku yang terengah. Segera aku pergi ke sisi dan yang lain langsung memujiku. Sedangkan Jungkook? Ia menghilang tanpa aku sadari.

Aku berusaha mencarinya di tengah-tengah berterima kasih atas pujian yang orang-orang berikan padaku. Sampai Hyejeong dan Vernon—pasangan terakhir dipanggil—dan menuju area tengah hadapan kamera, mengambil posisi, aku tidak bisa menemukan Jungkook.

Jennie bersama Jisoo, menonton. Ia tidak datang kepadaku. Apa-apaan, Jennie? Apa kau marah akan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan milikmu?

Walau sepenuhnya bukan milikku juga…

Aku merangkak ke sisi dinding, tempat dimana aku meletakkan _sweater_ -ku. Teringat bahwa aku belum mengabari Yoon-gi sejak aku bangun tidur pagi tadi. Kuarih _smartphone_ -ku dari saku _sweater_ dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk satu menit yang lalu.

 **Kim Jisoo.**

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan senyuman yang tak bisa kutahan. Ini dari Jungkook.

Kubuka pesan itu segera.

 _ **Locker room. Now.**_

Senyumku merekah. Segera aku berdiri dan membawa _smartphone_ -ku bersamaku. Hyejeong dan Vernon masih menari, dan yang lain terfokus dengan mereka. Mereka tidak akan menyadari kepergianku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar studio dan menuju _locker room_ di samping studio. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan dan mendapati Jungkook sudah berdiri di hadapan satu locker. Aku menatapnya, membiarkan mataku terkunci padanya. Aku menaruh _smartphone_ -ku pada bangku panjang yang berada di tengah locker-locker yang mengelilinginya.

Dan tanpa melepas pandanganku darinya, aku berjalan menuju Jungkook dan detik selanjutnya kami sudah berciuman panas. Satu pahaku terangkat dan ia mengaitkannya di pinggulnya. Tangannya meraba bebas pahaku—aku bersyukur mengenakan _mini skirt_ hitam ini.

Jungkook masih berkeringat, dan itu sangat memicu nafsuku. Tanganku melingkar di lehernya, memperdalam ciuman kami. Dan kami tahu kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukannya.

Jadi, lagi-lagi ia sudah berhasil menyentuh bagian sensitifku. Jarinya menggoda, dan aku tidak perlu waktu banyak untuk terangsang. Aku selalu bergairah dengannya. Jungkook dapat dengan mudahnya melucuti celana dalamku dan aku tidak tahu apapun. Aku hanya inginkan Jungkook sekarang.

Lalu ia mengangkat satu kakiku yang lainnya, menggendongku. Dan ia membalikkan tubuh kami hingga punggungku membentur pintu locker lumayan keras—aku tahu ia sangat tidak sabar. Aku menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk lebih menghimpitku diantara tubuhnya dan locker. Kemudian Jungkook menurunkan resletingnya dan mengocok penisnya sebentar. Aku tahu ini harus cepat, tapi ini sangat menggairahkan.

Aku melepaskan ciuman dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Lalu kutangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Dia melirik ke bawah, memastikan ia sudah memposisikan penisnya tepat pada bibir vaginaku lalu menatapku kembali, dengan tatapan yang aku suka. Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Mulutnya terbuka dalam napasnya yang terengah, disaat ia berhasil mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalam vaginaku. Kurasakan diriku meremas kuat penisnya di dalam. Terasa agak sakit karena ini harus cepat sehingga diriku belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima. Aku menjilat bibirnya sebelum ia menghentakkan penisnya hingga tertanam seutuhnya.

Aku meremas bahunya kemudian, sementara tangannya berada di bokongku. Ia meremasnya lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya. Vaginaku menjepit penis Jungkook yang keras di dalamku. Jungkook terus menggerakkannya dan aku tidak kuasa menahan desahanku. Tetapi Jungkook mencium bibirku sebentar, memberikan kode bahwa aku tidak boleh banyak bersuara.

Kutahan desahanku di setiap gerakan yang ia berikan. " _N_ - _nghh_ Jungkook… _ohh_.."

Dia terlihat menyeringai. Menyukai disaat aku mendesahkan namanya. Aku meremas rambutnya kemudian, membantunya bergerak, menghentakkan penisnya berulang kali di dalamku.

" _A_ - _angh_.. _shit_..."

" _Say my name_ … _ugh_ , _again_ …"

 _Fuck_! Dia memintaku! Dia bicara padaku dalam keadaan seperti ini! Jungkook, sialan! Kau membuatku sangat menginginkanmu!

"J-Jungkook… _ahh_ , _m_ - _more_ …."

Dia terlihat sangat menyukainya. Dan itu memberikan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri untukku. Gerakan Jungkook semakin menggila. Dia menghentakkannya berulang kali, sampai ia mencengkram pinggulku keras.

Aku terus mendesah, memacu libidonya. Membantunya mencapai orgasme. Dan Jungkook menggerakkan penisnya dengan sangat liar di dalamku. Hingga akhirnya ia mencapai hasratnya bersamaan denganku.

" _Aaah_ … J-Jungkook… _God_!"

Dan mengeluarkan seluruh air maninya di dalam vaginaku.

Jungkook, kau semakin mengikatku, kau tahu?

Kami terengah bersama, lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Perlahan rasa bersalah itu semakin menghilang. Seiringan dengan betapa sukanya aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook. Seperti ini.

Jungkook menurunkan tubuhku lalu aku bergegas mengenakan kembali celana dalamku. Dia—seperti biasa—tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku mendekat padanya, memberikannya sebuah kecupan ringan sebelum meraih _smartphone_ -ku dan meninggalkan _locker room_. Meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri.

Tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang hal ini.

Aku kembali ke studio dan disana mereka tengah berkumpul melihat video yang sudah di rekam, secara berebutan. Lia Kim pasti akan meng- _upload_ videonya nanti malam, setelah ia edit. Dan disaat aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada sekitar, seseorang muncul dihadapanku secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini padaku, Lalisa."

Itu Jennie. Dia terlihat kesal.

Lalu Rose dan Jisoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tunggu, apa ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Mengapa kau jahat padaku?"

A-apa? Apakah aku dan Jungkook… ketahuan?

" _W_ - _what_ _are you talking about_ , Jen?"

Jennie membuang napasnya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tahu aku menyukai Jungkook. Apa kau tidak bisa membantuku untuk dekat dengannya? Kau terlalu terlarut dengan _dance_ dan sampai melupakan aku disini!"

O-oh. Dia tetap tidak tahu.

" _She's really into him_." Imbuh Rose. "Aku pikir, kau harus membantunya."

Aku mendecih. "Apa? Jennie menyukai Jungkook tidak ada urusannya sama sekali denganku. Coba dekati dia sendiri."

Mimik wajah Rose berubah saat mendengar kalimatku. " _Why are you so mean_ , Lisa? Dia hanya ingin kau membantunya, tidak lebih."

Aku memutar kedua bolamataku. Seolah aku ditekan disini untuk memberikan Jungkook padanya. Terkesan sangat _bitchy_ , _but hell_ , menjauhlah dari teritori-ku, Jennie!

" _Listen_ , aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Kenapa kau menanggapinya seserius ini, Lisa?" suara Jennie melemah. "Apa aku membuatmu kesal sebelumnya?"

Aku terdiam.

"M-maaf. Aku hanya iri melihat kalian berdua dipasangkan dan terpilih. Lagipula ini hanya permintaanku sebagai teman dekat. Seperti dahulu saat _crush_ -ku menyukaimu, kau terus menggodaku. Kenapa sekarang kau menanggapinya seserius ini? Seolah… aku melakukan hal yang salah."

 _Oh_. _Shit_.

Sikapku terlalu kentara.

Lisa, tenangkan dirimu.

Aku meremas _smartphone_ di tanganku dan mencari cara untuk pergi dari situasi ini.

"Yoon-gi sudah menjemputku. Aku harus bergegas."

Aku meninggalkan ketiganya dengan cepat. Meraih _sweater_ -ku lalu pergi ke _locker room_ untuk mengganti pakaianku. Dan sudah bisa kutebak Jungkook sudah tidak ada disana. _Well_ , locker wanita dan pria memang disatukan.

Dan setelah mengganti pakaianku, dengan cepat aku segera pulang.

 **-:o+o:-**

Apartemenku tidak terkunci. _Guess what_? Yoon-gi pasti sudah berada di dalam dan akan menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan mengapa aku tidak mengabarinya.

Kubuka pintu apartemenku secara perlahan dan menemukan Yoon-gi duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah. Aku tersenyum simpul saat ia menatapku. Dan beralasan,

"aku bangun telat sekali, jadi harus cepat ke BILLION. Maaf tidak sempat mengabarimu."

Yoon-gi berkata tidak apa. Aku mendekat padanya untuk mengecup bibirnya tetapi ia menarikku sampai terbaring di sofa. Lalu menghimpitku sambil mencium bibirku.

Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya tetapi ia semakin menghimpitku. Yoon-gi selalu seperti ini jika ingin melakukan seks. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku belum membersihkan diriku sebelumnya.

" _B_ - _baby_ , _p_ - _please_ …"

Kudorong kembali tubuhnya sampai ia menjauh. Ia menatapku bingung. Dan segera kubuat alasan agar ia tidak curiga.

"A-aku perlu mandi, Sayang. Tubuhku lengket sekali."

Yoon-gi menyeringai. "Aku ikut?"

Aku menggeleng dan menarik posisiku hingga duduk. " _No_ , _Baby_. Aku hanya perlu mandi lebih dahulu."

Dia terdiam. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku lalu menatapku.

Aku mencoba bersikap biasa. Menatapnya seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Jangan bertanya. Kumohon.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat.

Ia tetap menatapku. Aku takut ia bisa melihat bahwa aku berbohong. Namun Yoon-gi hanya menarik napasnya lalu memelukku. "Maaf sering meninggalkanmu, Sayang. Aku janji akan meluangkan waktu."

Dia mengira aku marah padanya karena ia selalu menghilang sebelum aku bangun.

 _That's great_.

"Tidak apa." Aku tersenyum simpul. "Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu."

Lalu kulepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Aku tahu, suatu saat nanti, Yoon-gi akan menemukan kejanggalan dariku.

Semoga tidak secepatnya.

 **-:o+o:-**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhku. Dan juga mengulang memori tadi yang membuat senyumku merekah begitu saja mengingatnya. Yoon-gi sudah duduk di ranjang, memperhatikanku yang berjalan ke arah lemari lalu mengenakan sepotong celana dalam berwarna putih dan kaos u-neck berwarna abu.

Setelah itu aku berjalan ke arah meja rias dan mulai menyisir rambutku yang masih basah.

"Besok hari sabtu, BILLION belum ada latihan untuk kompetisi _or something_ , _right_?"

Aku hanya menggumam menjawabnya.

" _So_ , kau harus ikut lagi bersamaku."

Aku terdiam, belum menjawab.

"Sayang?"

"A-aku tidak bisa." jawabku ragu.

"Tidak, Lisa. Kau harus ikut." Yoon-gi menolak. "Apa kau sudah akrab dengan Jungkook?"

Ya Tuhan, aku sampai lupa bahwa Yoon-gi tentu tahu Jungkook masuk BILLION.

"Y-ya, lumayan." aku menghentikan kegiatan menyisirku dan melirik Yoon-gi dari pantulan cermin di hadapanku.

"Itu bagus! Besok Jungkook juga datang."

Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar hal itu. Tak sadar aku mengulum bibir bawahku sendiri. Lalu aku melanjutkan kegiatan menyisirku, untuk bersikap normal.

"Memangnya besok kita akan kemana?"

"Ke pantai. Minggu sore kita pulang." Yoon-gi terlihat berbaring di ranjang setelah itu. "Kami butuh _refreshing_. Taehyung lebih menginginkannya, haha." ia terkikik.

Pantai. Jungkook.

Kombinasi yang menyenangkan.

Aku menyanggupinya. Hal itu membuat Yoon-gi senang. Aku selesai menyisir rambutku dan segera beranjak menuju ranjang.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di samping Yoon-gi, menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalku. Lalu ia merangkul punggungku, membawaku mendekat, dan mengusap surai rambutku yang masih basah.

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia. _Saranghae_." ucap Yoon-gi lembut.

Lisa, kau benar-benar sudah berubah dari gadis baik menjadi seperti ini.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Hello, maaf untuk post chapie ini agak terlambat karena… hm, kalian bersembunyi? Well, ditambah urusan pribadi huhu maafkan aku  
**

 **I love you guys, please support me**

 **Please give me a review**

 **See you in the next chappie~**

 **I LOVE YOU**

...

 **Line : yurimasochist**

 **FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

 **Twitter : littlerape**

 **Wattpad : Yuri Masochist**


	6. Irresistible

**06**

 **IRRESISTIBLE**

 **.**

 _ **Feeling like I'm breathing my last breath**_.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu di dalam mobil sementara Yoon-gi mengisi bahan bakar. Di depan mobil yang aku tumpangi bersama Yoon-gi terdapat satu mobil lain yang berisi Seokjin, Taehyung dan tebak siapa? Ya, seseorang yang merusak akal sehatku.

Pagi buta ini kami sudah berangkat menuju pantai Gyeongpo dan akan menghabiskan perjalanan selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Sejak awal berangkat aku sama sekali belum melihat Jungkook secara langsung, hanya mencuri pandang dari arah kaca mobil. Namun pesan yang dia berikan sebelum berangkat cukup membuatku terus tersenyum sejak tadi.

 _ **Looks like we're gonna have some fun.**_

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi disaat aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Jungkook. Walau aku tahu resikonya akan sangat tinggi.

Yoon-gi mengatakan, Seokjin sudah menyewa sebuah rumah penginapan di daerah yang sepi. Ah, aku tidak tahu. Biarkan orang kaya itu yang mengurusnya. Yang terpenting, _weekend_ -ku akan sangat menyenangkan.

Jujur saja, Jungkook membuatku gila.

Dia berhasil membuatku tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku memang sudah menghianati seseorang.

Lalu Yoon-gi masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Dia berseru pada Seokjin—yang mengemudikan mobil lainnya—bahwa kita akan mendapatkan liburan yang menyenangkan. Setelah itu ia mengemudikan mobilnya mengikuti mobil Seokjin.

Aku tidak membalas pesan Jungkook, karena aku tahu bahwa aku harus berhati-hati. Dan aku harap Jungkook juga mengerti. Lagipula yang kami rasakan bukanlah rasa ingin menjalani _chat_ yang lucu dan basa-basi, kami sudah menemukan hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan.

Jadi aku hanya mengobrol dengan Yoon-gi, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Lagipula aku masih mencintainya. Aku yakin akan hal itu… _yeah_.

Dan tidak terasa tiga jam kurang sudah terlewat. Kami sudah sampai di daerah Gyeongpo. Perjalanan dari Seoul memang cukup melelahkan namun inilah pantai bagus yang terdekat dari tempat tinggal kami. Aku yakin mereka tidak memilih destinasi yang jauh karena yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah bernapas sejenak, melupakan segala kepenatan.

Ya, aku juga membutuhkan hal itu.

Kami sampai di villa yang dimaksud. Daerah pantai ini memang sepi dan villanya terlihat sederhana namun nyaman. Aku tidak tahu berapa harga yang dikeluarkan oleh Seokjin, yang pasti kami mendapatkan tempat yang bagus.

Aku turun dari mobil, lalu disusul dengan Yoon-gi. Dari mobil lainnya, Seokjin, Taehyung dan juga Jungkook keluar sembari membawa barang mereka. Aku tidak membawa apapun, semuanya sudah ada di dalam koper kecil bersama dengan barang milik Yoon-gi.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Ini menyenangkan. Udaranya begitu menyejukkan. Lagipula aku suka pantai, tentu akan banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan disini.

Kami berlima segera masuk ke dalam villa setelah Seokjin mengambil kuncinya dari tempat persewaan. Dan di dalam sana terdapat ruang tengah tempat bersantai—ada juga televisi, tiga kamar tidur dan juga dapur beserta dua kamar mandi. Sementara di halaman ada empat kursi pantai dari kayu yang berjajar rapi dengan meja diantaranya.

 _I love it. I really love it._

Lalu pembagian kamar dilakukan. Aku dan Yoon-gi mendapatkan kamar tepat didepan ruang tengah. Lalu di sampingnya kamar untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook. Sementara Seokjin mengambil kamar di belakang sendiri—ya, memang kamar yang dibelakang cenderung lebih kecil.

Aku melirik Jungkook yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun dia tidak memperhatikanku. Jadi kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku bersama Yoon-gi yang menarik koper kecil itu.

Di dalam kamar, aku segera duduk di tepi ranjang, dimana Yoon-gi mulai mengeluarkan sedikit barang-barang seperti charger dan juga alat mandi. Setelah itu Yoon-gi menghampiriku, mengusap kepalaku dan bertanya dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dan hal itu membuat ia mencubit ujung hidungku. "Kau tahu aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum seperti ini."

 _Ya, dan aku yang akan menghancurkan hatimu suatu hari nanti._

Yoon-gi membuka kaos yang dia kenakan. Lalu menggantinya dengan kaos lain dari dalam koper. Dia dengan celana pendek selututnya segera keluar kamar.

"Aku akan menemui yang lain lebih dahulu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Kuambil _remote_ _ac_ dan menyalakannya. _Hhh_ , seperti ada yang hilang dari diriku.

Kunikmati sejuknya suasana di dalam sini. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Yoon-gi kembali bersama Seokjin. Dia mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melihat-lihat sekitar dan mencari apakah ada tempat makan atau tidak. Sebetulnya pasti ada karena ini tempat wisata walaupun Seokjin berhasil menyewa villa yang daerahnya sepi karena tidak sembarangan orang bisa menempati daerah ini. Karena tempat ini sangat bersih, jadi tidak sembarang wisatawan—apalagi yang jorok—bisa berada disini. Selain itu mereka mengatakan akan membeli minuman dingin. Itu bagus.

Kemudian keduanya pergi.

Aku hanya kembali menatap langit-langit dan menikmati suasana ini. Sampai _smartphone_ -ku bergetar. Kuambil dari saku _short pants_ -ku dan mengeceknya.

 **Kim Jisoo.**

Senyumku seketika merekah saat aku membaca namanya. Kubuka pesan itu.

 **Bathroom. Naked. Now.**

 _W-what_?

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku suka diperintah seperti ini. Rasanya seperti aku ingin tunduk kepadanya setiap saat. Tapi… apa dia lupa masih ada Taehyung disini? Namun tentu saja aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Tidak sama sekali.

Aku tidak membalasnya dan tentu Jungkook tahu aku sudah membaca pesannya. Beruntung kami berdua menggunakan iMessage.

Kugigit bibir bawahku karena tidak bisa membayangkan hal menyenangkan apa yang akan kudapatkan kali ini. Aku membawa handuk dan juga peralatan mandiku, setidaknya jika ada yang melihatku, ini akan terlihat sangat nyata.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamar Seokjin—satu kamar mandi lainnya berada di samping dapur.

Di dalam kamar mandi, kubuka pakaianku dan meletakkannya di sebuah gantungan. Kamar mandinya cukup bagus. Toilet berada di samping wastafel dan di ujung terdapat _shower room_ yang berdinding kaca transparan.

Aku sudah telanjang. Kunyalakan _shower_ dan segera mengguyur tubuhku di bawahnya. Kubasuh wajah dan rambutku dan menikmati dinginnya air di sekujur tubuhku. Sampai tiba-tiba darahku terasa naik sampai ke kepala, disaat sebuah tangan melingkar di perutku. Dan sebuah bisikan manis di telingaku.

"Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini."

 _Yeah_. Pertama kalinya kami berdua telanjang bersama. Bisa kurasakan penisnya yang mengeras berada di belakang tubuhku, bersentuhan dengan bokongku.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku padanya sambil bertanya, "Taehyung?"

"Sudah kuurus. _Now, just you and me_."

Aku suka berbicara dengannya. Aku suka berinteraksi dengannya. Aku suka dia mengeluarkan banyak suara untukku.

Jungkook meremas payudaraku dan memelintir _nipple_ -ku. Aku melenguh. Sensasinya benar-benar menggairahkan disaat air mengalir di antara tubuh kami. Lalu tangan Jungkook turun perlahan, menuju _vagina_ ku. Dia mengusapnya, menggesekkan telunjuknya di klitorisku. Dan, demi Tuhan, aku siap kau tiduri kapan saja.

Lalu ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam vaginaku. Tidak, Jungkook. Aku lebih membutuhkan penismu sekarang. Namun Jungkook hanya menggerakkannya sebentar dan tertarik pada hal lain.

Dia mendorong kepalaku, membuat tubuhku menunduk. Aku menumpukan kedua telapak tanganku pada dinding. Sementara Jungkook meremas bokongku sebelum mengusap _butthole_ -ku. Dia menekan jarinya di permukaan sebelum menjilat punggungku.

 _Shit_.

Jungkook memang pandai membuat lututku melemas.

Lalu kulihat ia meraih botol sabun yang aku bawa. Dia melumasnya pada _butthole_ -ku—kurasakan itu. Dan setelahnya kurasakan satu jarinya masuk ke dalam sana perlahan.

" _O_ - _oh_ _my_ …"

Aku melenguh. Dan aku tahu Jungkook menyukainya. Dia mencoba memasukkannya lebih dalam, sambil menambah satu jari lagi. Aku mencoba menahan kuat tubuhku yang aku tumpu ke dinding, disaat seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Melemas.

Jungkook menggerakkannya sebentar lalu menarik jarinya keluar. Lalu ia mengambil kembali botol sabun dan kurasa ia melapisinya pada penisnya. Karena setelah itu kuarasakan penisnya menembus masuk ke dalam _butthole_ -ku.

"J-Jungkook! _A_ - _ah_!"

Dia mencoba memasukinya perlahan sampai ia menghentakkannya sekaligus. Tubuhku tersentak. Jungkook meremas pinggulku lalu menghentakkanya sekali lagi, membuatku mendesahkan namanya lagi.

Kemudian dia menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur di dalam _butthole_ -ku. Tangannya meremas rambutku, membuatku menoleh dan ia segera menciumku.

Jungkook terus menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana. Menghentakkannya sesekali lalu menggeram nikmat. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah.

" _Hhh_ … _hmn_ …"

Dan suaranya dalam nafsu benar-benar favoritku.

Aku terus mendesahkan namanya, berkali-kali. Dan gerakannya menjadi semakin cepat dan agak kasar.

Sampai aku tidak tahu menghabiskan berapa lama bersama Jungkook di kamar mandi. Hingga ia selesai and mengeluarkan semua mani-nya di dalam _butthole_ -ku. Lalu menciumku dan membilas tubuhnya. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar mandi.

 **-:o+o:-**

Selesai membersihkan diriku, aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan memakai pakaian. _Crop tee_ tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan juga _short pants_ berwarna merah muda. Rambutku masih basah, jadi aku mencoba mengeringkannya sedikit, setidaknya menjadi setengah kering.

Aku tidak tahu dimana Jungkook setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia—lagi-lagi—selalu meninggalkanku setelah menyetubuhiku. Ya, aku tahu alasannya karena kami harus bermain aman. Tapi tetap saja. Aku ingin memiliki _private time_ bersamanya.

Lima menit kemudian Yoon-gi datang. Dia melihatku sedang mengeringkan rambut.

"Kau mandi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Panas sekali."

" _Ah_." Yoon-gi mengangguk. "Aku dan Seokjin membeli beberapa minuman bersoda dan juga _beer_. Semua ada di lemari pendingin. _Snack_ juga."

Aku lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Kulihat Jungkook sedang diluar bersama Taehyung. Kau tidak mau bergabung?"

" _I will_." Aku menjawab.

" _Good_." Yoon-gi mendekat dan mengecup pucuk kepalaku. " _I love you_. Aku ada diluar untuk bergabung, datang menyusul, _okay_?"

" _Okay_."

Kemudian Yoon-gi pergi keluar dan meninggalkanku di kamar. Aku menarik napasku panjang. Bokongku agak sakit, itu karena aku dan Yoon-gi tidak sering melakukan _anal sex_ , jadi sudah bisa dikatakan sangat lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya. Tapi tentu aku tidak lupa bagaimana rasanya melakukan _anak sex_ bersama Yoon-gi. Namun, Jungkook yang terbaik. Tubuhku bahkan masih memanas jika memikirkannya.

Aku selesai menata rambutku yang kini setengah kering setidaknya. Lalu aku berdiri dan menuju keluar, melihat mereka berempat melepas penat bersama-sama. Dan aku bergabung.

Dengan kebusukkan yang tersembunyi.

 **-:o+o:-**

Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain di pantai, memasak untuk makan siang dan melewati semuanya dengan canda dan tawa. Aku mengakrabkan diri pada Seokjin dan Taehyung—yang terus mengerjaiku. Dan berusaha bersikap biasa kepada Jungkook. Dan kurasa Yoon-gi menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana interaksiku dengan mereka.

Tanpa tahu ada sesuatu di balik semuanya.

Setelah makan malam—di sebuah restoran daerah pantai karena kami terlalu lelah untuk memasak kembali—kami duduk di tepi pantai, beralaskan pasir. Beberapa kaleng _beer_ sudah kosong, berserakan bersama beberapa bungkus keripik kentang dan juga biskuit. Aku sudah menghabiskan satu kaleng _beer_ dan ini kaleng keduaku. Sementara Yoon-gi disampingku, entahlah, dia sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali _beer_ sampai wajahnya memerah. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan kesadaran atau semacamnya.

Seokjin bermain gitar, dan Jungkook yang duduk di paling ujung bernyayi lagu Purpose milik Justin Bieber. Aku tidak tahu suaranya sebagus itu. Suara lembutnya membuat hatiku meleleh. Tapi dia hanya menyanyikan dua bait lagu, karena setelah itu tertawa dan membiarkan Taehyung dengan suara _deep_ nya melanjutkan.

Seokjin ikut bernyanyi dan Jungkook kembali bersuara pada bagian lirik _"Ask you to forgive me for my sins, oh would you please?"_

Lalu matanya melirik ke arahku.

 **Deg!**

Jantungku rasanya hampir jatuh saat itu juga.

Dia membuatku menginginkan semuanya lebih jauh. Lebih dalam. Jungkook tidak membiarkan aku sadar akan segala kesalahan yang kami perbuat. Ia hanya membuatnya semakin jauh.

Dan aku menyukainya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Taehyung mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dan terkikik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, namun setelah ia mendekat pada Yoon-gi, dan aku mengerti.

"Kau harus lihat ini. Video kekasihmu menari bersama Jungkook sialan ini." kata Taehyung.

Dan, _oh_ , tentu saja Lia Kim sudah meng _upload_ _video_ yang sama sekali belum kulihat. Dan kurasa Jungkook pun belum melihatnya. Yoon-gi menggerenyit dan Seokjin mendekat ke arah Taehyung, mengabaikan gitar karena penasaran.

"Lisa?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Lalu Yoon-gi tertawa. "Mana coba kulihat. Dia sering sekali dapat bagian di Youtube."

" _Yeah_. Dan kali ini dengan _uri_ Kookie." Tehyung membalas.

Kemudian ketiganya menonton video kami menari—yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku takut ada kesalahan yang aku perbuat sehingga membuat mereka menyadari bahwa kami menyimpan kebusukkan. Tetapi ketiganya hanya tertawa, kagum, lalu menggoda Yoon-gi.

Aku melirik Jungkook yang masih diam di tempatnya. Dan tebak apa yang tengah ia lakukan?

Memperhatikanku.

"Lihat! Lihat! Mereka sangat cocok!" dari suaranya sepertinya Taehyung me- _replay_ bagian kami.

Yoon-gi menontonnya dengan mata yang sayu, kuarasa ia hampir mabuk dan sebentar lagi ambruk. Entahlah. Banyak sekali _beer_ yang dia minum jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Mungkin ia sangat ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari pekerjaan.

"Jungkook tak mungkin cocok dengan Lisa…" sudah kukatakan, Yoon-gi mulai melantur. "Yang cocok itu kau! Jadi aku harus mengawasimu!" lalu dia menunjuk Taehyung pada wajahnya.

Seokjin tertawa melihatnya sementara Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kurasa kau mengakui bahwa kami cocok? Baiklah~ kesempatanku~"

" _Aish_! Mau cari masalah denganku, Kim Taehyung?" Yoon-gi menggulung kaos bagian lengannya dan hal itu membuat Seokjin menepuk kepalanya.

"Lisa, kurasa Yoon-gi sudah tidak beres. Ayo ajak dia ke dalam."

Aku terkesiap dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada Seokjin dan mengangguk. Lalu terkekeh dengan terpaksa dan mendekat pada Yoon-gi.

"Ayo tidur." Ajakku.

Dan Yoon-gi mengangguk sambil berdiri. Seokjin dan Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Dan kemudian kami memutuskan untuk menyudahi malam ini dan segera masuk ke dalam villa.

Aku dan Yoon-gi segera menuju kamar kami, dan aku membantunya untuk merebahkan diri di ranjang. Dia ingin aku memeluknya sambil berbaring dan aku menyetujuinya.

"Kau menari bersama Jungkook?"

Aku agak kaget saat ia bertanya. Wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku, memandangku dengan mata yang berat.

"Y-ya…"

"Lisa tidak bilang padaku."

Aku mengulum bibir bawahku sebelum menjawab. "Aku mau bercerita tapi kau selalu pulang larut."

" _Oh_ ~, maafkan aku Sayang." Dia mendekat padaku dan mengecup pipiku. "Aku sangat sibuk sampai melupakanmu, ya?"

"Tidak apa." Kuusap punggungnya perlahan. "Ayo tidur, aku kelelahan."

Yoon-gi mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu dia mengecup pipiku lagi sebelum benar-benar terdiam. Aku terus mengusapi punggungnya. Bersyukur karena Yoon-gi yang mabuk kali ini tidak merepotkan.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk tidur sambil mengusapi punggung Yoon-gi. Yoon-gi mulai memeluk pinggangku erat dan kurasa ia sudah tertidur. Aku mencoba untuk tidur juga tetapi tidak bisa. Pikiranku penuh dengan suara Jungkook, wajahnya bahkan memori tadi siang.

Dan membuatku penasaran karena ia tidak mengirimku pesan sama sekali.

Bukan. Maksudku bukan pesan selamat malam atau tentang seks. _Ah_. Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin semua hal tentangnya terus menerus.

Aku mencoba untuk membuat diriku tidur dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Yoon-gi sudah tertidur. Ini sudah sekitar limabelas menit dan aku masih belum bisa membuat diriku tidur walau sudah sejak tadi tidak ada suara salah satu dari mereka terdengar dari arah luar kamar ini.

Mungkin aku benar-benar harus tidur.

Kucoba kembali untuk tidur dan duapuluh menit kemudian hasilnya masih sama. Aku masih tersadar dalam posisi dan juga keadaan seperti ini.

Memikirkan orang lain.

Aku membuang napasku berat dan menyerah pada keadaan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Kuraih smartphone dalam saku celanaku secara perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak mengusik Yoon-gi. Dan menggigit bibir bawahku saat mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Jungkook.

 **I'm hungry…**

Kutekan tombol send dan berharap cemas. Ingin dia menjawab pesanku walau separuh hatiku menginginkan aku untuk tidak terlalu terlarut padanya.

Walaupun kenyataannya aku sudah.

Dan mataku membulat saat Jisoo, _ah,_ maksudku Jungkook, membalas pesanku dalam lima detik.

 **Kim Jisoo**

 **Meet me in the kitchen. I'll make sure you're fed.**

 _Shit_ , Jungkook. Membaca pesanmu membuat darah dalam tubuhku berdesir hebat.

Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, tapi aku inginkan dia. Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Kucoba untuk menarik lenganku perlahan dari Yoon-gi yang masih tertidur pulas. Lalu perlahan turun dari ranjang. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara ataupun gerakan yang dapat membangunkannya.

Segera aku keluar dari kamar dengan cara mengendap, seperti penguntit. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, sepertinya yang lain juga sudah tidur karena kelelahan. Lagipula Taehyung mengajak kami untuk melihat _sunrise_ nanti pagi, jadi sepertinya mereka sudah tidur lebih cepat.

Sampai di dapur, aku melihat siluet seseorang bersandar di depan meja _pantry_. Siluet yang tercipta dari cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Aku lupa apa yang terjadi pada _smartphone_ -ku saat itu, karena aku berjalan ke arahnya dan segera menciumnya penuh nafsu. Dan ia membalasku dengan lebih.

Jungkook segera mengangkat tubuhku lalu mendudukanku pada meja _pantry_. Sementara aku masih membalas ciumannya sangat kelaparan. Jungkook tidak basa-basi, _yeah_ , aku suka dia yang seperti itu. Mungkin aku bosan dengan sesi making love yang romantic dan penuh perasaan. Ini menggila. Sangat gila. Dan aku menyukainya.

Dia membuka _short pants_ ku. Sangat cepat. Bahkan berhasil melucuti semua dari tubuh bagian bawahku. Lalu dia melepaskan ciumannya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya samar, hanya sedikit dengan bantuan cahaya bulan. Tapi melihatnya seperti ini, dan mendengar deru napasnya dalam keheningan ini, membuatku sangat bergairah.

Jungkok mengangkat kedua kakiku. Melebarkannya dan menekuknya. Sementara dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan kemudian,

" _Ahh_ ~"

menjilati permukaan vaginaku.

Jungkook melirikku dan memintaku untuk menahan suaraku, kurasa. Jadi aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar aku tidak mendesahkan suara ketika aku melihatnya kembali menjilati permukaan vaginaku.

Hangat. Basah.

Jungkook… kau benar-benar brengsek.

Jungkook meremas pahaku, lalu melesakkan kepalanya disaat ia mencoba menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam vaginaku.

 _Ugh_. Aku ingin sekali mendesahkan semuanya namun tidak bisa.

Jemariku berada di kepalanya, berada pada helaian rambutnya. Membimbingnya untuk menjilati vaginaku. _This is so freakin' good_. Lalu tanpa disangka Jungkook menghisapnya sebelum kembali menjilatinya.

Aku mengerang tertahan. Hal itu membuat ia kembali melirikku dan kemudian berdiri. Kemudian menurunkan resleting celana jeans selututnya dan memposisikan penisnya yang sudah menegang.

 _Yeah. Jungkook. Fuck me. I don't need any lovey dovey or anything. I just want you to fuck me hard right now._

" _Anghh_ — _mph_!"

Aku menjerit dan Jungkook segera membungkamku dengan sebuah ciuman. Dia mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalam vaginaku dalam satu hentakan, dan menghentakkannya lagi agar tertanam lebih dalam. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggulku, sementara aku segera mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya.

Kudengar Jungkook menggeram rendah dalam ciuman ini, sebelum ia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Penisnya bergerak cepat dalam vaginaku. Dan aku memperdalam ciumanku dalam setiap gerakannya. Karena aku tahu jika ciuman ini terlepas, maka desahanku akan terdengar lepas. Karena aku ingin Jungkook tahu bahwa aku menikmatinya. Aku menyukainya saat ia menyetubuhiku seperti ini.

Lalu ia bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan tubuhnya. Aku menikmati semua yang ia lakukan padaku. Dan aku menginginkan waktu _private_ untuk kami sehingga aku dapat lebih memuaskannya. Aku ingin dia jatuh padaku seperti aku jatuh padanya.

Maaf Yoon-gi, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun ketika bersamanya.

Jungkook menggerakkan penisnya semakin cepat dan kasar di dalamku. Aku mencengkram punggungnya, merasa bahwa aku sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Dan aku yakin aku dapat membuat Jungkook meraih kenikmatan. Karena dia menghentakkan penisnya di dalam tubuhku berkali-kali, membuat vaginaku menjepitknya kuat, sebelum menyemburkan air maninya di dalamku tanpa ragu. Dan aku mencapai puncakku saat itu juga.

Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya perlahan dan menyandarkan dahinya pada dahiku. Melihat ia terengah dalam napasnya, dia sangat membuatku gila. Aku menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, hanya untuk memberi tahunya bahwa aku sangat menyukainya. Menyukai seks ini.

" _WHAT THE FUCK_?!"

Napasku belum stabil. Aku masih dalam kondisi terengah, baru selesai menikmati semuanya. Dan sebuah suara membuat jantungku serasa jatuh dari tempatnya saat itu juga.

Taehyung berdiri di ujung meja, melihat kami masih dalam posisi seperti ini.

Mataku membulat lebar. Sangat lebar bahkan aku yakin bisa keluar. Aku mendorong tubuh Jungkook yang masih melirik Taehyung dari balik bahunya. Tetapi ia hanya membenahi celananya dengan santai, berbeda denganku yang segera meraih _short pants_ dan _pantie_ -ku, lalu _smartphone_ -ku di lantai, setelah itu berlari menuju kamarku.

Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sial. Hidupku baru saja berakhir detik ini juga.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **HELLOOOO**

 **Ada dua sex scene? Yes I know, maka aku buatnya secara singkat :3**

 **So, untuk kalian yang ingin tahu lanjutannya, jangan lupa gimme your comments**

 **Aku merasa sangat berterima kasih jika kalian melakukannya**

 **Okay, see you on the next chapie**

 **Love, Yuri Masochist**

...

 **Line : yurimasochist**

 **FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

 **Twitter : littlerape**

 **Wattpad : Yuri Masochist**


	7. Undecided

**07**

 **UNDECIDED**

 **.**

 _ **Are we both losing our minds?**_

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku pada pukul tujuh pagi. Melewatkan _sunrise_ kurasa. Namun Yoon-gi sudah tidak ada disampingku.

Aku mengurut kepalaku dan seketika itu juga teringat akan apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Mataku membulat, dadaku berdegup kencang, berpikir bahwa Taehyung mungkin sudah memberitahu Yoon-gi mengenai hal ini.

Kuputuskan untuk diam di kamar sambil mengutuk segalanya. Andai saja aku tidak mengiriminya pesan sama sekali, hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi dan kami pasti masih aman. Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya. Aku tidak sanggup.

Namun sekitar duapuluh menit berlalu, Yoon-gi tidak masuk ke kamar. Kucoba untuk mengintip dari balik pintu, namun kurasa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Segera aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sembari menghapus jejak semalam.

Aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi dengan berpikir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan jika sampai aku disidang atau mati beberapa menit lagi. Hingga kuputuskan untuk keluar, menyudahi acara mandiku dan mengenakan pakaianku—yang lebih tertutup.

Aku mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam. Kemudian keluar dari kamar dan mendapati mereka semua sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Hei, Lisa," Seokjin yang berada di sofa _single_ samping menyapaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan melihat Yoon-gi menepuk bagian sofa yang di dudukinya—sofa panjang—memintaku untuk duduk disana. Aku menghampirinya perlahan dan duduk disana. Sementara Jungkook duduk di sofa _single_ hadapanku.

Kulihat Taehyung hanya berdiri.

Dia melirikku. _Ah_ , tidak, menatapku. Kucoba untuk menjauhkan pandangannya yang mengintimidasiku.

"Maaf tidak membangunkanmu. Kau pulas sekali."

 _What the heck_ , Lalisa. Kau bisa tidur pulas dan tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenyataanya aku baru berhasil tidur pukul empat lebih.

"Kami habis berkeliling sembari membicarakan _project_ baru. Bodoh memang menghabiskan liburan dengan masalah pekerjaan lagi." jelas Seokjin.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Yoon-gi melihat Seokjin membuka keripik kentang dan itu membuat ia menyerbunya. Sementara aku melirik Jungkook yang hanya diam, tidak melihat ke arahku. Disaat mereka sibuk—dan beruntung tubuh Yoon-gi menghalangi pandangan Taehyung dariku—aku mengirim pesan singkat secara cepat kepada Jungkook.

 **I'm sorry…**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam pada Jungkook dan Taehyung. Yang pasti mereka berdua sudah berbeda, namun aku masih dapat bernapas karena Taehyung tidak membocorkannya pada Yoon-gi—untuk sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kulihat Jungkook menyadari _smartphone_ -nya bergetar. Ia hanya membacanya, tanpa membalas pesan dariku. Aku memang tidak membutuhkan ia membalas. Aku hanya… ingin mengucapkannya.

" _Well_ , sebelum hari ini berakhir," Yoon-gi, yang sudah mendapatkan keripik kentang dari tangan Seokjin melirikku lalu tersenyum, "mari kita rayakan persahabatan ini! _And also_ ,"

Dia melirik semuanya sambil tersenyum.

 _Oh_ , Yoon-gi, maafkan aku. Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kalian sangat terbuka untuk Lisa. Terima kasih sudah menjaga baik kekasihku ini."

Aku terbatuk, tiba-tiba. Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Yoon-gi menatapku khawatir dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlu pergi ke kamar mandi. Lalu aku bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kudengar mereka bersorak—tidak, itu mungkin hanya suara Yoon-gi dan Seokjin—lalu menyarankan untuk minum _beer_ lagi di pagi hari seperti ini. Entahlah. Aku hanya melarikan diri.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku di wastafel. Ini baru beberapa detik aku pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah, dan saat aku melihat cermin di hadapanku, dapat kulihat juga dengan jelas Taehyung berdiri di balik tubuhku.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

Dia berucap dengan sangat dingin. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang aku kenal. Tidak seperti Taehyung yang biasanya, yang selalu ceria.

Aku berbalik dan menunduk, mencoba untuk melewatinya namun ia memblokir jalanku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang Yoon-gi banggakan tentangmu. Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah Yoon-gi lakukan untukmu."

Suaranya sangat dingin dan itu membuatku ketakutan. Aku berucap padanya untuk minggir dengan suara yang tercicit. Aku tidak berani melihatnya sama sekali. Namun ia tetap menahan jalanku.

"Kau sangat tidak tahu… apa arti persahabatan kami."

 **Deg!**

Kalimat itu sangat menyakitiku.

Aku belum melakukan sesuatu, namun Taehyung mencengkram tanganku dan memaksaku untuk melihatnya. Mataku bergetar, ketakutan, dan aku memintanya untuk meninggalkanku sendiri. Tapi ia mengeraskan cengkraman tangannya dan membuatku meringis.

"S-sakit… Taeh—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Taehyung?"

Seokjin menyelamatkan hidupku. Atau entahlah. Taehyung melirik Seokjin yang muncul dari belakang tubuhnya, dan hal itu memberikanku kesempatan untuk menarik tanganku lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Aku tahu Taehyung ingin mengatakannya. Dan aku tahu ia menahan segalanya. Terbukti karena pagi ini aku masih bisa bersandiwara.

Pertemanan mereka akan rusak kapan saja. Dan aku yakin bahwa aku sudah mulai merusaknya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri.

Semuanya akan hancur dengan perlahan.

Dan semuanya ada di tanganku.

 **-:o+o:-**

Kuyakin Yoon-gi sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Bukan. Bukan mengenai aku dan Jungkook. Tetapi tentang aku dan Taehyung di kamar mandi itu. Terbukti karena Yoon-gi terlihat marah pada Taehyung, dan tidak bicara padanya sama sekali.

Kami dalam perjalanan pulang. _Yeah_ , lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya karena _mood_ semuanya sudah jelek. Aku bersama Yoon-gi di mobilnya. Sementara Jungkook, Taehyung dan Seokjin berada di mobil lain.

Apa yang terjadi disana?

Apa Seokjin menghakimi Taehyung?

Apa Taehyung membela diri dan memberitahu semuanya?

Apa Jungkook ikut bicara?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun.

Yang aku tahu sesekali Yoon-gi memukul stir mobil karena amarahnya.

"Teman macam apa yang merusak hubungan temannya sendiri!"

Yoon-gi mengira Taehyung menyukaiku.

Dia adalah kambing hitam.

Karena dia tidak memberitahu Yoon-gi dan Seokjin tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa saja yang ia lakukan padamu?"

Aku terkesiap dan melirik Yoon-gi yang menatap lurus jalanan. Dia marah, dan kecewa. Aku tahu hal itu. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan berusaha untuk tidak merugikan siapapun.

"Dia memaksamu melakukan sesuatu?"

Aku terdiam.

Dari ekor mataku kulihat Yoon-gi melirikku. Lalu dia mendesis dan mengatakan 'brengsek'.

"J-jangan begitu. Taehyung tidak melakukan apapun padaku…"

Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkannya. Tapi Yoon-gi tidak mau mendengar apapun.

Tuhan senang mempermainkanku disaat aku… jatuh pada seseorang.

 **-:o+o:-**

Aku mencoba menghubungi Jungkook tadi malam, tetapi ia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Mungkin aku bisa bicara dengannya hari ini, walau kini harus sangat berhati-hati.

Aku sampai di BILLION dengan tidak bersemangat. Siapa yang bisa ceria setelah mendapatkan masalah seperti ini? Taehyung mungkin bungkam kemarin, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia akan membocorkannya hari ini atau besok, atau besok, atau besok. _Agh_!

Setelah menaruh ranselku di _locker_ , aku berjalan menuju studio. Baru satu langkah masuk, Jimin menghampiri dan segera memelukku—pelukan teman.

Aku terkesiap dan bingung, sampai dia tiba-tiba berucap, "bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Jungkook?"

Aku menatap Jimin yang melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandangku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kebetulan hari kamis lalu aku menyuruh Jungkook membawa mobilku ke bengkel. Kuharap ia mengantarkanmu pulang saat itu."

Mataku mengerjap dan mengingat kejadian kamis lalu, dimana itu ketika kami 'resmi' melakukan semua kesalahan ini dengan sengaja.

Jimin melambaikan wajahnya di depan wajahku dan aku tersadar. " _A_ - _ah_ , _yeah_ , _uhm_ … dia mengantarku pulang…"

"Bagus!" Jimin tertawa hingga deretan gigi rapinya terlihat. "Kuharap kalian semakin mengenal satu sama lain."

Sudah, Jimin. Kami sudah sangat 'mengenal' satu sama lain.

Suara gaduh di belakang tubuhku menandakan bahwa sudah banyak orang yang datang. Namun aku masih berbicara dengan Jimin yang terus menggodaku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin menginginkan aku dan Jungkook menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Dia tidak mengerti bahwa dukungannya padaku dengan Jungkook membuatku merasa memiliki pelindung dari hubungan mematikan ini.

Lalu, seseorang menarik tanganku dari arah belakang. Aku meliriknya, dan itu Jungkook. Dia segera menarikku menjauh dari Jimin dan bisa kulihat Jimin tersenyum senang. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang kami lewati, Jennie, yang terdiam di langkahnya melihat Jungkook membawaku ke tempat lain menyusuri koridor.

Kami berhenti di depan pintu gudang yang tidak akan dilewati orang-orang yang berjalan menuju studio melalui koridor. Di tempat ini sepi. Lalu dia mendorongku ke dinding—tidak terlalu kasar namun cukup mengagetkanku—lalu memenjarakanku.

Disanalah aku baru sadar bahwa pelipis Jungkook terluka—karena bagian yang tidak tertutup plester itu berwarna keunguan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu di depan Jennie!" ucapku tiba-tiba.

Bukan itu masalah utamanya. Namun setelah kejadian kemarin, aku tidak ingin banyak orang curiga bahkan tahu tentang kami.

"Apa peduliku?" tanya Jungkook. _Shit_. Suaranya sedingin es. Dia menatap mataku tajam dan itu membuatku takut untuk menatapnya kembali.

"Un—" baru saja aku ingin bertanya tentang perihal mengapa ia membawaku kemari, Jungkook melontarkan kalimat yang membuatku tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan bersamaku?"

R-rasa?

Dia mengunciku, segala pergerakanku. Bahkan dia mengunci mataku untuk terus menatapnya walau aku takut.

Jungkook, apa yang kau maksud?

" _Answer me_ , Lisa."

Mulutku tetap membisu, bahkan aku mengeraskan rahangku karena tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Lisa."

Tubuhku mendadak dingin. Bagian dari diriku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Mendengar semua kalimat pernyataan itu dari mulut Jungkook yang sebelumnya… aku pikir hanya membutuhkan tubuhku?

Apa ia… akhirnya jatuh padaku?

Ia tetap menatapku, meminta jawaban. Dan aku hanya tidak tahu. Pikiranku mendadak kosong. Aku tidak berpikir jernih. Sebagian dari diriku menginginkan hal ini namun sebagian lainnya menginginkanku untuk lari. Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Jangan… jangan membuatku seperti ini.

Lalu sebuah sentuhan lembut jatuh pada bibirku. Jungkook menciumku lembut namun penuh emosi. Aku terdiam tanpa membalasnya. Tanganku tertahan, seperti ingin membawanya ke dalam pelukanku, tapi semua ini tidak bisa.

Sampai mataku yang menutup secara refleks karena ciuman itu terbuka, dan mendapati seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari Jungkook. Matanya bergetar dan melihat kami dengan tidak percaya.

Jennie.

Aku mendorong Jungkook, membuatnya bingung, lalu ia berbalik dan melihat Jennie disana, yang masih enggan beranjak.

Tidak, Tuhan. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini terus menerus. Aku baru saja mendengarkan _confession_ secara tidak langsung dari Jungkook dan Kau akan menghancurkannya?!

Jisoo datang, secara tidak diduga-duga. Dia melihat Jennie, Jungkook lalu padaku. Kemudian dia menghampiriku dan meraih pergelangan tanganku.

"Lisa, bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"

Bibirku bergetar, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sementara otakku berputar dengan banyak pertanyaan. Lalu Jisoo mengartikannya sebagai iya, sehingga ia menarikku menjauh dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Jungkook dengan Jennie disana.

Jisoo membawaku ke dalam studio, menuju area yang tidak dikerumuni oleh yang lainnya. Lalu ia menatapku dan menunduk sedikit, meminta maaf karena meminta waktunya.

"Aku benar-benar butuh kau membantuku dengan koreo ini, Lisa."

Jisoo memberikan _smartphone_ -nya padaku dan menampilkan sebuah video dimana aku menari di dalamnya. Videoku di BILLION saat menari Worth It milik Fifth Harmony, kurasa ini materi tiga bulan lalu. Dan aku baru ingat, Lia Kim selalu memberi pekerjaan rumah pada Beginner untuk mempelajari tiga materi dalam dua minggu dari video BILLION sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah menguasai satu lagu, dan ini lagu keduaku. Kau menari disini dan sangat bagus. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Jisoo berkata dengan suara memelasnya yang imut. "Rose juga mengatakan bahwa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu jika ingin bagus."

" _A_ - _ah_ ," aku mengangguk. Lalu aku memberikan _smartphone_ -nya kembali. "Aku suka lagu itu, aku masih ingat koreo-nya."

"Bagus!" Jisoo bersorak. "Ayo ajari aku," lalu ia berbisik. "tetapi jangan sampai ketahuan siapapun."

Aku terkekeh kecil dan mengatakan bahwa kita belajar dengan hitungan. Dia mengangguk menyetujui dan segera mengambil posisi di balik tubuhku. Lalu aku mengajarinya _step-by-step_. Dan Jisoo lumayan tanggap menerimanya. Walau pikiranku semakin berkecamuk. Kemarin Taehyung baru saja memergoki kami, bahkan dengan kondisi yang, _ugh_ , sangat fatal. Dan kali ini aku baru mendengarkan kalimat Jungkook yang membuat diriku bergetar, ditambah Jennie memergoki ia menciumku. Sial. Aku benar-benar sial.

Mengajarinya menari membantuku larut. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami berlatih, ditambah belum ada satu koreografer yang datang—lupakan Jimin, dia menghilang dari tempat ini. Dan hal itu membuatku lupa tentang kejadian tadi sampai Rose datang dan berdiri di hadapan kami.

" _What the hell_ , Lisa?!"

Mataku membulat. Ini pasti tentang Jennie.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan, Jungkook?!"

Aku yakin suaranya mengundang beberapa perhatian.

Bagus, Lalisa. Hidupmu benar-benar berantakan.

Aku tidak tahu argumen apa yang harus aku berikan pada titik ini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana Jungkook sekarang.

"Mereka mengobrol."

Sebuah suara yang menginterupsi itu membuatku menoleh. Jisoo menatapku lalu pada Rose.

"Mereka mengobrol, Roje."

"Mereka tidak mengobrol, Jisoo." Rose terlihat kesal. "Jennie _told me_ —"

Jisoo memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Jennie hanya cemburu karena Lisa dan Jungkook adalah partner minggu kemarin."

"Tapi—"

"Mereka _partner_. Jennie cemburu. Dan kau bilang padaku bahwa Jennie memang tipe pencemburu. Dan apa yang salah dari Jungkook dan Lisa? Mereka teman sebelum di tempat ini—Jennie memberitahuku itu."

Jisoo menyelamatkanku?

" _Eugh_ , _whatever_. Aku harus kembali pada Jennie." Dia bicara pada Jisoo dan setelah itu menatapku sambil menghela napas. "Kuharap dia tidak mengada-ngada."

Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud, Rose? Jisoo, Jennie, atau aku? _Hhh_.

Lalu ia meninggalkan kami. Dadaku masih berdegup kencang, ketakutan ini menyiksaku. Lalu Jisoo menatapku, terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa, Lisa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih, _by the way_."

"Untuk apa?"

Aku mengulum bibir bawahku sebelum menjawab. "Tadi."

Dia menggerenyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kalian memang sedang mengobrol?"

 _Shit_! Ternyata dia bukan menyelamatkanku. Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang ia tahu. Aku hampir saja kelepasan.

" _Nevermind. But thanks_ , _anyway_."

Jisoo hanya mengangguk saja dan memintaku untuk kembali mengajarinya. Aku menarik napas dan disaat akan mengambil posisi, Jungkook berjalan melewatiku.

Dia hanya melewatiku dan berjalan ke arah Jimin yang kembali entah darimana.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Oh God, thanks Chichu-ah~ Lisa beruntung karena ada dia hihi**

 **Hey, guys~**

 **Apa Taehyung akan membocorkan semuanya? Dan apa maksud Jungkook? Bagaimana perasaan Lisa sekarang?**

 **Jawabannya ada di chap depan, and you need to give me some review~ I love you**

 **Sign, Yuri Masochist**

...

 **Line : yurimasochist**

 **FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

 **Twitter : littlerape**

 **Wattpad : Yuri Masochist**


	8. Clueless

**08**

 **CLUELESS**

 **.**

 _ **Then I'd rather you leave me lonely**_.

.

.

.

.

Lia Kim ternyata tidak datang. Jadi sebelum kelas berakhir, Jimin memberikan kami pekerjaan rumah karena dia belum menyiapkan koreo—karena minggu ini bukan bagiannya. Lagu Rihanna berjudul Desperado. Kami harus memiliki koreo dalam 45-60 detik untuk besok. Dan Jisoo segera mengeluh padaku setelah mendengarnya—tentu, karena dia memiliki pekerjaan rumah lainnya yang belum selesai.

Saat mengambil ransel kami di _locker room_ , Jisoo meminta izin untuk menginap di tempatku. Aku bertanya mengapa, dan dia menjawab hanya untuk mengakrabkan diri. Dan lagipula Rose harus menjemput ibunya di bandara—Jisoo selalu pulang dengan Rose.

 _Yeah_ , kehadiran Jisoo bisa membantuku untuk melepaskan segala penat. Aku menyetujuinya dan kami pun pulang menggunakan bus kota. Sampai di apartemen, Jisoo segera memuji tempatku. Mengatakan bahwa aku sangat rapi dan pintar menata, dan aku hanya berterima kasih atas segala pujiannya.

Kami duduk di ruang tengah sebelum berencana membuat koreo masing-masing. Aku membuatkannya jus jeruk Sunkist, dan kami mengobrol dengan santai.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang butuh teman bicara," ucap Jisoo kemudian, setelah kami kehabisan topik umum.

Aku menatapnya yang duduk di sampingku—di sofa panjang. Dia mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa dan duduk bersila menghadapku, aku mengikutinya.

"Kau bisa bicara padaku kapanpun kau mau. Kau teman baik Rose, dan Rose adalah teman baikku."

Jisoo tersenyum simpul sebelum memeluk bantal sofa yang ia ambil dari balik punggungnya. " _Uhm_ , bagaimana ya," dia menggigit bibir. "Aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku."

Mimik wajahku langsung serius, mungkin itu yang membuat wajah cerianya menampilkan sedikit kerutan kesedihan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lembut.

"Entahlah," dia tertawa getir. "Aku menyukai _dance_ , dan dia menyukai _rap_. Sebenarnya kami berada di satu jalur yang sama tetapi sulit sekali untuk membuatnya mengerti."

" _Wow_ , apa yang dia inginkan?"

Jisoo memeluk bantal itu erat. "Dia tidak suka aku menekuni hobiku dalam _dance_. Dia hanya ingin aku diam saja di rumah, menunggu ia berhasil, lalu berencana menikahiku dalam tiga tahun ke depan."

"Itu artinya dia memintamu untuk diam dalam tiga tahun?" kulihat Jisoo mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku. " _Woah_ , itu kejam sekali."

"Dan aku tahu, di tempatnya—dia juga bekerja—dia dekat dengan seorang wanita." Jisoo menghela napas. "Jadi aku meminta untuk berpisah karena aku tidak mau menunggu, dan aku tidak mau jika sampai diduakan."

 _Well_ , siapa yang mau di duakan? _Oh_ , ya Tuhan, aku lupa. Aku juga menduakan Yoon-gi disini.

"Dan dia juga sibuk sekali mengikuti kompetisi _rap_ , jarang sekali ia punya waktu untukku."

Sama seperti Yoon-gi.

" _Ah_ , aku lupa, kekasihku juga suka rap dan dia suka mengikuti kompetisi. Siapa nama kekasih— _ugh_ , maksudku mantan kekasihmu? Mungkin Yoon-gi mengenalnya."

"Namjoon."

"Namjoon? _Uhm_ …" aku memutar kepalaku dan berusaha mengingat semua teman Yoon-gi yang pernah dia perkenalkan padaku. " _Ah_! Namjoon! _Yeah_! Rap Monster, _right_?"

Mata Jisoo membulat lalu ia mengangguk cepat. "Kau mengenalnya?"

" _Yeah_." Aku mengangguk juga. "Dia teman Yoon-gi, aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya."

Lalu suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi kami. Yoon-gi masuk dan kemudian terkejut karena aku mendapatkan tamu. Dia menghampiri kami lalu tersenyum ramah pada Jisoo.

Jisoo bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sedikit untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Jisoo _imnida_."

Yoon-gi membalasnya. "Yoon-gi."

" _By the way_ , dia ini kekasih, _eh_ , maksudku mantan Namjoon."

"Rap Monster?" Yoon-gi melirikku.

Aku mengangguk dan Yoon-gi kembali pada Jisoo. " _Ah_ , ternyata kau yang selalu dia bicarakan."

Jisoo memiringkan wajahnya. "Apa yang ia bicarakan tentangku?"

"Dia bilang dia menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk menjadi istrinya, namun akhir-akhir ini ia bilang sering mendapatkan perdebatan."

"Itu alasan kami putus." Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoon-gi. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud. Namjoon lumayan dekat denganku."

"Tidak apa." Jisoo membalas. "Aku suka _dance_ , tetapi Namjoon tidak mau mengerti. Ia ingin aku selalu bersamanya. Bahkan disaat ia sibuk, aku hanya harus diam di rumah." Ia berhenti sebelum melanjutkan. "Cinta seharusnya tidak seperti itu. Seharusnya dia memberikan ruang untuk masing-masing menjalani hidupnya."

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku tersenyum miris. Aku sadar aku salah. Aku tidak mau mengerti pekerjaan Yoon-gi dan aku yakin sebagian faktor penghianatanku adalah kurangnya waktu Yoon-gi bersamaku.

"Tetapi aku tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang terbiasa menemani Namjoon sehingga membuat cintanya mulai berkurang padaku."

"Siapa bilang?" Yoon-gi menyanggah. "Memang cinta harus saling memberikan ruang untuk kehidupan masing-masing. Tetapi, sesering apapun ia berinteraksi dengan orang lain, jika ia memang cinta, orang lain itu tidak akan berpengaruh sedikitpun pada hidup mereka. Semenggoda apapun dia."

Yoon-gi, kau tahu? Kau sedang menyinggung diriku tanpa kau sadari.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu selama ia menyuruhku untuk tetap diam di tempatku, apa ia tidak berselingkuh?"

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan Namjoon." Saran Yoon-gi. " _Ah_ , maaf, aku jadi ikut campur seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jisoo tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih."

Yoon-gi berkata bahwa itu bukan masalah lalu ia beranjak menuju dapur. Sementara Jisoo mengajakku untuk membuat koreo untuk besok.

Masalah cinta ini tidak serumit dengan apa yang sedang aku hadapi sekarang.

 **-:o+o:-**

Aku mengecek _smartphone_ -ku esok harinya. Berharap ada tanda-tanda dari Jungkook namun aku tidak menemukan apapun. Bahkan aku belum sempat bertanya padanya perihal luka di pelipisnya. Aku ingin menghubunginya namun Jisoo dan Yoon-gi sedang berada di ruang tengah, mengobrol sebelum Yoon-gi pergi kerja—dia pergi agak siang hari ini.

Apa aku harus mengirimnya pesan? Namun aku takutkan sesuatu karena beberapa hari terakhir ini kami sangat ceroboh.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tengah dan berkumpul bersama mereka. Namun disaat aku datang, Yoon-gi segera menghampiriku dan mengecup pipiku, mengatakan bahwa ia akan berangkat sekarang. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melambai saat ia pergi meninggalkan apartemenku.

Lalu aku duduk di samping Jisoo.

"Maaf sekali, Lisa. Aku tidak tahu kau tinggal dengan kekasihmu."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Santai saja, Jisoo. Aku dan Yoon-gi tidak tinggal bersama, hanya saja dia memang sering tidur disini tanpa memberitahuku."

"Aku minta maaf sekali. Aku tidak enak." Jisoo menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf membuatnya tidur di sofa tadi malam."

Aku memang belum sedekat itu dengan Jisoo, tetapi aku suka bicara dengannya. Jadi aku mencubit pipinya dan berkata itu bukan masalah besar.

"Kau sudah hapal koreo yang kau buat kemarin?"

Jisoo tertawa. "Empatpuluh persen buatanku, sisanya kau membantuku membuatnya."

"Tapi kau melakukan yang terbaik."

"Maaf membuatmu harus membagi dua otak." Jisoo merengut lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau minta maaf, aku akan menagihmu Gamjatang."

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya dan berucap, "maaf~!"

"Gamjatang!"

Ia berdiri dan menarik tanganku. "Ayo makan Gamjatang sambil menunggu kelas."

" _E_ - _eh_ , aku bercanda."

Jisoo hanya terkikik. "Tidak apa. Aku ingin sekali menraktirmu hari ini, anggap saja ucapan terima kasih karena mau mendengar ceritaku dan membiarkan aku menginap disini."

"Ya, ampun. Jisoo, kau tidak perlu."

Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak ada penolakan. Tapi… boleh aku meminjam pakaianmu hari ini?"

Aku tertawa kecil dan menariknya ke kamar. "Tentu~."

Dia membantuku tersenyum, setidaknya.

 **-:o+o:-**

Jisoo benar-benar menraktirku Gamjatang. Aku berusaha untuk membayarnya tapi dia mengancam akan marah jika aku melakukannya.

Kami sampai di BILLION setelah berjalan kaki dari tempat kami makan Gamjatang, karena memang tidak terlalu jauh. Sampai disana aku melihat Kim Jongin, koreografer kami yang lainnya hadir. Pantas saja seisi studio ricuh. Jongin memang sangat memesona ketika dia menari. Lalu aku menghampiri Jimin, yang tersenyum melihatku datang.

"Jadi, kira-kira kapan Seulgi- _eonni_ bisa ikut bergabung?" tanyaku sambil melirik Jongin yang tengah berbicara dengan banyak gadis.

"Dia masih diluar negeri, aku harap dia bisa cepat bergabung." jawab Jimin. "Dan juga, Lia- _noona_ tidak bisa datang. Ayahnya sakit sehingga ia harus pulang."

"Ya Tuhan, semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk."

Jimin mengangguk. "Kurasa yang lain sudah datang."

Aku mengerti dan menjauh darinya disaat ia menepuk tangan, meminta perhatian lainnya untuk berkumpul.

"Pertama kita ucapkan selamat kembali untuk Jongin. Dan selamat karena memenangkan lomba koreografi terbaik di Brazil."

Semuanya bersorak. Tampak riuh. Aku ikut bertepuk tangan, turut senang.

"Dan Jongin, kau bisa lihat kami memiliki keluarga baru." Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Jisoo, Hyejeong," lalu dia menunjuk para Beginner satu per satu. "Jimin, nama yang sama denganku."

Yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lalu Vernon, Seolhyun, Joshua, Junghan dan…" Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari seseorang. "Sepertinya belum datang."

"Bagus." Jongin tersenyum pada mereka semuanya. "Semoga kalian nyaman dengan keluarga baru kalian."

Yang lain bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan kembali.

"Lia Kim belum bisa hadir, dikarenakan ayahnya masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantung." Terdengar suara mereka turut berduka. "Hoseok baru bisa datang hari kamis dan semoga Seulgi bisa cepat menyusul kita disini."

Lalu Jongin bicara, "Jadi sekarang kalian hanya ditemani kami. Hari ini aku akan mengajarkan koreo dari lagu Chris Brown berjudul No Filter. Tapi sebelumnya," ia melirik Jimin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami akan mengetes kalian koreo dari lagu yang aku beri kemarin."

"Yup! Sekarang melingkar dan aku akan panggil secara acak."

Banyak yang bilang bahwa mereka belum siap, ada juga yang meminta untuk dipilih dan banyak suara memenuhi tempat ini sembari kami duduk membentuk lingkaran—tepatnya berbentuk U.

Aku duduk sendiri, diantara orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Lalu Jongin maupun Jimin mulai menunjuk orang satu per satu. Dan mereka mulai menampilkan koreo buatan mereka yang berdurasi 45-60 detik.

Aku menonton, bertepuk tangan, walau kadang pikiranku kembali memikirkan seseorang.

Lalu Jimin menunjuk Jisoo. Dia maju ke depan dan menatapku, berkata 'doakan aku' tanpa suara. Aku mengangguk sambil menyemangatinya. Lalu ia mulai menari disaat lagu dimulai.

Setelah Jisoo tampil, ia memilih untuk duduk di sampingku—memaksa orang lain untuk memberinya ruang.

"Ya Tuhan, dadaku berdegup kencang. Apa tadi aku bagus?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Bagus. Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Jisoo memeluk lenganku. "Lisa~ jangan bohong. Aku takut."

"Tidak, Jisoo. Kau benar-benar bagus."

Wajahnya memerah. Ia menggesekkan pipinya pada bahuku.

Lalu kami menonton satu per satu dari mereka tampil. Sampai giliranku tiba, aku maju ke depan dan menari berdasarkan koreo yang kubuat. Aku mendengar mereka semua bersorak.

Aku harap aku melakukan yang terbaik karena pikiranku terbang entah kemana.

Setelah itu aku kembali duduk dan menonton yang lainnya sampai tidak tersisa. _Yeah_ , sampai Jungkook terlambat datang dan dia langsung disuruh menari. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Melihat ia menari membuatku ingin segera menghampirinya. Tetapi aku merasakan ada batas diantara kami sejak kejadian kemarin.

"Disini kalian harus kuat. Siapapun yang tidak terpilih akan memliki waktu untuk dipilih."

Kalimat Jimin menyudahi tes ini. Kami semua bertepuk tangan untuk diri kami dan yang lainnya, dan meminta kami untuk bersiap karena hari kamis akan diumumkan tujuh koreo terbaik dan akan langsung _take_ video.

Semuanya berpencar setelah itu, diberikan waktu beristirahat beberapa menit. Kulihat Jennie duduk sendiri. Aku menarik napasku. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Di sisi lain Jisoo menghampiri Rose. Dan saat aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku ke tempat lain, kulihat Jungkook menghampiri Jimin.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini. Hubunganku dengan Jennie agak merenggang, Yoon-gi dengan Taehyung karena salah paham, dan sekarang diriku sendiri dengan Jungkook.

Aku hanya memperhatikan bagaimana cara Jimin dan Jungkook berbicara. Mereka seperti membicarakan hal yang penting. Aku tidak tahu apapun disini. Aku seperti kehilangan arah.

Lalu Jongin memanggil kami semua dan meminta untuk membuat barisan. Kemudian dia mengajarkan kami koreo untuk lagu Chris Brown yang berjudul No Filter.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Kami mempelajari koreo itu bersama Jongin yang sangat sabar membantu bagi yang agak kesulitan. Dan kami berhasil sampai akhir, dengan lagu yang diambil sampai durasi satu menit empatpuluhlima detik.

Baru saja aku akan mengambil napas, Jimin memanggilku. Dan kemudian Jungkook. Dia meminta kami untuk mengikutinya. Aku tahu yang lain pasti penasaran karena aku mendengar mereka berisik.

Kami sampai di _locker room_. Aku dan Jungkook berdiri, memandang Jimin bingung. Sampai ia berucap, " _now_ , _go_ _get things right_. Aku pastikan tidak ada yang menganggu kalian."

Lalu ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kami berdua disini, sebelum aku bisa berucap.

Aku menarik napasku dan mencoba menatap Jungkook, yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu menatapku.

Kami hanya diam. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Aku mengulum bibir bawahku terkadang, bingung untuk memulainya.

Lalu kucoba untuk bertanya, tetapi Jungkook sudah lebih dahulu memotong.

"Apa yang kau rasakan selama bersamaku?"

Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Kupikir akulah yang akan menanggung semua beban perasaan yang tercipta untukmu, tetapi mengapa kau melakukan hal yang sama? Jungkook… kau membuatku sakit. Kau membuatku bingung.

"Kau tidak memiliki jawaban apapun, bukan?"

Aku masih terdiam. Tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus aku lontarkan. Mengapa dia membuatku goyah setelah sebelumnya aku berpikir jika suatu hari 'hubungan' ini berakhir, aku bisa tenang menjalani hubunganku dengan Yoon-gi. Mengapa kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, Jungkook? Bukankah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai… pemuas nafsu?

Kulihat Jungkook beranjak menuju pintu. Aku terkesiap dan segera menahannya, "tunggu!"

Dia terdiam. Aku menarik napasku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia tidak menjawabku. Masih dengan posisi membelakangiku.

"Jungkook… _please_ …"

Dia tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi karena aku tidak bicara lagi.

Apa dia jatuh padaku? Apa dia benar-benar… jatuh cinta padaku?

Aku memutuskan untuk meraih ranselku di _locker_ dan pergi walau kelas belum resmi berakhir. Ini membingungkan. Ini membebaniku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Menginginkan sendiri. Kurasa aku akan berjalan kaki sampai perasaanku tenang.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Yang semula kukira dia hanya memiliki ketertarikan seks padaku, mengapa sekarang ia terlihat jatuh cinta padaku?

Baru sekitar sepuluh menit aku berjalan, sebuah motor berhenti dihadapanku. Aku terkejut. Dia membuka helm-nya dan menatapku tajam.

Taehyung.

Kulihat ada plester di hidungnya. Kurasa itu menjawab mengapa Jungkook memiliki luka di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak biasanya memiliki masalah dengan perempuan," dia mulai bersuara dengan dingin. "tapi kehadiranmu merusak kami."

Aku menelan ludahku. Diserang seperti itu membuat nyaliku ciut. Karena memang posisiku salah.

"Jungkook yang merusak." Aku berusaha dingin, berusaha untuk membatasinya agar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan sekarang.

"Bisa kau menjauh dari Jungkook?"

Aku terdiam. Akal sehatku mengatakan tentu saja aku bisa, karena aku tidak ingin merusak segalanya. Tetapi sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin. Apalagi setelah tahu balasan perasaan apa yang ia beri padaku.

"Bisa kau menjauh dari Jungkook?"

Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya namun dengan lebih tajam.

"Bisa kau—"

" _I DON'T KNOW_!" Aku menjerit, mataku bergetar. Aku menatapnya dengan frustasi. "Aku berusaha menjauh darinya setiap hari! Dan disaat aku mencoba memikirkan ulang kesalahanku, mengapa dia jatuh padaku! Mengapa dia mengejarku disaat aku berusaha untuk tidak menggenggamnya?!"

Tangisku pecah. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh beban di hatiku.

Dia tidak iba. Dia tetap pada pribadinya. "Kau tidak tahu berapa tahun kehidupan kami aman! Kau tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya persahabatan kami!"

Dia membalasku. Dia membalas semua luapan emosiku. Dan dia benar.

Tubuhku bergetar karena menahan tangis, walau airmataku terus meluncur turun.

" _I_ - _I know_ … _I'm sorry_ …" isakku.

Tanpa kusadari, seseorang turun dari mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempat kami. Aku sadar ketika dia mendorong dada Taehyung menjauh, dan Taehyung segera menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dari motor yang ia tumpu dengan kakinya.

" _What the fuck_ , _dude_?!"

Taehyung menatapnya dan Jimin lebih dahulu bicara lagi.

"Kau membuat seorang gadis menangis. Apa kau tidak tahu aturan?"

Aku menahan Jimin sambil mengusap airmataku. "Tidak apa-apa, Jimin. Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung menatapku lalu pada Jimin. Kemudian dia berdecih, memakai kembali helm-nya sebelum berucap, "seharusnya aku tahu perempuan sepertimu memang selalu menggoda laki-laki."

Jimin hampir memukulnya namun kutahan. Taehyung pergi dari hadapan kami dan Jimin berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian menatapku, mengusapi bahuku dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang. Aku menolaknya namun ia memaksaku.

"Kulihat Jungkook keluar dari _locker room_ tanpamu, dan setelah tidak bisa menemukanmu, aku berpikir ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Jadi aku mencarimu."

Itu penjelasannya mengapa ia bisa berada disini sekarang.

Di dalam mobil aku tidak berhenti menangis. Maksudku, aku mencoba menahannya, namun airmataku kerap turun. Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Jimin masih diam. Tidak bertanya padaku sampai akhirnya aku yang menyerah. Sepertinya aku butuh teman bicara. Aku perlu seseorang tahu akan masalah yang tengah kuhadapi.

Aku menceritakan padanya bahwa aku dan Jungkook melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang ternyata berlanjut setelah aku tahu bahwa ia adalah teman baik kekasihku. Jimin terkejut. Mungkin dia memang menilai aku gadis baik, tapi pada kenyataannya aku telah selingkuh. Kemudian aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Taehyung memergoki kami, dan dia marah padaku karena aku merusak persahabatan mereka. Aku tahu. Aku mencoba menjauh. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku bisa pergi dari Jungkook. Tapi disaat itu, dia malah menarikku mendekat. Memberi jawaban dari segala kesimpulan asal yang aku ambil darinya.

"Dia jatuh padaku disaat aku ingin membuang semua ingatan ini."

"Lisa," Jimin berujar lembut. Lalu ia mengusap bahuku dengan tangan kanannya. "Maaf karena aku tidak tahu kau memiliki kekasih sebelumnya."

Aku berujar tidak apa-apa disela tangisku.

Dia terus berusaha menghiburku.

"Aku memang brengsek, kau tahu? Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku seperti ini. Yang membuatku menghianati seseorang…" aku menyedot ingusku. "Sekarang aku sudah merusak pertemanan mereka. Aku ingin pergi tetapi Jungkook menunjukkan bahwa ia menginginkanku."

Jimin menatap fokus pada jalanan. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu memilih siapapun karena semua ini sudah terlanjur." ucapnya. "Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dengan siapa kau lebih bahagia. Aku tahu ini pasti berat, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mendukungmu. Membantumu dengan sandaran."

Aku mengangguk. Mengusap airmataku dan menatapnya. " _Thank you_. _Please don't tell anyone about this_."

" _Of course I won't_." Jimin melirikku.

"Dan tolong tetap anggap aku teman. Jangan anggap aku perempuan murahan, aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari siapapun…"

"Lisa…" Dia mencoba menatapku sambil berusaha tetap fokus pada jalanan. "Aku menyayangimu Lisa. Tentu aku tidak akan melihatmu secara lain karena aku sudah menilaimu dari awal."

" _Thank you_ …" aku terisak. " _Thank you so much_."

Kami sampai di depan apartemenku. Aku berterima kasih pada Jimin karena sudah mau mendengar ceritaku. Dan karena sudah mengantarku pulang. Dia mengatakan jika butuh bantuan, aku bisa menghubunginya. Kemudian dia pamit pergi. Aku membawa langkahku masuk ke dalam apartemen, menuju elevator dan setelah sampai segera aku masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

Aku segera membanting tubuhku ke sofa, dan menangis, mengeluarkan semuanya.

Aku tidak memiliki _clue_ mengenai apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku mencintai Yoon-gi, tetapi mendengar pengakuannya secara tidak langsung membuat hatiku bingung. Membuatku dirundung kegalauan.

Tak kusangka Yoon-gi pulang cepat dan dia masuk ke apartemenku. Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan dia melihatku menangis. Yoon-gi menghampiriku dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tetapi aku segera menciumnya tepat di bibir. Menciumnya sangat dalam di sela-sela airmata yang jatuh membasahi wajahku.

Yoon-gi terlihat kebingungan. Dia mencoba membalasku sambil bertanya apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku tetap menciumnya. Tetap mencoba membuatnya larut. Aku menangkup pipinya dan terus menciumnya, dan dia bertanya lagi tetapi tak kujawab. Sampai akhirnya dia jengah dan meremas kedua lengan atasku lalu mendorongku, membuat ciuman kami terlepas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Suaranya terdengar serius. Mungkin dia akan marah.

Aku menggeleng.

Yoon-gi masih menahan lenganku. "Apa Taehyung melakukan sesuatu?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Bohong."

Dan bisa kulihat Yoon-gi geram. Ia melepaskanku lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, yang pasti lagi-lagi aku mengacaukan semuanya.

Kucari _smartphone_ -ku dan setelah menemukannya, aku mencoba menghubungi Yoon-gi. Tetapi ia tidak menjawabnya. Kucoba berulang kali tetapi ia tetap mengabaikan panggilanku. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dan segera pergi dari apartemenku.

Aku tahu ini salah, tapi kucoba menghubungi Jungkook agar aku tahu dimana Taehyung. Tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Taehyung akan semakin membenciku dan aku tidak tahu dimana ujung dari semua masalah yang menimpaku.

Aku berjalan di trotoar sambil berusaha menghubungi Yoon-gi kembali. Dia tidak ada, tidak menjawab panggilanku sama sekali.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Nah, nah, I don't know what to say**

 **Mungkin membuat kalian gregetan asik ya? Hihihi bercanda**

 **Tunggu next chapnya ya, dan jika ingin cepat di post jangan malu-malu untuk muncul. Karena kalau kalian malu-malu, aku juga akan post ff-nya malu-malu**

 **Okay, ditunggu pemikiran kalian tentang chapie ini dan see you next time**

 **Love you so much**

...

 **Line : yurimasochist**

 **FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

 **Twitter : littlerape**

 **Wattpad : Yuri Masochist**


	9. Wrecked

**09**

 **WRECKED**

 **.**

 ** _Do you ever think about cheating on me?_**

.

.

.

.

Mataku mengerjap disaat merasakan seseorang menggendong tubuhku. Kurasa aku tertidur di depan pintu apartemen Yoon-gi. Bisa kulihat dengan mataku yang bengkak, Yoon-gi membawaku. Dia tampak khawatir. Lalu ia membaringkanku di ranjang dan tersadar bahwa aku sudah membuka mataku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ia sudah bertemu dengan Taehyung? Dan apa Taehyung memberitahu semuanya tentang aku dan Jungkook? Entahlah.

"K-kau kemana…?"

Yoon-gi hanya bergumam maaf. Lalu dia duduk di tepi ranjang samping tubuhku. "Aku meng- _cancel_ _project_ yang kami buat." Dia mengusapi kepalaku.

" _No_ , Y-Yoon-gi. _You can't do that_ …" ucapku lemah.

Yoon-gi menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Aku ingin sekali jujur padanya dan mengatakan semua yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi aku tidak berani. Dan aku tidak tahu caranya.

"M-maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Taehyung memang brengsek."

Tidak, Yoon-gi. Bukan itu yang aku maksud.

Yoon-gi mendekat dan mengecup keningku. Lalu dia berujar dengan sangat lembut, "Sekarang kau tidur, ya. Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan ada disaat kau bangun."

"Kau tidak akan—"

" _Shh_ … aku ingin menemani seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku."

Berhenti, Yoon-gi. Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kulakukan selama ini.

 **-:o+o:-**

Keesokan harinya aku merasa bahwa Yoon-gi sangat menjagaku. Dia memang lembut sebelumnya, namun kali ini lebih lembut. Sejak bangun tidur, dia sudah membuatku tersenyum. Kami memasak bersama di dapur. Membuat menu sarapan sederhana yaitu _scramble egg_ dan _bacon_ , namun banyak sekali tawa yang tercipta. Kemudian kami membereskan apartemennya bersama. Karena aku tidak kemari, tidak ada yang membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat jika terlambat kerja.

Lalu setelah mandi dia mengajakku untuk bernyanyi. Sialnya, dia suka _rap_ dan aku pun begitu. Jadi tidak ada yang mau mengambil _line vocal_. Dan saat ia memaksakan, semuanya terdengar aneh karena ia tidak biasa. Jadi aku mencoba mengambil _line vocal_ dan dia menghujani wajahku dengan ciuman. Mengatakan bahwa bangga padaku yang menurutnya multitalenta.

Kami tidak sadar menghabiskan berapa lama dengan _home karaoke_. Yang pasti kami memilih untuk menonton film karena kelelahan bernyanyi. Dia merangkulku yang duduk di sampingnya, sementara aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Ini menyenangkan. Aku menyukainya, menghabiskan waktu sehari penuh dengannya.

Karena terlarut dengan film yang kami tonton, aku mendekat padanya dan mengecup bibirnya. Dia melirikku, dan aku mencoba mencium kembali bibirnya. Yoon-gi membalas ciumanku sehingga aku mengambil posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk menciumnya.

Ciuman kami semakin mendalam. Dia memeluk pinggangku, lalu mengusapinya. Sementara aku menekankan tubuhku padanya. Menurunkan tanganku yang semula menangkup pipinya menuju selangkangannya.

Namun, ia menahan tanganku.

" _Don't_."

Aku menatapnya dengan sayu, melepaskan ciuman. Dia tersenyum sambil meraih rambut yang menghalangi wajahku dan menyelipkannya di balik telinga.

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Biarkan aku menunjukkannya hari ini."

Ini membunuhku, Yoon-gi. Berhenti seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup menerima semua yang kau berikan padaku setelah apa yang aku perbuat di belakangmu.

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangisku, dan memalsukan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus kembali ke _project_ itu."

Seberapa bodohnya aku berpaling dari seseorang sebaik ini?

-:o+o:-

Aku masuk ke studio BILLION hari ini dan mendapati Jimin tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya simpul. Hoseok datang, dia berkutat dengan Macbook. Banyak yang sudah datang dan sepertinya mereka menunggu Jongin datang.

Aku duduk di lantai, seorang diri. Tidak terganggu dengan orang-orang yang sibuk mengobrol. Aku hanya diam. Kemudian tak lama setelah yang lainnya datang, Jongin datang sehingga kami diminta berkumpul.

"Sebelum mengetes hasil koreo selasa kemarin, kami akan mengumumkan tujuh orang yang akan di shoot hari ini atas koreo yang mereka buat sendiri dengan lagu Rihanna."

Mereka menyebutkan nama satu-per-satu. Jisoo lolos. Dia tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan terima kasih. Lalu orang ke-enam yang disebutkan adalah namaku, dan setelah itu disusul oleh Jungkook.

Kami diminta duduk membentuk U—kecuali tujuh nama yang dipanggil. Kami akan menari sesuai urutan panggilan sehingga kini aku sedang menunggu dan memperhatikan satu-per-satu dari mereka menari, ditemani sorakan.

Penari ke-empat adalah Jisoo. Dia dengan senyuman lebarnya maju ke depan dan menari saat lagu dinyalakan oleh Hoseok. Semua bersorak pada gadis baru itu. Tentu, Jisoo sangat cantik. Dan melihatnya menari membuat auranya semakin keluar.

Setelah dia selesai dia duduk di samping Rose. Kulihat Rose tidak duduk dengan Jennie, karena Jennie duduk di depan, tepat di area tengah.

Kini giliran seseorang sebelum aku. Aku menunggu, memperhatikannya menari. Sedangkan di belakangku Jungkook berdiri. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak berbalik dan menatapnya.

Saat giliranku tiba, aku maju ke depan dengan tidak semangat. Kulihat Jimin menyemangatiku. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum palsu. Lalu kutatap ke depan, dan bertemu dengan mata Jennie. Dia tersenyum padaku sambil mengucapkan ' _fighting'_ tanpa suara.

Tunggu? Apa tidak salah? Dia baru saja menyemangatiku setelah sebelumnya hubungan kami merenggang?

Hoseok menyalakan lagu dan aku mulai menari. Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba bersemangat, namun tubuhku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku tidak bisa bersemangat karena memikirkan seseorang yang berada di belakang. Tetapi aku merasa sudah memberikan yang terbaik yang aku bisa.

Aku selesai. Dan aku kebingungan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Tetapi Jennie memanggilku dan menepuk ruang di sampingnya. Ia memintaku duduk disana. Aku ingin pergi tapi tidak ada jalan, sehingga kuputuskan untuk duduk di samping Jennie—area yang sangat tepat untuk melihat Jungkook menari sekarang.

Jennie tersenyum manis saat aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf, selama ini aku salah paham."

Aku meliriknya. Dan disaat aku akan bertanya, Jungkook sudah siap di posisinya dan mulai menari saat lagu dinyalakan. Jennie terfokus pada Jungkook sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Jungkook. Dia menari dihadapanku, sangat bagus. Sangat menggoda.

Dan ketika ia selesai, ia mendapatkan sorakan paling keras. Paling banyak. Dia tersenyum sebelum berjalan maju.

T-tunggu… dia berjalan kearah sini?

Dan selanjutnya yang kurasakan adalah jantungku seperti jatuh dari tempatnya, ketika Jungkook mendekat dan segera meraih dagu Jennie dan menciumnya di hadapanku.

Menciumnya dengan sangat dalam tepat di bibirnya.

Di hadapanku.

Semua sorakan hampir tidak terdengar di telingaku ketika semua fokusku terpusat pada pemandangan di hadapanku.

Jungkook mencium Jennie.

" _What the hell_?" Jimin menarik Jungkook sehingga ciuman itu terlepas.

Sementara aku masih terdiam dengan mulutku yang terbuka. Mataku yang membulat. Dan hatiku yang hancur.

Aku tahu semua orang pasti mengira bahwa ini cinta segitiga antara Jungkook-Jennie-Jimin. Namun pemeran utama yang tersakiti disini adalah… aku.

Mataku bergetar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tubuhku membeku. Jungkook segera mendorong Jimin lalu menarik Jennie pergi bersamanya. Napasku menggebu. Aku tidak pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak sanggup.

Lalu Jimin menarik pergelangan tanganku, memintaku untuk mengikutinya. Aku mengikutinya dengan langkah yang tak tentu. Kakiku sangat lemas. Jimin membawaku ke _locker room_.

Dan Jimin memelukku.

Aku masih tidak percaya akan apa yang kulihat. Mataku bergetar namun masih kucoba untuk tidak menangis.

Lalu Hoseok masuk, menyusul Jimin. Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Bisa kau tenang?" tanyanya kesal. "Jangan ada drama disini. Kau lupa tentang apa yang terjadi dulu?"

Jimin menggeleng, meminta maaf. " _Sorry_. _I can't handle myself_."

Hoseok mendesah dan kemudian keluar meninggalkan kami.

Aku tahu mengenai apa yang Hoseok bicarakan. Beberapa bulan lalu sempat ada masalah di tempat ini. Tetapi sebelum Seulgi—koreografer—bergabung, satu koreografer lainnya adalah Hanbin. Mereka terlibat cinta segitiga; Jimin, Hanbin dan entahlah siapa yang mereka rebutkan. Hal ini menjadi sebuah perkelahian yang membuat Hanbin keluar dari BILLION. Dan mereka menggantinya dengan Seulgi.

" _Sorry_ …"

Jimin melihatku lalu menepuk bahuku. "Bukan salahmu."

Kemudian dia bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja. Aku mengangguk. Dan Jimin mengajakku keluar dari _locker room_ , dimana Jisoo sudah berdiri disana dan memandangku khawatir.

"Lisa, _are you okay_?"

Dia begitu khawatir. Aku mengangguk pelan dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Apa kau habis menangis?"

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Tidak, Jisoo. Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Uhm_ , _okay_." Jisoo terlihat berusaha untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Lalu Jongin memanggil kami semua untuk tes akan koreo yang kemarin ia ajarkan.

 **-:o+o:-**

Hari selanjutnya aku mendapati Jennie datang bersama Jungkook.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menjauhkan pikiranku.

Semua koreografer hadir, kecuali Lia Kim. Hari ini Seulgi datang, jadi banyak sekali dari mereka yang mendekatinya. Menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya dan macam-macam. Semua orang bahagia. Kecuali aku.

Dan untuk koreo kali ini aku tidak terpilih. Jadi aku hanya duduk menonton tiga pasangan yang menari hari ini. Berusaha menjauhkan pandanganku dari Jungkook dan Jennie yang duduk bersebelahan. Jennie menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook.

Dan mereka bergenggaman tangan.

Sudah.

Cukup.

Waktu berlalu dan terasa kosong. Aku hampir tidak mengingat apapun dari beberapa jam yang kami habiskan, sampai tiba saatnya untuk pulang sekarang.

Aku menggenggam lengan ransel yang tersampir di punggungku. Berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan hampa. Hingga saat aku sampai di depan pintu keluar, aku bertemu Jennie.

"Hei, Lisa."

Dia menyapaku dengan senyuman.

"Aku sedang menunggu Jungkook mengambil motor."

Aku tidak bertanya. Aku bersumpah.

"Terima kasih telah mendukungku selama ini. Jungkook bilang kau sangat membantu dalam hubungan kami."

 _Oh_ , itu yang kau lakukan, Jungkook.

Dan baru saja aku akan melewatinya, Jungkook datang. Dengan motornya.

Baguslah. Bawa manusia ini agar dia berhenti membicarakanmu.

Jennie naik ke atas motor besar milik Jungkook. Kemudian ia memeluknya dari belakang.

Dan keduanya pergi.

Aku terdiam di tempatku. Entah harus menyesali semuanya atau bersyukur karena aku selesai dengan penghianatanku pada Yoon-gi.

" _You're so in love with him_."

Aku terkesiap. Jisoo muncul dari arah belakang lalu berdiri di sampingku.

"Sebenarnya aku melihat saat kalian berciuman," lalu dia melirikku sambil tersenyum tulus. "Tapi kuyakinkan diriku bahwa aku salah lihat, karena Rose pernah membicarakan tentang kau dengan kekasihmu yang sangat manis."

Aku tidak membalasnya. Hanya menatap matanya yang tidak menghakimiku.

"Hati memang tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Bukan. Aku yakin yang kumiliki terhadapnya bukan cinta." Aku menarik napas. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tapi kau tidak rela dia bersama Jennie, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi dia membungkamku dengan kalimatnya.

"Lisa, jika kau berada di antara dua pilihan, pilih yang kedua. Karena jika kau mencintai yang pertama, kau tidak akan berpaling pada yang kedua."

Artinya jika aku berpaling pada yang kedua, maka aku mencintai yang kedua.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, disaat kalimat dari Jisoo tertanam di benakku. Aku bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Jisoo bilang mereka sudah benar-benar berakhir. Tidak ada jalan untuk memperbaiki semuanya karena Jisoo yakin Namjoon memiliki orang lain.

"Aku benci penghianat."

"Tapi aku juga penghianat." Aku tersenyum getir.

Jisoo mengubah mimik wajahnya lalu memelukku. "Tapi kau tidak menyakitiku. Aku tetap menyayangimu."

Aku tersenyum paksa.

"Lagipula," ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh. "Aku memang sudah siap jika harus putus dengannya, karena aku tahu kedepannya kami memang tidak bisa menjalani semuanya dengan baik. Dan juga, aku sudah bertemu seseorang hari rabu lalu."

"Begitukah?" tanyaku, mencoba membuatnya senang.

"Dia akan menjemputku hari ini. Semoga kami cocok." Lalu ia tertawa. "Kami tidak sengaja berkenalan karena dia menumpahkan minumannya ke bajuku."

Lalu sebuah mobil—yang kurasa aku tahu—berhenti di depan kami. Lalu ia menurunkan jendelanya dan aku terkejut melihat siapa dia.

" _Hei_ , Lisa."

Seokjin menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

" _Woah_ , kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Jisoo.

Aku mengangguk, bersamaan dengan Seokjin.

"Lisa, kau mau ikut?"

Aku menggeleng, tentu saja.

"Kau bisa ikut jika kau mau." Jisoo menambahkan. "Lagipula kalian kan teman."

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi, menolak.

Lalu Jisoo naik ke atas mobil dari pintu lainnya—duduk di kursi penumpang di depan. Dan Seokjin memastikan sekali lagi aku akan ikut atau tidak, aku menjawab tidak.

" _By the way_ , terima kasih sudah membuat Yoon-gi kembali bergabung dalam project."

Aku terkejut namun tersenyum.

"Memang agak buruk antara dia dengan Taehyung, tetapi kurasa kami masih bisa mengatasinya. Jadi sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Aku berkata bahwa itu bukan apa-apa. Lalu mereka pamit untuk pergi. Jisoo mengatakan padaku ' _fighting'_ sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapanku.

Setidaknya aku memperbaiki satu hal kecil.

 **-:o+o:-**

Paginya aku terbangun dengan sakit luar biasa di kepalaku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali dan sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di ranjangku. Seingatku tadi malam aku minum banyak di dapur, mungkin aku mabuk dan Yoon-gi membawaku kemari.

Aku lelah memikirkan banyak hal. Kepalaku sangat sakit karena semua tekanan ini. Aku tidak sanggup menerimanya.

Yoon-gi masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihatku sudah bangun. Dia membawa secangkir minuman jahe panas yang segera ia berikan padaku.

Aku menolak untuk meminumnya tetapi Yoon-gi memaksaku, sebelum akhirnya dia meletakkan cangkir itu di meja nakas samping ranjang dan segera duduk.

"Mengapa kau minum sebanyak itu?" tanyanya lembut. "Ada masalah?"

Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan aku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada hal buruk terjadi padaku.

Dia berusaha mempercayaiku.

"Hari apa sekarang?"

"Sabtu."

Aku merengut walah dalam keadaan masih lemah. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

"Yoon-gi, tolong, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban."

"Tidak, Lisa. Kau bukan beban." Yoon-gi tersenyum. "Tapi temanku akan datang kemari. Aku hanya butuh untuk membicarakan sedikit tentang _project_ karena ada orang baru. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menganggu. "Tentu saja. Aku akan diam di kamar."

Yoon-gi meraih tanganku dan mencium punggungnya lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu masa depanmu. Lakukan yang terbaik."

"Tentu." Yoon-gi menicum punggung tanganku lagi. " _Ah_ , iya, tadi aku cek lemari pendinginmu dan ternyata hampir kosong, bahkan semuanya sudah habis. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk memberi beberapa bahan makanan dan makanan ringan."

"Soju?"

Yoon-gi memukul kepalaku lembut.

"Aku bercanda." Aku mengusap kepalaku. "Lagipula ini sakit sekali. Aku ingin berbaring lagi sebentar."

Yoon-gi mengangguk. "Jika ada yang datang, suruh saja masuk atau apa. Sudah kuberi alamatnya. Tetapi menurutku mereka akan datang setelah aku kembali kesini."

Aku mengangguk. "Okay."

Dia mendekat dan mengusap kepalaku. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Lalu mencium pucuk hidungku sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku membaringkan kembali tubuhku. Mencoba meredakan semua sakit di kepalaku. Memejamkan mataku untuk beberapa menit sampai aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Aku beranjak keluar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Melihat apakah ada roti atau sesuatu yang bisa kumakan, karena perutku kosong kemarin. Tetapi aku tidak menemukan apapun, Yoon-gi benar, semuanya sudah habis.

Dan saat aku akan kembali ke kamar, bel berbunyi. Itu pasti tamunya Yoon-gi. Aku merapikan rambutku sebisa mungkin lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Kubuka pintu itu dan,

itu Jungkook.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Okay, Jungkook. Itu Jungkook.**

 **Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, guys? Lanjutkan dengan imajinasi kalian #ditampol**

 **Hihi makasih untuk kalian semua, terutama yang memberikan review, aku sangat menghargainya because I really love you guys, seriously**

 **Chapter 10 di upload kapan? Entahlah :( aku sedikit sibuk sampai tanggal sekian… so, mind to gimme some review?**

...

 **Line : yurimasochist**

 **FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

 **Twitter : littlerape**

 **Wattpad : Yuri Masochist**


	10. Pathetic

**10**

 **PATHETIC**

 **.**

 ** _Can you forgive me?_**

.

.

.

.

itu Jungkook.

Aku mencoba menutup pintu tetapi dia menahannya, bahkan berhasil masuk dan membuatku mundur. Jungkook menutup pintu di baliknya dan menatapku. Aku terdiam, tidak bisa bergerak. Kutundukkan wajahku dan kugigit bibir bawahku.

Hening masih menguasai suasana. Ia tetap diam. Dulu diamnya dia terkesan misterius dan membuatku sangat tertarik padanya, sekarang diamnya dia membuatku takut.

Seperti terintimidasi.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau lakukan."

Aku mengangkat wajahku ketika ia bicara.

Tapi ia kembali diam dan itu membuatku takut. Kugigit lagi bibir bawahku, untuk menghentikan seluruh tubuhku yang bergetar hebat.

Tanpa kusadari aku mulai menangis. Dan tanpa kusangka juga, Jungkook menangkup pipiku lalu mencium bibirku. Aku mengutuk diriku untuk membalas ciumannya tetapi aku sangat merindukannya. Aku membalas ciumannya seakan terhipnotis sampai ia berkata di sela-sela ciuman,

"Ini yang kau mau bukan?"

dan menyentuh selangkanganku.

Aku menarik tubuh menjauh, melepaskan ciuman lalu menampar pipinya.

"Jangan anggap aku murahan!"

Aku berlari menuju kamar namun Jungkook berhasil menghentikanku. Dia mendorong tubuhku kasar terhadap dinding di samping pintu kamar dan memenjarakanku.

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Ingin aku menyetubuhimu selama kau milik Yoon-gi?! Karena apa? Kau tidak puas? Kau butuh lebih?!"

Aku menamparnya lagi dan aku yakin lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau sebrengsek itu?!" aku menjerit dalam tangis. Menjerit sekuat tenaga.

Dia melecehkanku. Dia merendahkanku.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Yang membuatku menghianati Yoon-gi! Dan kenapa sekarang kau menuntut sesuatu dariku sementara dari awal aku melihatmu hanya memanfaatkanku sebagai boneka seks! KENAPA?!"

Aku menjerit di depan wajahnya dan ternyata hal itu semakin membuat air mukanya mengeras.

"Mengapa kau mau melakukan seks dengan seseorang padahal kau milik orang lain?"

Dia bertanya dengan nada yang sangat menusukku.

Aku terdiam. Dia benar. Aku yang membuka jalan baginya. Aku yang mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk ke dalam hubungan ini.

"L-lupakan yang pertama… kau tahu bahwa k-kita mabuk…"

"Lalu mengapa kamu membiarkan itu berlanjut? Mengapa kau memberikan tatapan itu padaku?"

Aku lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

Dan Jungkook menarik rahangku, mencengkramnya dengan jarinya. Lalu menatap mataku tajam.

"Karena kau jatuh padaku."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak…"

Jungkook mendecih sambil menghempaskan tangannya dari wajahku. " _You're so pathetic_ , Lisa."

" _SHUT UP_ JUNGKOOK!" Amarahku naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Aku sudah merusak persahabatan kalian, dan disaat aku akan memperbaikinya, kau menghancurkannya!"

"Aku tidak menghancurkannya." Jungkook tersenyum sedikit sinis. "Aku sudah tanya padamu dan kau memberikan jawaban."

"Aku tidak menjawab apapun."

"Hatimu untuk Yoon-gi."

 **Deg!**

Lagi-lagi dia mematikanku. Aku terdiam, dengan berlinang airmata.

Jungkook bicara lagi. "Sekarang, disini, aku yang dicampakan. Asal kau tahu, aku berani merusak persahabatan demi ka—"

" _Shut up_! Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa kau tidak boleh merusak persahabatan!"

"DAN KAU SEHARUSNYA TAHU BAHWA KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBERI HARAPAN!"

Jungkook berteriak di depan wajahku. Matanya memerah karena amarah. Dan mataku membulat karena kalimatnya.

Detik selanjutnya, pintu depan terbuka. Aku melihat Yoon-gi datang bersama orang lain dan aku segera meloloskan diri dari Jungkook, masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

Sepertinya Yoon-gi melihatku menangis, karena ia segera mengetuk, mencoba mendorong pintu dan bertanya apa yang terjadi padaku.

Aku hanya menangis tanpa suara. Berharap semua rasa sakit ini berhenti.

 **-:o+o:-**

Satu jam kemudian kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, tentu setelah aku mandi untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Yoon-gi duduk disana, cemas. Dia bersama satu temannya, dan tidak ada Jungkook disana.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sayang?" dia menghampiriku dan bertanya dengan lembut.

Aku menggeleng. "Dimana Jungkook?"

"Dia ada urusan mendadak." jawabnya. "Ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan dia bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Karena jika tidak, Yoon-gi akan menahanku. Aku segera pamit dan pergi dari apartemen. Sementara Yoon-gi kesulitan untuk mencegahku karena tamunya.

Aku mencoba mencari Jungkook dengan berjalan kaki. Maksudku, aku terus menghubunginya tetapi ia tidak menjawab panggilanku. Mungkin sudah duapuluh panggilan yang kulakukan, namun belum ada satupun yang ia jawab.

Kuusap wajahku frustasi. Aku perlu menemuinya. Aku perlu menyelesaikannya. Kuputar otakku bagaimana cara menemukan Jungkook, dan kemudian terngiang sebuah nama.

Kim Jennie.

Segera aku berlari menuju rumahnya. Aku tahu ini lumayan jauh tanpa kendaraan tetapi aku harus cepat menemukannya.

Dan menghabiskan berapa menit—aku tidak tahu—aku sampai di depan halaman rumahnya dengan napas terengah dan wajahku yang merah. Di halaman bisa kulihat motor Jungkook terparkir disana. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya kasar.

Dan mendapati keduanya tengah berciuman di sofa.

Mereka terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

Airmataku jatuh.

"Jungkook, _I'm so sorry_! Aku sudah tahu! Aku sudah mengerti! Jungkook _please_!"

Aku menjerit, sekeras yang hatiku jeritkan. Cinta atau bukan, persetan. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku.

Aku tahu Jennie akan terkejut mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi.

" _Please_ , Jungkook. Buat ini berhenti…" aku menangis terisak. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan siapapun. Jungkook, maafkan aku…"

Jungkook berjalan ke arahku. Aku terus menatapnya sambil menangis. Tapi ia melewati tubuhku dan pergi keluar menaiki motornya.

Kucoba untuk meredakan tangisku. Kulihat Jennie menangis.

"L-Lisa, mengapa kau lakukan itu padaku?"

Aku menutup wajahku dan meminta maaf. Mencoba berhenti menangis namun semakin menjadi. " _I'm sorry, Jennie. I'm so sorry. I can't stand it. I really love him… hiks, I want him. Just him_."

Kudengar isakan Jennie. Lalu dia berteriak padaku, "pergi dari rumahku! Pergi!"

Aku membawa tubuhku keluar dari rumah Jennie. Aku kelelahan, batin dan fisik. Kuusap wajahku dan segera berjalan pergi saat mendengar pintu dibanting dari belakang tubuhku.

Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku menaiki taksi, menuju apartemenku kembali. Dan sampai di lobi aku meminta satpam—yang memang tahu aku tinggal disana—untuk membayarkan ongkosnya karena aku tidak bawa dompet. Dan melihatku dengan kondisi berantakan itu tentu saja satpam itu membantuku.

Aku menaiki elevator sampai lantaiku. Lalu menyusuri koridor untuk menuju tempatku. Namun saat kupegang kenop pintu, itu terkunci.

Aku menahan tangisku, tidak tahu harus kemana. Kucoba menghubungi Yoon-gi tetapi ia tidak mengangkatnya. Aku tidak tahu arah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku berjalan menuju elevator kembali dan turun menuju lobi. Satpam itu melihatku iba, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan keluar dari apartemen. Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk, sebuah motor menghadang jalanku.

"Naik."

Dia memakai helm tapi aku tahu siapa dia.

"Cepat naik."

Aku mencoba mengabaikan Taehyung.

"Kau harus ikut."

Aku menggeleng dengan mata yang sembab.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana parahnya Jungkook jika menginginkan sesuatu."

Aku tersentak dan menatapnya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jungkook meminta Yoon-gi datang ke tempat kami berkumpul. Bisa kau tebak apa yang akan terjadi."

Ya Tuhan.

Dengan segera aku menaiki motor Taehyung. Dia memboncengku, membawaku dengan segera menuju tempat itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama kami sampai. Sebuah rumah sederhana di sebuah komplek tempat mereka mengejar mimpi bersama.

Taehyung segera mengajakku masuk dan bisa kulihat Seokjin berusaha melerai Yoon-gi dan Jungkook, yang penuh lebam.

"Aku menyetubuhi gadismu berulang kali dan kini gadismu mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta padaku, haha!"

" _I'll kill you_! _Bastard_!"

Taehyung segera menahan tubuh Yoon-gi sedangkan Seokjin menahan Jungkook.

" _Stop it_!" aku menjerit berusaha untuk melerai. Tapi Jungkook menyeringai padaku dan Yoon-gi menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. "Berhenti! Kumohon!"

Yoon-gi menghempaskan tubuh Taehyung menjauh. Lalu dia mengusap mulutnya yang berlumuran darah—terlihat dari gusi dan beberapa bagian giginya—dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jika kau lekaki, rebut dia di depanku! Bukan dibelakangku!"

Jungkook tertawa. Mendorong tubuh Seokjin menjauh darinya. "Lucu melihatmu menyalahkan Taehyung."

"Dan pengecut sepertimu hanya bersembunyi di baliknya."

" _SHUT UP_ , JUNGKOOK!" aku mencoba menghentikannya. Mereka menggila. Lalu kutatap Yoon-gi. "Yoon-gi, _I'm so sorry_ … _I-I'm sorry_ …."

Yoon-gi menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa dan berharap. " _Tell me that isn't true_ , Lisa."

Dan hal itu membuat tangisanku semakin deras. Aku menggeleng sambil menggumamkan maaf.

"Lisa…"

" _I'm s-so sorry_ … _hiks_ …"

Yoon-gi membulatkan matanya dan tenggelam dalam amarah. " _FUCK_!" dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, mencari sesuatu untuk pelampiasan tetapi ia masih mencoba menahannya sekuat mungkin. Dia menghampiriku. Taehyung hampir menahannya tapi tidak berhasil. Yoon-gi berdiri di hadapanku, meremas bahuku keras dan membuatku meringis dalam tangis.

"Sejak. Kapan."

Pertanyaannya begitu menusukku. Aku ketakutan. Tubuhku bergetar. Aku dalam pertarungan emosi. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan hal itu membuat remasannya pada bahuku semakin kuat.

"Katakan padaku Lisa."

"M-maafkan aku…"

"KATAKAN PADAKU!"

Dia berteriak di depan wajahku dan itu membuatku melontarkan jawaban. "Sehari sebelum kau memperkenalkannya di _café_!"

Yoon-gi terdiam. Aku yakin Seokjin maupun Taehyung juga tidak menyangka hal ini. Aku meminta maaf kembali dalam tangisanku.

"Jadi itu artinya…"

"M-maafkan aku Yoon-gi. Kami bersetubuh tanpa kau tahu… di studio… di pantai… b-bahkan saat kau tidur… m-maafkan ak—"

Yoon-gi mendorong tubuhku sampai aku terjatuh. Aku menangis melihatnya pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Jungkook juga segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan Taehyung menyusulnya untuk memastikan mereka tidak melanjutkan perkelahian diluar.

Seokjin melirikku, bisa kupastikan itu. Lalu dia pergi sebelum meninggalkanku sebuah kalimat,

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka. Kau baru saja menghancurkannya."

 **-:o+o:-**

Kunci apartemenku kutinggal di kamar. Sementara Yoon-gi mengunci apartemenku dengan kunci cadangan miliknya saat pergi menemui Jungkook. Jadi bisa kupastikan aku tidak bisa pulang karena aku yakin Yoon-gi tidak akan ada disana. Lagipula tempat ini terlalu jauh dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali. Sehingga yang kulakukan sejak aku tidak bisa menemukan Yoon-gi, Jungkook, Taehyung bahkan Seokjin di halaman depan adalah berjalan menyusuri jalanan sambil menangis.

Aku hancur. Aku hancur karena kesalahan yang kuperbuat sendiri. Jika aku tidak memberinya jalan lebih jauh, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Walau sebenarnya keadaan yang membawaku sampai ke titik ini.

Aku tidak memintanya datang ke apartemen Yoon-gi malam itu. Aku tidak memintanya bergabung dengan BILLION. Aku tidak memintanya untuk mengantarku pulang. Aku bahkan tidak memintanya untuk mengejarku.

Tapi semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Begitu cepat bahkan aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak kami berhianat. Aku menghianati kekasihku, sedangkan Jungkook menghianati sahabatnya.

Tak bisa kubayangkan sesakit apa Yoon-gi sekarang.

Semua dalam rasa sakit. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Jungkook mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih jauh denganku. Dan dia sakit dengan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah kekasih sahabatnya dan dia telah jatuh untukku. Sementara Yoon-gi, sakit yang ia rasakan bukan main. Jika aku menjadi Yoon-gi, mungkin aku memilih untuk mati saja.

Dan aku sekarang? Dengan keadaanku yang terikat dengan sahabat kekasihku dan juga melihat kekasihku hancur sudah cukup membunuhku sekarang. Rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri. Tanpa harus melihat salah satu dari mereka tersakiti.

Mungkin itu memang jawabannya.

Dan mungkin Seokjin benar.

Aku melihat sebuah taman yang sepi disana. Aku sudah lelah untuk berjalan, jadi kuputuskan untuk diam di taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

Merenung. Tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan semuanya sekarang.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Aku menatap layar _smartphone_ -ku yang sebentar lagi akan kehabisan daya. Aku tidak membawa apapun selain masalah di bahuku. Tidak akan ada seseorang yang mencariku. Aku yakin. Jadi aku hanya menarik napas dan mengusap mataku yang sembab.

Aku tidak bisa membawa waktu mundur. Jika bisa, aku berharap tidak pernah bertemu keduanya. Bahkan aku berharap agar aku tetap di Thailand. Jadi semua sakit ini tidak akan pernah tercipta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara membuatku melirik seseorang yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Mataku langsung bergetar melihatnya. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku butuh seseorang. Kupeluk tubuhnya segera dan tangisku pecah seketika."

Rose terkejut. Dia mengusap kepalaku perlahan dan membiarkan aku menangis sampai diriku tenang. Setelahnya, Rose mengambil tempat untuk duduk disampingku.

"Lisa, apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku kehilangan semuanya, Rose…" aku terbatuk saat aku memaksakan bicara dengan suaraku yang serak. "Aku kehilangan semua… b-bahkan sahabatku…"

Rose memandangku khawatir. Dia meraih rambut yang jatuh di depan bibirku lalu menyelipkannya di balik telinga. "Kau tidak kehilanganku, Lisa. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Aku hampir kehilangan Rose saat itu. Disaat Jennie mengatakan apa yang terjadi padaku dan Jungkook. Bisa kurasakan perubahan dari Rose. Padahal orang yang lebih dekat dariku melebihi Jennie adalah Rose, dan aku rasa aku mematahkan kepercayaannya.

Aku tahu ini akan membuatnya membenciku, tapi aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

"Aku berselingkuh dengan Jungkook…"

Rose terlihat mengulum bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menatapku walau aku berusaha menjauhi matanya.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ujar Rose perlahan. "Dan aku marah padamu."

Sikapku yang kentara mungkin salah satu penyebabnya selain apa yang Jennie katakan.

"Dan saat Jungkook mencium Jennie dihadapanmu, semua tampak jelas. Sangat jelas untukku."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi walaupun aku gagal.

"Yoon-gi sudah sangat sempurna untukmu. Mengapa tidak kau coba menjaga hatimu agar tidak berpaling darinya?"

Bibirku kelu. Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menangis.

"Aku sangat marah dan kecewa padamu, Lalisa." Rose menghembuskan napasnya. "Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku yakin sekarang hanya penyesalan yang kau rasakan, karena kau baru saja kehilangan semuanya."

"Semua, Rose! Semua!" aku sesenggukkan sambil bicara. "Aku kehilangan Jennie, Jungkook bahkan Yoon-gi! Aku kehilangan semua karena perselingkuhan ini. Aku kehilangan teman-teman baik Yoon-gi. A-aku juga kehilangan kau… m-maafkan aku, Rose… aku memang brengsek…"

Rose menarik napas dan membuangnya lagi namun lebih rendah. Dia menepuk kepalaku perlahan.

"Aku juga pernah berada diantara dua pilihan… dan kehilangan keduanya memang sangat menyiksaku, apalagi ketika kau masih berada disekitarnya namun bertingkah seperti dia tak ada…"

Aku melirik Rose karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilaluinya. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku.

"Dan sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjalani hidupku. Salahku karena membiarkan keduanya masuk ke dalam hidupku secara bersamaan, sehingga ini semua hanya akan berakhir menyakitkan."

Rose melihatku lalu menarik segaris senyuman.

"Aku memiliki penyesalan, namun itu semua yang harus kuterima. Mungkin nafsuku mengingikan keduanya untuk menjadi milikku, tetapi hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Sehingga aku memilih untuk tidak bersama salah satu dari mereka, dan beruntung, orang yang masih berada disekitarku juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Lebih baik tidak bersama denganku daripada menyakiti hati temannya."

Aku mengulum bibir bawahku yang kering sambil mencerna seluruh kalimatnya. "A-apa kau alasan… Hanbin keluar dari BILLION?" dan bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Rose seolah tidak terkejut karena ia tahu aku pasti bisa menebaknya, karena Jimin adalah teman baikku.

"Dan menganggap Jimin seperti angin adalah hal tersulit yang harus kulakukan setiap hari di kelas."

Rose diam beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan.

"Walau aku tahu perasaanku lebih besar terhadap Jimin, tetapi Jimin menghormati temannya. Perkelahian waktu itu yang membuat Hanbin memutuskan untuk keluar. Itu sebabnya Jimin berhenti untuk mengejarku, dan aku pun begitu. Sehingga tidak ada pihak yang tersakiti. Cukup kami masing-masing yang menelan semua pahitnya."

Kemudian Rose menatapku dengan tatapannya yang melembut.

"Oleh karena itu, jangan membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam hidupmu ketika kau sudah memiliki satu orang yang kau inginkan. Karena pada akhirnya kau tidak akan mendapatkan keduanya. Kau hanya akan kehilangan keduanya tanpa pamit."

Aku menutup wajahku saat airmataku turun lagi tanpa terkendali. Sedangkan Rose segera merengkuh tubuhku, dan memelukku. Membuatku merasa nyaman. Membuatku merasa tidak sendiri detik ini.

"Maafkan a-aku, Rose… tolong… j-jangan biarkan aku kehilanganmu juga… _huks_ …"

Rose menggeleng dalam pelukan, bisa kurasakan itu. Walau aku tahu dia pasti kecewa dengan semua yang kuperbuat. Tapi Rose masih disini, merengkuhku.

"Tenangkan dirimu, dan selesaikan semuanya sekarang juga."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Kau harus mempertanggungjawabakan semuanya. Jangan pernah lari. Aku ada untukmu."

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Yang mendukung LizKook raise your hands!**

 **Yang mendukung YoonLisa raise your hands!**

 **Tamat? Mau tamat?**

 **Ga seru dong kalau konfliknya cuma segitu :(**

 **Yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di chap 11, jangan lupa untuk review because I need to know what do you think about this chapter~**

 **Thank you for all your support and I love you so much**

 **PS: Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku tepat menjadi penulis ff dengan nama Yuri Masochist untuk 7 tahun lamanya. Dua tahun sebelumnya aku memakai nama Han Youngra :3 horrayyy**

...

 **Line : yurimasochist**

 **FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

 **Twitter : littlerape**

 **Wattpad : Yuri Masochist**


	11. Confession

**11**

 **CONFESSION**

 **.**

 _You are burning me up like this._

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah berganti menjadi malam. Rose yang memang membawa mobil, mengantarku ke apartemen Yoon-gi. Berharap Yoon-gi sudah berada disana. Walau sebenarnya aku belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya, tetapi Rose benar, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

Rose meninggalkanku setelah memberikan satu pelukan lagi yang membuatku sedikit tenang. Lalu kubawa diriku sampai ke lantai dimana tempat Yoon-gi berada. Dan mengetuk pintunya saat sampai dihadapannya.

Yoon-gi tidak keluar, atau mungkin tidak ada. Kucoba untuk mengetuknya sekali lagi dan pintu itu terbuka.

Dia terlihat kacau. Matanya merah. Yoon-gi membuka pintu hanya sedikit. Untuk melihatku yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Aku mencoba bicara dengan suaraku yang serak. "B-boleh… aku masuk?"

Dia diam sebentar sebelum membuka pintunya lebih lebar—walau tidak sepenuhnya. Aku bergumam terima kasih sembari melangkah masuk perlahan. Yoon-gi menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju sofa dan segera duduk disana.

Aku tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku menarik napasku pelan sebelum menghampirinya.

"Yoon-gi… a-aku ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini…"

Dia melirikku, dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk di sofa hadapannya. Berbeda seperti biasanya dimana kami selalu duduk di sofa yang sama lalu saling bersandar dan menjahili satu sama lain.

Aku duduk di sofa itu perlahan. Tubuhku bergetar karena atmosfer di ruangan ini seakan menghakimiku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya yang menatap lurus ke arah mataku.

"Aku… a-aku tidak tahu mengapa semua ini terjadi p-padaku, Yoon-gi… m-maafkan aku…"

Aku memulainya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan diriku. Seandainya ini semua akhir, setidaknya dia tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"S-seujujurnya… sebelum p-perkenalan di café, kau tahu a-aku pergi ke pesta… d-disana aku b-ber… bercinta dengan seseorang yang setelahnya aku sesali…" aku menelan ludahku yang terasa keras untuk meluncur di kerongkonganku. "k-kuharap itu hanya kesalahan satu malam yang b-bisa kulupakan dan kusembunyikan tanpa menyakitimu…"

Yoon-gi masih diam menatapku. Ekspresinya tidak bisa kutebak, namun yang kutahu, matanya semakin memerah. Entah karena menahan tangis atau amarah.

"T-tapi sialnya… o-orang di pesta itu adalah Jungkook… y-yang ternyata adalah teman baikmu… aku sangat menyesal…"

"Dan mengetahui bahwa dia temanku, kau memilih untuk menjalani semuanya lebih jauh?"

Dia bertanya. Suaranya sangat dingin. Meremukkanku. Aku ingin lari dari semua ini daripada melihatnya seperti sekarang.

"Aku tahu a-aku melakukan hal yang sangat fatal… m-maafkan aku…"

 _Aku tidak menghentikannya. Aku malah memberinya jalan untuk masuk lebih dalam._

Dia diam. Tidak bicara lagi disaat aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisku. Wajahku menunduk sedangkan tangan dan kakiku bergetar.

"Tidak apa, Lisa."

Akhirnya dia bicara lagi. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya. Dia tidak melunakkan air mukanya, hanya suaranya yang agak berubah.

"Lagipula aku melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk daripada kau dimalam itu."

Jauh lebih buruk? Yoon-gi melakukan hal yang lebih buruk?

Hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Menyakitinya memang sangat membuatku sesak, tetapi mendengar bahwa dia juga melakukan sesuatu di belakangku? Aku baru tahu rasanya sesakit ini. Mungkin mati lebih baik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Mempercayaimu."

Sakitnya sangat luar biasa. Air mataku meluncur turun begitu saja. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa jawabannya sangat menyakitiku sedalam ini. Mengetahui bahwa dia benar-benar setia, bahwa dia sangat mempercayaiku sehingga berani memperkenalkan aku pada teman-teman baiknya, tanpa berpikir bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan berhasil merebutku.

Aku ingin merengkuhnya. Aku ingin memohon maaf darinya. Bahkan aku rela bersujud untuknya sekarang juga. Hanya untuk mendapatkan maafnya. Hanya untuk mendapatkan ia kembali bersamaku.

Walau aku tahu hal tidak akan berakhir sama.

Yoon-gi merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan benda itu dengan menggenggamnya, lalu meletakkannya di meja hadapanku.

"Aku mengembalikan kunci cadangan ini. Mungkin kau tahu dimana pintu keluar?"

Tidak kusangka tidak ada maaf untukku. Dia mengusirku dengan sangat jelas di pendengaranku. Dia mengusirku bukan hanya dari apartemennya, melainkan dari kehidupannya.

Dan hatiku terasa hampa begitu saja.

Aku sudah sangat rendah dimatanya. Mengemis pun tak akan jadi perihal. Tapi aku tahu hal itu tidak akan memberikan efek apapun. Jadi dengan semua langkahku yang lemah, aku berdiri perlahan, meraih kunci cadangan itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dan tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menahanku.

Bukan karena tidak cinta. Dia sangat setia, dan menghianati orang setia adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Kau mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan kesetiaan itu kembali.

 **-:o+o:-**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang bagiku. Aku menghabiskan diri untuk menangisi semuanya, menangisi segala yang kuperbuat. Aku menyesal. Dan kehilangan Yoon-gi benar-benar menyiksaku.

Aku berdiam diri di balkon apartemenku. Menatap langit yang seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Malam yang cerah tidak seperti biasanya yang mendung dan berawan. Malam yang menertawai segala kebodohanku.

Aku bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu balkon dan memejamkan mataku sambil memeluk lutuku yang kutekuk. Berharap semuanya hanya mimpi. Menginginkan aku terbangun dalam pelukan Yoon-gi seperti biasanya. Mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi yang lembut.

Hahh… memikirkannya hanya membuat mataku semakin berair.

Kuhembuskan napas perlahan dan mencoba bersahabat dengan angin malam. Sekarang apa yang aku cari?

Tidak ada.

Aku akan menikmati semua penyesalanku dengan kesendirian.

Sampai kurasakan sesuatu menghalangi cahaya dari banyak lampu diluar sana. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati Jungkook berjongkok dihadapanku.

Dia terlihat kacau dengan semua luka itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

Jungkook memperhatikan wajahku. Kupejamkan kembali mataku sambil memeluk lututku lebih erat. Terkejut namun bersikap seolah tak peduli.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu seolah membiarkan aku untuk masuk."

"Aku berharap Yoon-gi yang datang." kataku pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kau membuatku mengakhiri semuanya."

"Apa yang kau akhiri?"

Dia banyak bicara, tapi tidak ada rasa bahagia untukku. Karena rasa bersalahku terhadap Yoon-gi kini lebih besar daripada rasaku untuk memiliki Jungkook.

"Penghianatan ini."

"Artinya kita bisa melakukan semuanya terang-terangan?"

Aku membuka mataku cepat dan menatap Jungkook yang masih diam dalam posisinya. Taehyung benar. Jungkook adalah tipe yang melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan segala yang diinginkannya.

"A-aku tidak bisa Jungkook." Aku membuang wajahku. "Biarkan aku sendiri. A-aku memang menginginkamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah lelah."

"Kau egois Lisa," Jungkook tertawa merendahkanku. "Kau menginginkan keduanya. Kau inginkan aku sementara kau tidak berani untuk melepaskan Yoon-gi. Sekarang disaat aku berhasil membuatmu lepas darinya, kau juga akan melepaskanku?"

Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Laki-laki brengsek memanglah brengsek, aku baru tahu akan hal itu.

"Kau tahu hubungan apa yang akan didapatkan dari sebuah penghianatan?" aku bertanya dengan nada yang agak tinggi. "Sebuah penghianatan lainnya. Kita melanjutkan semuanya dan akan berakhir pada aku atau kau berhianat pada yang lainnya!"

Jungkook menatapku tajam. "Jadi semua pengakuanmu hanyalah main-main?"

Dia membuatku membisu.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau memang tidak bisa memilih antara aku atau Yoon-gi."

Aku diam karena yang dia ucapkan ada benarnya walau aku berusaha mengelaknya.

"Kau menginginkan semua perhatian Yoon-gi, tapi menginginkan kehidupan seksual denganku." kata Jungkook sarkatis. "Kau memang sama seperti yang kupikirkan dahulu. Seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu."

Aku mendorong tubuhnya keras secara tiba-tiba hingga punggungnya membentur pagar pembatas. Dia jatuh terduduk karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sementara mataku bergetar.

Oh, ya, disini yang sangat salah sepertinya adalah aku.

Jungkook benar. Walau aku tidak mau mengakui segala ucapannya karena pikiranku terus berkata bahwa aku adalah gadis baik, tetapi pada kenyataannya naluriku berkata lain.

"Kau bohong mengatakan bahwa kau cinta padaku… kau hanya mempermainkanku!"

"Lihat siapa yang mencoba untuk menyalahkan orang lain ketika ia disudutkan?" Jungkook tertawa, menyamankan posisi jatuhnya menjadi duduk bersila. "Kau mau mendengar sebuah pengakuan?"

Mataku bergetar, aku membiarkan dia bicara sambil menggigiti bibir bawahku.

"Aku tertarik pada seseorang di pesta itu, tertarik untuk mencari tahu tentangnya lebih jauh saat bercinta di kamar mandi." Dia tertawa, lebih menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Saat bercinta dengannya, aku berpikir, 'whoa, aku harus mendapatkan nomornya dan berharap hubungan ini akan berjalan baik' sampai kusadari wajahnya terlihat tidak asing."

Aku masih terdiam mendengarkannya.

"Dan, aku mengutuk diriku saat mengingat bahwa wajah yang tak asing itu adalah wajah yang kulihat di layar _smartphone_ sahabatku. Dan aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, 'sial, aku sedang menyetubuhi kekasih sahabatku.'"

Kucoba untuk menjauhkan pandanganku darinya, sambil memeluk lututku sendiri lebih erat.

"Jadi aku meninggalkannya di kamar mandi tanpa mencari tahu dirinya lebih dalam, karena aku tak bisa." katanya. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya dari pikiranku. Hingga aku berpikir, jika dia memberiku jalan, itu artinya aku bisa merebutnya dari Yoon-gi. Tetapi jika dia tidak membiarkan aku lewat, aku memilih untuk menghormatinya sebagai kekasih sahabatku dan melupakan semuanya."

Mataku memanas. Hubungan ini memang buruk, tetapi ada sisi dimana hal itu membuat diriku meleleh.

"Nyatanya dia memberiku jalan. Dia memberikan tatapan bahwa dia menginginkanku."

Aku meliriknya yang tersenyum sinis padaku.

"Terima kasih, Lisa. Terima kasih karena membuatku memilih untuk menghianati persahabatan ini karena aku sangat menginginkanmu. Walau berpikir hanya untuk sebuah seks."

Jungkook melesakkan kepalanya pada pagar seolah itu adalah sebuah bantal yang akan membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku memilih untuk menghianati semuanya dan menenangkan diriku sendiri bahwa tidak apa memiliki tubuhnya saja, bukan hatinya. Nyatanya, kau memberikan harapan untukku. Menunjukkan tatapan bahwa kau sangat menginginkanku. Itu yang membuatku berani untuk mengganti kembali pemikiranku yang semula rasa tertarik, menjadi seks dan kembali lagi menjadi sebuah rasa sayang… kau tahu, ingin memiliki."

Baru kali ini ia bicara panjang lebar untukku. Dia sangat misterius, dan mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan selama ini membuat hatiku bergetar. Membuat aku seakan kembali untuk dosa-dosa yang aku sesali.

"Tapi disaat aku bertanya apa yang dia rasakan denganku, aku melihat sorot matanya mencintai seseorang. Dia terlihat bingung dan itu seperti memotong harapanku untuk mendapatkannya."

Jungkook tertawa kecil sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, tapi kenyataannya kau adalah gadis pertama yang membuat hatiku sakit."

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku sangat keras, mungkin melukainya. Tapi semua pengakuannya membuat tubuhku bergetar. Seolah aku siap untuk dosa yang selanjutnya.

Bodoh, Lisa. Kau baru saja menangis habis-habisan karena kehilangan Yoon-gi. Apa kau gila?

"Jadi aku menganggap jawabannya adalah 'maaf, aku tak bisa melepaskan Yoon-gi, aku hanya ingin melakukan seks denganmu.'"

"Jung—"

"Kuberikan kau sakit juga. Aku mendapatkan Jennie dan kau malah mengejarku? Merubah pikiranmu?"

Dia menatapku tajam. Mendorong bahuku dan menekannya pada dinding.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Lisa?"

Aku dibuat gila olehnya. Dia mengatakan semua yang dia rasakan yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya. Dia memberitahu semuanya seolah ingin semuanya berakhir padanya.

Dan aku baru saja mengutuk diriku sendiri, menginginkan Yoon-gi kembali. Namun detik ini aku ingin meraih Jungkook untukku seorang diri?

"J-Jungkook… kau m-membunuhku…"

"Tidak, Lisa. Kau yang membunuhku." Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan bicara dengan jarak sangat dekat. "Kau yang membuatku berani menyelami dosa untuk menghianati persahabatanku. Dan disaat aku yakin dengan perasaanku, kau membuangku begitu saja. Terima kasih, Lisa. Aku baru pertama kali merasakan sakit dan itu luar biasa."

Aku tahu bibirku terluka karena aku menggigitnya dengan sangat keras.

"K-kau b-bohong—"

"Kau bersembunyi di balik semuanya hanya karena tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan Yoon-gi!" dia membenturkan punggungku dengan bahuku yang masih ia cengkram kuat. "Kau mengelak semua yang masuk ke dalam pendengaranmu! Berharap orang lain yang disalahkan! Berharap kau tidak akan kehilangan keduanya tanpa kau disalahkan!"

Aku meringis sembari terisak. Namun tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahuku.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, Lisa. Asal kau tahu. Kau. Sangat. Menyedihkan."

Aku hanya terisak sambil menunduk.

Jungkook benar-benar hebat dalam bicara. Semua yang dia ucapkan adalah benar, tentang dirinya maupun tentang diriku.

"Per-pergilah Jungkook… k-kau sudah mengatakan semuanya… aku memang menyedihkan…"

Dia mengangkat alisnya sambil bicara. "Aku tidak pergi sebelum mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Kudorong tubuhnya kuat hingga cengkramannya terlepas dari bahuku. "Tapi semuanya sudah jelas, Jungkook! Aku memang menyedihkan! Aku mengingkan kalian berdua! Kau sendiri sudah melihatnya!"

"Tapi Yoon-gi sudah melepaskanmu, kini kau milikku seutuhnya!"

"Jungkook!" aku membentaknya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan sekarang. "Tidak ada hubungan yang akan berjalan baik dari sebuah penghianatan! Aku menghianati Yoon-gi dengan cara berselingkuh denganmu! Saat aku kehilangan Yoon-gi, itu juga adalah saat dimana aku harus kehilanganmu! Mengapa kau tidak mengerti?!"

Jungkook tertawa, dia terlihat tenang. "Faktanya adalah aku tidak peduli akan anggapan orang-orang selama aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Ya Tuhan, kau sangat tidak mengerti!"

Jungkook menarik tubuhku berdiri lalu menggendongku di bahu secara tiba-tiba. "Kau yang tidak mengerti akan obsesi seseorang, Lisa." Lalu membawaku masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa bisa kucegah.

Dia membawaku ke sofa panjang dan menidurkanku—lebih tepatnya, membanting tubuhku kesana. Dan belum sempat aku melawan, dia sudah berada di atas tubuhku dan memenjarakan lenganku di atas kepala. Sementara bibirnya sudah menelusup ke sela bibirku, menghisapnya dalam.

Cengkraman tangannya begitu kuat sampai aku tidak bisa melawan. Dia hanya menciumku, menindih tubuhku sembari menekankan miliknya tepat pada titik sensitifku.

Jungkook menakutkan. Pertama kali aku bertemu seseorang yang tidak peduli akan benar ataupun salah. Ia hanya peduli pada dirinya. Pada segala yang harus ia dapatkan.

Dan aku terbius dengan sikapnya yang berbeda dari orang-orang yang kukenal. Mungkin beberapa orang akan memohon untuk dimilikinya, sedangkan aku? Dia yang memaksaku untuk menjadi miliknya. Walau ia tahu semuanya tidak akan berjalan baik, dari diri kami maupun dari orang-orang disekitar kami.

Tidak bisa kubayangkan berapa banyak orang akan membenciku.

Aku sudah lupa akan diriku yang sebelumnya semenjak aku mengenal Jungkook. Aku berani untuk melakukan kesalahan, padahal aku sudah menyesalinya. Karena aku berani untuk membalas ciumannya secara perlahan.

Tetapi dia segera menarik wajahnya hingga tautan itu terlepas.

"Tidak, Lisa. Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Aku dibuat bingung mengenai apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya.

Dia menarik pinggangku lalu membalik tubuhku kasar. Kemudian memaksaku untuk menungging—tidak, bahkan ini bersujud. Dia menekan kepalaku di sofa, membuat pipi kiriku menempel pada permukaan sofa, sementara bokongku menungging. Aku mencoba menatapnya dari arah bahuku.

Dia menarik turun celanaku sebatas lutut. Lalu dia melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, membuka kancing celana lalu menurunkan resletingnya.

"J-Jungkook…"

" _Ssh_ , Lisa. Kau belum mengerti semuanya. Kau belum menangkap pembicaraanku."

Lalu dia mengocok penisnya sebelum menampar bokongku. Aku meringis. Tangan kirinya masih berada di kepalaku, menahanku untuk tidak bergerak. Sementara dia mendekatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya lalu menyuruhku untuk menghisapnya.

Aku tidak melakukannya sampai dia memaksaku.

Kuhisap kedua jarinya dan kurasakan setetes airmataku turun. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, dia menarik jarinya kembali lalu mengelus permukaan vaginaku.

"Kuharap kau mengerti setelah ini."

Kemudian kurasakan satu jarinya menembus masuk ke dalam vaginaku. Aku meringis tapi yang dia lakukan hanya mendorongnya semakin dalam lalu menambah satu jari lainnya.

Sakit sekali. Sakit karena aku tidak mengharapkannya.

Lalu dia menariknya segera keluar dan meraih penisnya, mengocoknya sebentar dan tanpa aba-aba mendorongnya masuk secara kasar menembus vaginaku. Aku mengerang tapi semakin keras suara yang kukeluarkan, semakin keras juga tekanan tangannya di kepalaku dan hentakkan pinggulnya, mendorong lebih dalam penisnya.

Aku menekankan kuku jariku pada permukaan sofa, dan Jungkook menghentakkan keras pinggulnya. Dan setelah itu menggerakkan penisnya secara kasar dan cepat.

Kugigit bibir bawahku lagi, menahan segala desahanku. Kulihat Jungkook memperhatikanku sambil bergerak. Tetapi dia tidak memelankan ritmenya. Yang ia lakukan adalah bergerak dengan kasar.

"Kau menyukainya, Lisa? _Hm_?"

Aku tidak tahu jawaban apa yang ia inginkan. Kucoba untuk menahan desahanku tapi disaat ia mendapatkan titikku dengan keras, desahan itu meluncur dari mulutku. Membuat Jungkook semakin senang melihatku seperti itu.

Kepalaku mencoba untuk menggeleng pelan tetapi itu membuat dia mendecih sambil mengerang nikmat.

"Sebaiknya kau menyukainya, Lisa." Katanya, menarik penisnya sedikit lalu menghentakkannya keras. "Karena kau memposisikan dirimu untuk diperlakukan seperti ini."

Aku mengerang, karena sakit bercampur nikmat yang dia berikan. Tubuhku terhentak seiring dengan gerakannya. Dan dapat kurasakan vaginaku menjepit keras penisnya di dalam sana, entah harus kusesali atau tidak.

Jungkook meremas pinggulku dengan tangan kanannya, membantunya untuk bergerak. Sampai bisa kurasakan penisnya berkedut dan beberapa detik kemudian rasa hangat memenuhi seisi vaginaku. Jungkook mendesah, membiarkan semua hasratnya keluar di dalam tubuhku. Sementara aku meremas kuat sofa merasakan semuanya.

Apa bisa kuanggap bahwa Jungkook memerkosaku?

Yoon-gi tidak pernah seperti ini padaku. Ada rasa takut dari diriku dengan perlakuan Jungkook yang seperti ini, namun ada rasa lain yang membuatku merasa seperti _dimiliki_.

Dia menarik penisnya keluar, melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepalaku. Lalu dia mengenakan kembali celananya.

Aku meringkuk perlahan, membaringkan tubuhku secara menyamping sambil berusaha menarik celanaku terpasang kembali. Jungkook turun dari sofa dan setelah itu berdiri di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan ini setiap hari, tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak." suara Jungkook memerintah. "Karena kau memilih untuk tidak 'berhubungan' denganku dan lebih suka kehilangan keduanya."

Ini salah. Jungkook salah.

Dia sangat gila dengan segala obsesinya.

Dia sangat menakutkan tetapi hal itu memberikanku getaran lain.

"Kau sudah kehilangan Yoon-gi." Jungkook duduk di pinggiran meja, menghadapku. Aku masih menatap lurus—kini ke arah lututnya yang berada dihadapanku, tidak ke wajahnya. "Artinya kau bisa dengan bebas berhubungan denganku. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Lisa. Kau membuatku gila bahkan melebihi batasku."

Aku kira ini semua akan berakhir dengan Yoon-gi dan Jungkook meninggalkanku.

Tapi sesuatu yang tidak terduga datang ke dalam hidupku.

Dia sangat berbahaya.

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya dan mencoba membuatku menatapnya. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Aku kehilangan Yoon-gi, kehilangan seseorang yang setia dan sangat baik melebihi siapapun. Tapi bagian diriku yang lain terikat, terikat akan pesona Jungkook sampai akhirnya Jungkook dengan jelas 'mengikatku'.

Dia mengusap darah di bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya.

Dan aku tahu apa jawabanku.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Maaf, tidak ada persepsi tentang fanfic ini akan tamat hanya karena mereka sudah ketahuan**

 **Karena…**

… **..**

 **Semuanya tidak berakhir disini mwehehehe**

 **Hello, Yuri Masochist datang untuk membuat kalian galau akan Jungkook atau Suga -,- atau sebenarnya Lisa yang galau**

 **Review please because I love to interact with you guys**

 **Dan semua review kalian membuatku lebih semangat dalam melanjutkannya (bahkan aku pernah mengetik di mcd dari jam 9 pagi sampai 7 malam karena keasikkan)**

 **Hihi, you know that yuri loves you sooooooooooooooo muchhhhh**


	12. Obey

**12**

 **OBEY**

 **.**

 ** _Wilder than I've ever been._**

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di pagi hari tanpa menemukan Jungkook. Posisiku masih berada di sofa, seperti semalam dimana Jungkook berdiam diri di balkon dan aku tertidur karena kelelahan. Aku mengerang, mendudukkan tubuhku perlahan sambil memijat kepalaku.

Kucoba mencari _smartphone_ -ku yang sama sekali tidak kuingat dimana terakhir kali meletakkannya, lalu menemukannya di meja pantri. _Smartphone_ -ku dalam keadaan mati. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar dan mengisi daya baterainya, sementara setelah itu aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mencoba mencari ketenangan dari segala yang kulalui kemarin.

Kubersihkan tubuhku berharap semua masalahku turun mengalir bersama air dari _shower_ di atas kepalaku. Kupejamkan mataku dan mencoba membangunkan diriku, andaikata semua ini hanyalah ilusi semata.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama, aku selesai membersihkan tubuhku. Kulilitkan handuk melingkari tubuhku lalu berjalan ke arah meja dimana aku men- _charge_ _smartphone_ -ku.

Lima panggilan tidak terjawab dari Rose, tiga pada pukul sembilan malam dan dua pada pukul sebelas malam, yang jika aku tidak salah ketika aku berdiam diri di balkon sebelum Jungkook datang.

Tidak ada pesan maupun panggilan tidak terjawab dari Yoon-gi. Aku menarik napasku perlahan.

Kutinggalkan _smartphone_ -ku dan berjalan ke arah lemari. Saat kubuka pintu lemari, pintu kamarku juga terbuka. Kulihat Jungkook masuk ke dalam sembari membawa kantung plastik kecil di tangannya.

Aku terkejut dan tidak tahu mengapa tubuhku bergetar. Dia menatap sekeliling lalu berjalan menuju ranjang, dan duduk di tepinya.

Kuraih pakaian dengan asal agar aku segera memakai baju. Kutemukan kaos berwarna hitam dan segera kukenakan. Lalu pantie dan celana pendek berwarna putih.

"Kau seperti melihat setan." Jungkook tertawa kecil.

Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan berjalan ke arah meja untuk menaruh handuk, namun ia menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku duduk.

Aku takut, entahlah. Dia sangat menyeramkan.

Tetapi dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung plastik putih itu. Sebungkus _sandwich_ dari minimarket yang sudah dihangatkan. Dia membuka plastik bening yang membungkusnya lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Perutmu pasti belum terisi apapun."

Siapapun tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga. Aku tidak bisa menerima perlakuannya, baik kemarin maupun sekarang. Dia berubah dengan sangat cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari membalikkan tangan. Aku terkejut saat dia memperlakukanku seperti itu.

Dia menyodorkan kembali _sandwich_ yang sama sekali belum kupegang. "Cepat, kau harus makan!"

Aku menekankan gigiku sendiri. Dia tersenyum lalu menyodorkannya lagi. Kuraih _sandwich_ itu perlahan.

"Hei, kita tidak baru saling mengenal, jangan bertingkah malu-malu disaat kau pernah 'liar' bersamaku."

Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Bagaimana dia bisa memainkan hatiku seperti ini? Membuatnya naik dan turun secepat _rollercoaster_?

"Aku sudah makan jika kau mau bertanya akan hal itu." Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Tapi kuyakin bukan itu yang mau kau tanyakan."

Dia tertawa, lagi. Aku merasakan hangat memenuhi dadaku. Jungkook membawaku lari dari kenyataan, dimana seharusnya aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku, ia malah membuat hatiku terobati.

Perlahan aku mengigit _sandwich_ yang mulai terasa dingin itu. Dia terlihat senang saat aku memakannya. Kuambil gigitan lain dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Kau sudah kurus, mogok makan hanya akan membuatmu seperti tulang hidup."

Aku mencoba menjauhkan wajahku darinya. "Kau harus lihat sekarang kau banyak bicara."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar kalimatku. Dan tidak kusangka bibirku menarik segaris senyuman mendengar tawanya kembali.

"Itu karena kau belum mengenalku, Lisa. Kau hanya mengenal tubuhku, bukan sikapku."

"Sikapmu terhadap wanita? Bukankah kau itu _player_?" aku meraih gigitan lain dan menatapnya.

" _Hm_ …" dia mengetuk dagunya. "Aku memang lembut kepada setiap wanita incaranku, tapi aku tidak sampai memperhatikan hidupnya seperti ini."

Aku terbatuk kecil sambil menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan.

"Tapi aku tidak bersikap manis seperti mengambilkanmu air disaat kau tersedak."

Aku mendelik, menelan ludahku untuk menyamankan tenggorokanku. "Aku yakin kau hanya kasar padaku."

"Yup, apalagi di ranjang." Dia tertawa lagi sambil berdiri. "Lain kali kita coba disini." katanya sambil menunjuk ranjangku.

Jungkook tidak lembut sama sekali dari perkataannya. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak melakukan ini pada gadis lainnya, sehingga membuat mereka tergila-gila padanya. Dia memperlakukanku dengan biasa, bahkan seperti aku bukanlah seseorang yang penting untuknya, namun perlakuan biasa itu malah membekas di kepalaku.

Membuatku tersenyum lagi.

"Apa kau mencariku disaat kau bangun?" dia berjalan ke arah meja dimana aku men- _charge_ _smartphone_ -ku.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab dengan nada senetral mungkin.

" _Hm_ , begitu."

Dia mengangguk dan menatap _smartphone_ -ku. Lalu dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dari saku celana dan melakukan sesuatu, hingga akhirnya _smartphone_ -ku berdering.

"Kim Jisoo? _Whoa_ , _seriously_ , kau mencoba membohongi Yoon-gi dengan hal ini?"

Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Dia meletakkan _smartphone_ miliknya di meja lalu meraih milikku setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Aku mencoba merebutnya tapi ia tidak membiarkanku.

Kurasakan sakit lagi saat mendengar ia menyebut nama Yoon-gi.

"Biar kuganti," sialnya aku tidak mengunci _smartphone_ -ku—karena memang sebelumnya tidak ingin membuat Yoon-gi curiga. Dia mengubah nama kontaknya tanpa bisa kucegah. "Kau pasti bisa mengeja kata 'Jungkookie' tanpa harus kuajari, bukan?"

"Jungkook!" aku berusaha merebutnya namun ia menjauhkan _smartphone_ -ku dan menatapku tepat di mata.

"Kau tidak mau? Bukankah sekarang kau milikku?"

Segala kalimatnya seolah menuntutku untuk selalu menurutinya. Aku terdiam sambil merengut.

"Habiskan _sandwich_ -mu, cepat!"

Aku hanya menuruti ucapannya. Dia membawaku semakin jauh. Jungkook benar-benar menguasaiku.

 **-:o+o:-**

Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki motornya dan hal itu membawa getaran lain untukku. Setelah sebelumnya aku hanya menyaksikan Jungkook membawa Jennie dua kali dihadapanku, kali ini dia membawaku. Dengan bicara. Dengan senyuman.

Membuatku melupakan tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Kami berhenti di toko sepatu setelah Jungkook mengendarainya kurang lebih duapuluh menit. Aku segera turun dari motornya dan ia pun memarkirkannya kemudian. Kemudian dia merangkulku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam.

Detik itu juga aku menikmati waktu bersamanya, melupakan semua penyesalan sebelumnya.

Seorang pegawai yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk menyapa kami, seolah kami adalah pasangan bahagia. Dia merangkulku dan tersenyum pada pegawai itu dan kami berjalan menyusuri rak-rak sepatu yang berjajar disana.

Kemudian Jungkook tertarik pada jajaran sepatu _sneakers_ beragam warna. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya dariku dan mulai mengamati satu-per-satu dari sepatu itu. Aku berjalan pada rak lainnya dan melihat-lihat. Banyak juga yang menarik perhatianku sehingga aku berpikir mungkin aku akan kesini nanti untuk membeli satu.

Dan selanjutnya sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuatku menoleh. Kulihat Jimin sudah berdiri sambil memandangku.

"Hei, Lisa!"

Aku terkejut, dan baru saja aku akan menjawab, Jungkook menghampiriku. Membuat Jimin bergumam pelan melihat Jungkook merangkulku kembali.

"Jungkook! _Whoa_ , tidak kusangka bertemu kalian 'berdua' disini!" dia tertawa kecil sambal menepuk dada Jungkook. "Mungkin aku perlu mendengar sebuah kabar?"

Jungkook memutar kedua bolamatanya sementara aku agak tidak nyaman dengan rangkulan ini. Jimin baru saja hampir berkelahi dengan Jungkook, dan Jimin pula saksi dimana aku menangis karena perbuatan Jungkook.

Sekarang? Semuanya berubah drastis dengan sangat cepat sampai aku tidak sadar.

"Lisa adalah teman baikku, Jungkook. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Seolah Jimin mengatakan bahwa Jungkook harus berhenti bersikap brengsek karena dia baru saja menyakitiku dengan Jennie dan kini dia tengah merangkulku, menandakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya.

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui, _bro_?" Jungkook tersenyum sinis, seolah merendahkan.

"Menyakiti Lisa di depan mataku dan kini mempermainkannya?" jawab Jimin. "Aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkan tentang menggunakan seseorang untuk menyakiti Lisa. Kau memang brengsek tapi jangan untuk temanku."

Aku merasakan atmosfer di tempat ini memburuk. Aku berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Jungkook dariku sementara Jungkook menepuk lengan atas Jimin dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Jangan bicara disaat kau tidak tahu apap—"

" _Ssh_ , Jungkook!" aku berucap dan menarik tangan Jimin. "Aku dan Jimin akan melihat sepatu di sebelah sana!" lalu membawanya pergi bersamaku sebelum Jungkook melakukan atau mengatakan hal bodoh.

Kuharap Jungkook tidak keberatan.

" _Whoa_ , Lisa, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.." kata Jimin disaat aku melepaskan tangannya di hadapan jajaran sepatu lainnya yang cukup jauh dari Jungkook. "Apa yang Jungkook lakukan padamu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menggeleng lalu membuang napasku. Menunduk, menatap kakiku di lantai. "Jungkook mengatakan semuanya pada kekasihku."

Jimin mengangguk sambal bergumam, "pantas saja wajahnya babak belur seperti itu." Lalu dia menatapku. "Dan… apa maksudnya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Jimin! Aku bersumpah!" aku mengibaskan tanganku cepat. "Ini semua sangat cepat sejak kejadian kemarin. A-aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bersama dengannya sekarang seolah kami… tidak apa-apa…"

"Dan… kekasihmu?"

Aku menatapnya perlahan sambil mengulum bibir bawahku yang masih terluka karena kemarin. "Dia… entahlah, dia seolah tidak menginginkan aku… seolah mengakhirinya tadi malam…"

Jimin terlihat kebingungan.

"Dan Jungkook?"

"Dia… seolah memulainya tadi malam."

Jimin menarik napas perlahan. "Apa Jennie tahu?"

Aku menjauhkan wajahku sambil mengangguk.

"Banyak sekali pihak yang tersakiti disini…" Jimin bergumam lagi. Lalu dia menyentuh bahuku, membuatku menatapnya. "Dengar, Lisa. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk memilih siapapun yang membuatmu bahagia… walau apa yang Jungkook lakukan padamu waktu itu membuatku marah. Dia tidak seharusnya membawa Jennie ke dalam masalah ini."

Aku tahu Jimin benar.

"Kuharap jika Jungkook akhirnya menjadi pilihanmu, dia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya." Jimin mendesah. "Aku tidak mau dia membawa banyak pihak ke dalam masalahnya denganmu."

Disaat aku mengangguk menjawab ucapan Jimin, Jungkook menghampiri kami dan mengacak rambutku. Membuat Jimin menarik tangannya dari bahuku.

"Sudah selesai bicara dengan gadisku?"

Jimin mendelik. "Jangan membawa orang lain untuk masalah kalian."

" _Ah_ ~ kau juga termasuk orang lain yang ingin tahu masalah kami."

Jimin hanya memandangnya lelah. Kurasa hubungan pertemanan mereka juga tidak berjalan baik sekarang. Apa ini semua karena kehadiranku?

 _Hhh_ …

 **-:o+o:-**

Jungkook tidak membawaku kembali ke apartemenku. Dia membawaku ke sebuah apartemen yang bisa kutebak bahwa dia tinggal disana. Aku hanya mengikutinya yang terus menarik tanganku sejak dari _basement_. Dan sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang pasti adalah miliknya, dia membuka kunci dan segera mendorongku masuk. Aku hampir tersandung karena perlakuannya. Dan dia segera menyusulku setelah menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

"Entahlah Lisa, aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu hari ini."

Dia menggulung lengan kaos panjangnya dan menatapku intens dari arah pintu. Sedangkan aku gemetar, dia berubah lagi menjadi menakutkan dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Jung… kook…"

Jungkook mendesah sambil berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengelus pipiku dan berkata dengan lembut namun menusuk. " _Ssh_ , Lisa, jangan jadikan semuanya membosankan disaat aku sudah tidak merasakan ketegangan apapun untuk memilikimu…"

Aku ingin marah, tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Kemana Lisa yang dulu, _hm_?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Lisa yang berani membentakku. Berani menyuruhku menjauh. Namun tidak tahan melihatku berada disekitarnya. Tidak tahan untuk mendesahkan namaku. Kemana dia pergi?"

Aku menjauhkan wajahku disaat dia mencoba menatap mataku. Sementara ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan pipiku.

Diriku sendiri merasakan perubahan yang sangat drastis disaat aku masih bersembunyi dari Yoon-gi. Apa yang terjadi pada sikap Jungkook sekarang adalah… tekanan dari sakit hatinya karena aku secara tidak langsung menolaknya?

Atau mungkin dia mencoba menunjukkan padaku akan sakit yang ia rasakan?

Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Jungkook tidak mengerti tentang hatiku. Dia tidak tahu rasanya menghianati orang yang kucintai.

Jungkook mengecup pipiku lalu berbisik di telingaku. " _Take off your clothes_."

Aku terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun, tetapi matanya kembali membuatku ketakutan. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan belum bergerak, tetapi dia mengisyaratkanku untuk menurutinya.

"Aku tidak akan bicara untuk yang kedua kalinya, Lisa."

Tenggorokkanku terasa kering sekali. Perlahan aku melepaskan kaos yang kukenakan—yang memang sejak tadi aku tidak menggunakan bra—lalu menjatuhkannya perlahan. Sementara dia masih menungguku, menginginkan aku untuk membuka keseluruhan pakaianku.

Dan bodohnya aku tidak memiliki perlawanan apapun.

Tanganku menyentuh celana putih yang kukenakan. Tetapi aku tidak segera membukanya, hanya mencoba melihat Jungkook.

"Ada apa? Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Nada suaranya seperti tidak mengizinkan aku untuk melakukan apapun selain menurutinya. Walau ada rasa berontak, namun aku hanya menuruti ucapannya.

Lalu kulepaskan celana putih itu dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Dan Jungkook masih menunggu. Aku menjilat bibir bawahku sebelum membuka _pantie_ -ku yang membuatku benar-benar telanjang sekarang.

" _Good girl_ …" dia bergumam sambil memperhatikan tubuhku dari atas ke bawah.

Yoon-gi tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti budak atau pelacur. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik seolah aku adalah satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini, yang sangat berharga baginya.

" _Now get on your knees_."

Dia memerintahkan aku lagi. Aku belum melakukan apapun sampai ia menujukkan kuasanya disana. Membuatku merendahkan tubuhku perlahan dan bertumpu pada lututku.

Jungkook tampak senang. Dia membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu menurunkan resleting celananya. Aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengurutnya perlahan sebelum meraih kepalaku dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulutku.

Saat aku akan menyentuh penisnya, dia menampar lenganku. Aku meliriknya dan dia menggeleng.

" _You're not allowed to touch_."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sebelum dia mendorong penisnya dan aku segera mengulumnya. Jungkook menyeringai, bisa kupastikan itu sebelum dia mendorong kepalaku, menyuruhku untuk mengulumnya lebih dalam. Aku membiarkan tanganku menggantung sampai Jungkook kembali bersuara.

" _Touch yourself_."

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan ketika aku hanya menuruti ucapannya tanpa ada perlawanan sama sekali. Apa aku takut? Apa ini yang sebenarnya kuinginkan?

Kusentuh kedua payudaraku dengan kedua tanganku. Kuremas perlahan dan Jungkook menyukainya. Dia mendorong kepalaku, membuatnya maju dan mundur. Sementara aku menghisap penisnya kuat, dan terkadang menjilatinya dengan lidahku. Tapi disaat Jungkook mendorongnya sangat kuat, aku hampir tersedak. Mataku memerah dan berair. Aku menatapnya yang menyeringai puas.

Aku tidak sadar berhenti memainkan payudaraku sampai Jungkook kembali berucap. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berhenti."

Jadi kusentuh payudaraku sebisanya, membuat vaginaku basah. Bodoh.

Jungkook meremas rambutku. Terkadang mengeluarkan lenguhan ketika mendorong penisnya sangat dalam ke dalam mulutku. Aku hampir kewalahan karena dia yang mengontrolnya, bukan aku. Sampai disaat ia menusukkannya berkali-kali, ia sampai pada puncaknya dan menyemburkan seluruh airmaninya di dalam mulutku. Yang mana membuatku menelan semuanya sampai habis.

Aku baru merasakan diriku terengah disaat Jungkook melepaskan dirinya dariku, tapi Jungkook segera menarik tubuhku ke sofa dan membantingkan tubuhku kesana—persis malam itu. Dia segera melebarkan kedua pahaku, berdiri di ujung sofa dan mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Ada beberapa tetes airmani yang mungkin tersisa di sudut bibirku, bersatu dengan salivaku. Ditambah dengan napasku yang masih belum stabil. Tapi dia meremas selangkanganku, sebelum mengarahkan penisnya dan segera mendorongnya masuk. Aku meringis lalu dengan tidak sengaja melenguhkan namanya ketika dia mendorongnya masuk seluruhnya.

Dia melirikku dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kemudian menghentakkan lagi sebelum meremas pinggulku.

"J-Jungkook…"

" _Sshh_ , _just_ … _moans for me_."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mencoba menatapnya. Dia menggeram rendah sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya. Penisnya bergerak maju dan mundur di dalam vaginaku. Mulutku terbuka, mendesah namun agak tertahan. Tetapi dia menampar payudara kiriku dan menyuruhku kembali untuk menyentuh tubuhku.

Kuraba payudara kananku dengan satu tangan, mencubit _nipple_ -ku walau aku tidak fokus karena gerakan Jungkook yang lumayan liar pada bagian bawah tubuhku.

" _Ugh_.." dia melenguh. Di setiap hentakkannya dia seolah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak diperkenankan untuk melawannya sama sekali. " _Come on_ , Lisa. _Touch yourself_."

Aku mencoba melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Sementara Jungkook menggerakkan penisnya cepat, membuat tubuhku terhentak berkali-kali. Membuat suara yang cukup keras karena semua hentakkannya.

" _A_ - _ah_ … J-Jungkook…" aku mendesah pelan. Jariku memelintir _nipple_ -ku sebelum Jungkook kembali menampar payudaraku.

Jungkook sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. Menarik kakiku dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Wajahnya mendekat, menjilat bibirku, lalu setelahnya mencekikku dengan satu tangan.

" _Moans you little slut_."

Mataku panas tapi aku tetap mendesahkan namanya. Dia menghentakkan pinggulnya keras, bergerak sangat kasar dan liar di dalam tubuhku. Penisnya memaksa daging-daging hangat di dalam vaginaku menjepitnya kuat dan menghisapnya. Seakan mengatakan bahwa dialah pemilik satu-satunya.

Masih berada di leherku, tangannya yang lain mengelus pipiku, lalu merabanya dengan ibu jari. Lalu menggerakkannya menuju mulutku yang terbuka. Aku segera menjilat ibu jarinya dan menghisapnya. Aku tahu hal itu membuat Jungkook senang.

Dan Jungkook pun semakin hebat menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana.

" _Ummh_ … _Ungh_ ~"

Aku mengisap ibu jarinya sampai kurasakan salivaku mengalir keluar dari mulutku. Mencoba mendesah sebisa mungkin. Jungkook menarik ibu jarinya kemudian. Melirik ke arah vaginaku sambil terus menggerakkan penisnya di dalam sana.

Aku sudah hampir keluar. Jungkook pun sudah sangat keras di dalam sana. Kepalaku menengadah, mempermudahnya untuk mencekik leherku. Mulutku terbuka lebar, antara desahan dan keinginan untuk mendapatkan udara yang normal.

Jungkook pun mendesah sambil terus bergerak sampai akhirnya dia meremas pahaku dengan tangannya yang lain sebelum menyemburkan semua hasratnya di dalam tubuhku. Mataku terpejam merasakan hangatnya airmani Jungkook, dan melengkingkan namanya. Dan Jungkook menggeram nikmat, mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam tubuhku.

" _Akhh_ … _s_ - _shit_ …"

Aku masih memejamkan mataku, mendengar Jungkook yang sepertinya sudah puas. Dia diam dalam beberapa detik sebelum menarik penisnya keluar.

Aku masih terengah, mencoba mentralkan napasku walau Jungkook sudah melonggarkan cekikannya di leherku. Namun mataku masih terpejam.

Jungkook menurunkan kedua kakiku yang lemas dari atas bahunya. Lalu aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan karena aku masih enggan membuka mataku.

Sepertinya dia pergi dari hadapanku. Tapi aku masih diam dalam posisiku untuk memikirkan semuanya. Apa semuanya terjadi secepat ini?

Ya, perselingkuhan ini sangat cepat. Dan apa yang Jungkook lakukan untuk memilikiku juga sangat cepat.

Sampai aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Mana yang sebenarnya kuinginkan dan mana yang tidak.

Aku masih diam disana sampai sesuatu jatuh di atas tubuhku. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan Jungkook sudah berdiri di depanku sementara selimut berada di atas perutku. Aku menarik diriku perlahan untuk duduk, lalu membungkus diriku dengan selimut—memeluk lututku sendiri di balik selimut. Sementara Jungkook dengan pakaian lengkapnya menyodorkan sebuah mug padaku.

Suara petir terdengar dari luar, mungkin itu menjelaskan mengapa dia memberikan teh panas itu untukku. Kami tidak sadar bahwa diluar sudah turun hujan.

Aku meraihnya perlahan, mengeluarkan tanganku dari sela-sela selimut. Lalu Jungkook duduk di sampingku dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Kami diam dalam beberapa saat. Mungkin karena ia tidak mau bicara, dan aku tidak mau memulai pembicaraan. Walau banyak sekali yang kupikirkan tentangnya sekarang. Mungkin, tentangku juga.

"Jung…kook…"

Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan dan tidak bergeming. Apa ia membiarkanku untuk bertanya? Atau dia tidak ingin bicara sama sekali?

"Jungkook…"

" _Hm_?"

Aku menjilat bibirku yang mendadak kering saat ia bergumam menjawabku. Kugenggam mug itu dan merasakan hangatnya di telapak tanganku sebelum kuputuskan untuk bicara.

"Aku… tidak mengerti…"

Dia diam, tidak menjawabku.

Aku melirik jari-jari kakiku yang mengintip dari balik selimut. Kutarik napas perlahan dan bicara lagi.

"Apa… kita sekarang?"

Dia menarik lengannya dan menatapku walau tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Aku menelan ludahku, takut akan jawabannya. Tetapi ia menyeringai kemudian.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku hanya… tidak mengerti…"

"Pertanyaanmu menunjukkan bahwa kau sudah siap memulai semuanya denganku. Di depan semua orang."

Aku membulatkan mataku saat dia mengganti posisi duduknya dan menatapku intens.

"Kau suka?"

Aku terdiam. Dia tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahku. "L-lalu… Jennie?"

Tidak. Bukan artinya aku menyetujuinya. Hanya saja jika dia menganggap bahwa aku adalah _miliknya_ , apa yang akan terjadi besok? Dihadapan semua orang yang tahu akan semua ini? Dan Yoon-gi? _Ugh_ …

" _Hm_?"

"Kau… dengan Jennie?"

"Kami?" Jungkook tertawa. "Apa yang kau tanyakan. Hubungan atau seks?"

Hatiku terasa sakit mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Jungkook.

"Kalian… berhubungan? M-Maksudku…"

"Dia menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya, tapi aku tidak. Jangan khawatir, Lisa~." Dia tertawa seolah itu bukan masalah yang besar. "Dan tentang seks, kami hanya melakukannya dua kali, tenang saja. Kau masih unggul. Dan dia tidak _sehebat_ kau."

Aku ingin berontak dan marah. Dia bisa mempermainkan orang semudah itu. Berpikir bahwa hatiku hanya main-main dan disaat ia sakit, ia bisa meniduri orang sepuasnya? Dan orang itu adalah sahabatku sendiri?

Mataku memerah, hanya itu yang kutahu.

Jungkook seperti menantangku dengan tatapannya, dia seakan menang melihatku ingin marah seperti ini.

"Mau tahu kami melakukannya dimana?"

Aku menggenggam mug itu kuat. Hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Di rumahnya dan…" dia mendekat lalu menjilat pipiku. "Di sofa yang kau duduki sekarang."

Tanpa sadar kujatuhkan mug dalam genggamanku sebelum menampar pipinya, refleks. Tidak peduli teh itu membasahi pahaku yang terbungkus selimut. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Sungguh. Tapi dia hanya tertawa puas. Seolah memang itu yang dia inginkan.

"Lisa yang liar dan pemberontak sudah kembali! _Cheers_!"

Aku menggeleng dengan mataku yang berair. Berdiri secara cepat dan berniat untuk mengambil pakaianku, namun Jungkook dengan cepat menarik tubuhku, melepaskan selimut dari tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya.

"Kau marah? Kau sakit?"

" _G_ - _get_ _off me_ , _you bastard_!"

Aku mengeraskan rahangku mendengarnya tertawa lagi.

" _Come on_ , _say it_!"

" _Fuck you_ , Jungkook! _I fucking hate you_!" aku membentaknya, mendapati mataku meneteskan airmata yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Dia meremas pinggulku. Kutampar pipinya lagi dan dia tersenyum puas.

"Lisa… _little bad girl don't know how much trouble she's caused._ "

Aku menampar pipinya lagi lalu pada dadanya berulang kali. Tetapi Jungkook terus tertawa dan meremas pinggulku kuat. Aku berusaha turun dari pangkuannya tetapi dia tidak membiarkanku.

" _Let me leave_ , Jungkook! _Let me_ —"

Jungkook mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku di bahunya seperti waktu itu. Aku memberontak tapi ia tahu aku tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Dia membawaku arah pintu dan membukanya. Dan itu adalah kamarnya saat kurasakan tubuhku dibantingkan ke atas ranjang. Aku belum sempat memberontak saat dia membalikkan tubuhku, membuatku tengkurap. Kudengar suara ikat pinggang dan resleting lagi. Dan sebelum bisa kucegah, penisnya sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam vaginaku tanpa aba-aba.

" _Angh_!"

Jungkook gila. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dariku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

 _Maafkan aku, Yoon-gi. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berhenti mendesahkan nama Jungkook._

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Hello Jungkook**

 **You're such a bad bod, you know?**

 **And hello everyone**

 **What do you think about this fic? Tell me and I'll give you a thounsand kisses (and confusion between Jungkook and Yoon-gi hihiihihi)**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS *frenchkissforyall***


	13. Fiery Path

**13**

 **FIERY PATH**

 **.**

 ** _This fire path is spreading too qiuckly_**

.

.

.

.

Di hari senin ini, aku datang ke BILLION bersama Jungkook, setelah semalam aku menginap di apartemen-nya—membuatku mengenakan pakaiannya. Tentu saja perbuatan semalam takkan kulupakan, namun dalam arti lain. Bukan karena itu menyenangkan, tetapi menyedihkan.

 _Aku_ menyedihkan.

Kau tahu, aku memang menginginkannya tapi kurasa bukan seperti ini. Terasa seperti aku masih menghianati Yoon-gi padahal aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Jika boleh jujur, aku merindukannya. Bahkan perpisahan ini terasa sangat menyiksaku. Membuatku bingung apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?

Memiliki keduanya-kah?

Jungkook merangkulku saat kami masuk ke dalam studio. Aku sudah mencoba menghindar tanpa menyakiti hatinya, tetapi ia tetap dalam kendalinya. Sehingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun disaat semua orang memberikan tatapan yang mengintimidasiku.

 _Ugh_ … rasanya aku ingin kabur sekarang.

Kami datang memang agak terlambat sehingga beberapa sudah bersiap disaat Lia Kim sedang mempersiapkan macbook. Dan, _yeah_ , Lia Kim sudah pulang. Itu artinya ayahnya sudah baik-baik saja.

Jungkook mengacak rambutku dan berbaur dengan yang lainnya sementara aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Sejauh ini tak kutemukan Jennie. Syukurlah, setidaknya aku tidak akan melihat airmata atau mendengar dia berkata bahwa aku jahat. _Setidaknya untuk sekarang_.

Aku melihat Rose dan Jisoo tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka sekarang. Rose mungkin akan kecewa dengan pilihanku, entahlah dengan Jisoo.

Tunggu… apa? Pilihanku? Aku tidak merasa memilih siapapun. Takdir sialan ini yang membuatku dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

Aku duduk diantara yang lainnya, di daerah belakang berbeda dengan Jungkook maupun Jisoo dan Rose. Aku menekuk lututku dan memeluknya, sementara Lia Kim mulai berdiri di depan bersama Jimin dan Seulgi.

Mereka bicara mengenai koreo baru yang akan diajarkan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan bertanya kepada semua Beginner mengenai pekerjaan rumah yang harus mereka kerjakan, tentang menghapal tiga koreo BILLION yang sudah diupload di YouTube. Dan mereka akan di tes besok, sesuai dengan waktu yang memang dijanjikan.

"Dan satu kabar lagi," Lia Kim tersenyum kepada kami semua. "Ada kompetisi minggu ini,"

Mendengar kata kompetisi, seisi studio segera ricuh. Semuanya bersorak. Tentu saja semua menyukai kompetisi dan ingin menjadi bagian darinya.

Dan biasanya kompetisi sangat memicu semangatku, namun banyak sekali yang kupikirkan selain hal itu. _Hhh_ , masalah percintaan ini merusak kehidupanku.

"Memang mendadak sekali, _I'm sorry_ , _guys_. Tapi kompetisi ini tidak bisa dilewatkan."

"Apa ini untuk grup kecil atau besar?" aku melirik seorang gadis berambut ombre ungu bertanya.

"Kecil." Lia Kim menjawab sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. "Jadi sekarang aku akan mengajari sedikit koreo untuk kompetisi itu dan melihat siapa yang akan turun."

Jimin dan Seulgi bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh kami. Lalu Lia Kim meminta kami berdiri dan segera membuat barisan menghadap dinding panjang bercermin itu agar dia bisa mengajari kami.

Dia pun mulai mengajarkan kami koreo dari lagu yang sudah dia _remix_. _Beat_ -nya sangat enak di dengar dan gerakannya sangat energik. Ini memang aliranku, semoga aku terpilih jadi aku bisa sibuk tanpa harus memikirkan semua sakit ini.

Dan tak terasa sudah berapa lama kami menari dan menghapal, Lia Kim sudah menyeleksi satu-per-satu sehingga kami diperbolehkan beristirahat dan minum.

Lia Kim berdiri di depan, memeluk lengannya. Memperhatikan kami yang terengah sambil meluruskan kaki. Kulihat dia tersenyum lalu menunjuk seseorang.

"Sehun."

Aku melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang meminum air dari botol minumnya. Lalu Lia Kim kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun."

Dan setelah itu ia mencari lagi, dan ia melihat ke arahku.

"Lisa."

Ya! Aku terpilih. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Rose." Lia Kim menunjuk Rose kemudian, aku melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya yang juga menangkap panggilanku.

"Jungkook."

Dan mendengar nama itu dipanggil, aku segera melirik Jungkook di ujung ruangan. Tengah membenahi rambutnya yang berkeringat. Mataku membulat dan aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada Lia Kim yang menepuk tangannya.

"Mereka berlima adalah yang terpilih untuk mengikuti kompetisi bersama Jimin dan Seulgi."

Jimin dan Seulgi terlihat terkejut. Lia Kim pun hanya tertawa kecil sambil melirik mereka.

"Kalian berdua sudah bisa koreo-nya. Tak apa menurunkan kalian berdua disana."

Sementara aku masih tidak percaya karena Jungkook terpilih bersamaku. Maksudku, aku ingin menyibukkan diri agar perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan ini tidak tumbuh semakin besar tapi mengapa Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkanku?

Dan setelah itu yang lainnya diajarkan materi baru oleh Lia Kim sementara kami yang terpilih segera berlatih bersama Jimin dan Seulgi.

 **-:o+o:-**

Sekarang pukul sembilan malam dan kami baru selesai berlatih. Kami yang kumaksud adalah yang terpilih untuk kompetisi, sementara yang lainnya sudah pulang dengan waktu seperti biasanya. Hanya kami saja yang tentunya akan memiliki waktu latihan ekstra.

Jennie memang tidak datang hari ini. Aku khawatir padanya tapi aku tidak memiliki cukup muka untuk bertanya akan keadaannya. Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertanya padanya sementara dia sendiri pasti akan muak terhadapku?

Aku berniat untuk berdiri dan mengambil jaketku di ujung ruangan—aku hanya bawa jaket mengingat aku tidak tidur di rumahku—tepat saat kudengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku.

Tidak, bukan satu suara, tetapi dua.

Kulihat Jimin dan Rose sama-sama terkejut dan saling menjauhkan pandangan ketika mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Keduanya segera menatapku yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau bicara saja dengan Rose terlebih dahulu." Jimin melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Tidak Lisa." Lalu Rose berucap, membuatku meliriknya. " _I_ … _I'll call you later. See you_."

Dia segera bergegas meninggalkan studio. Aku tidak sempat mencegahnya karena ia pergi begitu cepat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghampiri Jimin.

"Hei, _are you okay_?" Jimin segera bertanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Aku tidak seharusnya membuat orang-orang khawatir.

"Bagaimana… kau dengan Jungkook?" dia bertanya pelan setelah melirik sekitar, mungkin memastikan agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Apa sekarang kau benar-benar bersamanya?"

Aku membuang napasku perlahan sembari menunduk. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya karena semua ini juga belum bisa kumengerti. Karena aku sendiri masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku dengan Jungkook.

"Aku… bingung Jimin…"

Jimin menyentuh bahuku pelan. "Bingung?"

Dan tanpa kusangka Jungkook datang, menghampiri kami berdua. Aku hanya meliriknya dan membuang napasku pelan, sebelum aku menepuk lengan Jimin yang menarik tangannya dari bahuku lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Aku segera keluar dari studio dengan tergesa. Aku ingin segera pulang sebelum Jungkook mencegahku. Segera aku menunggu di halte dan sekitar tujuh menit setelahnya bus datang. Aku segera naik ke bus dan memikirkan kamarku.

Aku ingin menenangkan diri.

Aku ingin melepaskan semua beban ini.

Duapuluh menit terasa sangat panjang bagiku. Segera aku bergegas masuk ke apartemen, menuju elevator dan menaikinya. Menekan tombol lantaiku dan menunggu dengan mata yang panas. Aku sudah terlalu banyak memikirkan ini semua dan aku butuh waktu sendiri. Jadi kuharap Tuhan membiarkan aku sendiri kali ini.

Saat pintu elevator terbuka, aku menyoraki hidupku yang memang selalu kacau. Karena kutemukan Yoon-gi di depan pintu elevator dan melihatku tepat di mata.

Dadaku berdegup kencang dan mataku semakin memanas. Aku berusaha tidak menatapnya agar aku tidak menangis. Atau tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membuat semuanya bertambah buruk. Tapi disaat dia berucap, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku begitu merindukannya. Aku sangat ingin mendekapnya.

Dia memperhatikan pakaianku sebelum bicara padaku.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil beberapa barangku."

Rasanya sakit sekali. Ia sangat mencoba untuk meninggalkanku sehingga tidak membiarkan hal mengenainya ada yang tersisa di kehidupanku. Aku menelan ludahku keras dan mengangguk, masih tanpa mau melihatnya. Lalu melangkah keluar dari elevator dan berjalan menuju tempatku. Dan ia mengikutiku.

Aku memasukkan kunciku dengan tangan yang bergetar. Tidak, maksudku seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Aku hanya ingin menangis sendiri, memberikan waktu untuk diriku sendiri, tapi bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan ini? Aku hanya ingin menjerit sekarang.

Setelah pintu terbuka, aku mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Dia melangkah masuk setelahku, dan kututup pintu setelah menarik kuncinya.

Jujur saja aku ingin memeluknya sekarang.

Jadi segera kuberjalan lebih dahulu agar bisa membelakanginya. Aku menekan dadaku yang terasa sesak dengan satu tangan. Kuhampiri pintu kamarku dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa dia mengikutiku atau tidak, dan ternyata jawabannya tidak. Sehingga aku segera masuk ke kamar dan mengambil seluruh barangnya; seperti beberapa pakaian, buku dan berkas-berkasnya dengan berlinang airmata. Walau aku sudah menahannya, semuanya turun begitu saja.

Kumasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas besar yang sering kupakai untuk membawa pakaianku ke _laundry_. Lalu saat akan memasukkan potongan baju terakhir, aku berpikir, mungkin dengan menyimpannya akan mengobati sedikit hatiku akan kepergiannya. Jadi aku sengaja meninggalkan satu pakaian miliknya. Mungkin aku bisa mengenangnya lewat pakaian itu. Mungkin hanya pakaian itu yang bisa membuatku merasa bahwa dia masih bersamaku.

Setelah mengusap airmataku dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan melihat bekas airmata di pipiku, aku keluar dari kamar sembari membawa tas besar itu. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku hanya menundduk sambal memberikan tas itu padanya.

Dia menerimanya dari tanganku tanpa bersentuhan.

Aku terdiam, dia pun tidak berbicara. Lalu aku menarik napasku sebelum bertanya.

"M-mau… minum sesuatu?"

 _Mungkin kau bisa tinggal disini untuk beberapa menit_.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi."

Jawabannya sangat datar. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dan aku baru berani mengangkat wajahku, untuk melihatnya.

Yoon-gi membuka pintu dan keluar, tanpa sepatah kata apapun untuk salam perpisahan.

Ini menyakitkan.

Aku tidak bisa melaluinya.

Kugigit bibir bawahku saat airmata ini meluncur cukup deras. Aku menangis tanpa suara, merasakan sesak yang membatasi napasku. Sungguh sakit melihat seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu berubah menjadi tidak mau mengenalmu lagi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Aku merindukan Yoon-gi.

Aku ingin memeluknya.

Apa dia bisa memaafkanku? Apa dia bisa menerimaku kembali?

Aku tahu kesalahan yang kuperbuat sangat fatal. Tetapi tidak ada cara lainkah untuk menerimaku kembali? Aku yakin akan melakukan apapun jika dia mau memaafkanku.

Dan bagaimana dengan Jungkook?

Aku tidak pernah berada di antara dua hati seperti ini. Aku menginginkan Yoon-gi kembali, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi dari Jungkook begitu saja. Apalagi ketika dia sudah menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkannya. Walaupun sekarang terasa berbeda.

Yoon-gi, apa kau tahu? Aku masih sering memimpikanmu.

Aku sangat ingin melihatmu tertawa lagi untukku.

Tetapi mengapa aku merusaknya?

Tanpa kusadari tanganku mengepal kuat.

Aku tidak tahan menghadapinya.

Aku menginginkan Yoon-gi.

Segera aku berlari menuju pintu dan membuka pintuku. Ingin menjerit sekeras yang hatiku jeritkan.

 _Can you give me a chance?_

Tetapi kedua mataku membelalak lebar saat kulihat Yoon-gi berdiri di lorong bersama Jungkook dihadapannya. Yang kini keduanya melirik ke arahku.

Mulutku terbuka di sela-sela airmata yang cukup banyak membasahi wajahku. Yoon-gi kembali menatap Jungkook, begitupula sebaliknya. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat sebelum Yoon-gi melangkah lebih dahulu, meninggalkan Jungkook disana.

Aku bisa melihat Yoon-gi menekan pintu elevator. Dan tidak sadar dengan tangan Jungkook yang menarikku masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

Aku hanya diam dengan keadaan yang masih penuh tekanan. Disaat aku ingin mengucapkan semuanya, Jungkook hadir dan merusak. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan aku tidak melawan saat Jungkook menciumku.

Mataku berair, namun aku masih tidak melakukan apapun.

Dia menciumku lalu menarik pakaianku ke atas—melepaskannya. Tetapi tubuhku masih membeku, dan pikiranku masih kacau.

Jungkook menciumku lagi, lebih dalam. Dia memeluk pinggangku tetapi aku sama sekali tidak terlarut dalam ciuman karena aku masih berada dalam pikiranku sendiri.

 _Yoon-gi…_

"Jungkook… berhenti…"

Aku berucap lirih dalam ciuman. Tetapi Jungkook tetap menciumku, sangat bernafsu. Seperti menyalurkan kemarahan di dalamnya.

Jungkook mengisap bibir bawahku dan aku masih diam dengan tatapan kosong. Dia mengusapi punggungku dengan tangannya. Aku mencoba bicara lagi tapi dia tetap tidak berhenti.

"Jungkook…"

Lalu tangannya meraba perutku, sementara lidahnya menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku terdiam, masih diam, sampai akhirnya aku lelah dan menarik diriku.

"Jungkook berhenti!"

Dia pun menatapku pada mataku. Diam selama beberapa saat melihat airmata turun cukup deras menelusuri pipiku. Dia menarik tangannya dariku kemudian.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku agar tidak terisak, disaat airmata ini tidak juga kunjung berhenti.

Dia pasti tidak senang dengan yang kulakukan. Dia pasti tengah kacau melihat Yoon-gi di apartemen ini.

Jungkook berbalik, membuka pintu dan keluar.

Meninggalkanku sendiri.

 **-:o+o:-**

Keesokkan harinya kami berlatih.

Dan aku sama Jungkook sama sekali tidak berbicara maupun bertatap muka.

Jennie hari ini masuk. Namun dia sama sekali menjauhkan pandangannya dariku maupun Jungkook. Ia hanya menghampiri Rose dan berada disampingnya setiap saat. Sehingga aku tidak bisa meminta maaf pada Rose untuk tidak menjawab tujuh panggilan darinya kemarin malam, karena aku sibuk menangis dan menangis. Mataku juga masih sembab karena hal itu.

Para Beginner mempersiapkan diri mereka karena mereka akan di tes untuk pekerjaan rumah itu. Lalu kulihat Seulgi bicara pada Lia Kim dan dia tampak berpikir. Aku tidak tahu yang mereka bicarakan sampai kulihat Seulgi menunjuk Rose.

 _Ah_ , bukan. Dia menujuk Jennie.

Setelahnya Lia Kim memanggil Jennie, membuat Jennie terpisah dari Rose. Aku memperhatikan mereka dan kulihat Seulgi merajuk padanya. Akhirnya kulihat Jennie mengangguk dan Lia Kim tersenyum senang.

Kemudian Lia Kim mengajak semua yang tidak mengikuti kompetisi untuk menonton para Beginner yang akan di tes—Jungkook termasuk—kemudian akan mengetes koreo yang diajarkan kemarin bagi mereka yang tidak ikut kompetisi, sedangkan yang mengikuti kompetisi berkumpul bersama Seulgi dan Jimin di sudut lain.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi bersama kalian. Aku lupa bahwa tanggalnya bertepatan dengan pernikahan kakakku."

Begitulah penjelasan Seulgi sebelum dia mengatakan bahwa Jennie adalah penggantinya. Alasannya? Seulgi dan Jennie pernah mengikuti kompetisi kecil berdua jadi Seulgi yakin akan kemampuan Jennie.

Jimin yang sepertinya sudah tahu terlihat tidak keberatan, tetapi dia melirikku, seolah bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja?

Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja berada diantara Jungkook dan Jennie?

 **-:o+o:-**

Latihan selesai pukul sembilan malam seperti kemarin.

Yang lain segera merebahkan diri, menarik napasnya dan juga berbaring. Kami yang mengikuti kompetisi memang berlatih sangat ekstra karena kami menginginkan yang terbaik. Sehingga besok yang biasanya libur—hari Rabu—tidak bisa kami dapatkan. Kami harus datang lagi besok dan berlatih sejak pagi.

Aku segera meraih ranselku agar tidak berurusan dengan Jungkook maupun Jennie. Untuk Jungkook, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Ia akan mengacaukanku. Mengacaukan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, Rose menarik bahuku. Membuatku berbalik. Ia bertanya apakah aku ingin pulang bersamanya, tapi aku langsung menggeleng dan menjawab bahwa aku memiliki keperluan lain. Dan setelahnya aku dengan cepat keluar dari studio kemudian dari gedung BILLION.

Aku bahkan lupa tidak minta maaf pada Rose perihal telepon.

Karena aku dengan cepat berlari di trotoar. Berusaha menjauh sebelum ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku mengambil arah berlawanan dari arah tempat tinggalnya. Aku hanya ingin sendiri tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Kudengar suara petir dari langit. Aku berdecak dan mengutuk diri sendiri. Namun aku tidak berhenti berlari sampai akhirnya aku kelelahan dan mulai berjalan perlahan. Kurasa aku sudah jauh dari BILLION sehingga tidak perlu khawatir ada yang menahanku.

Kugenggam lengan ransel sembali memperhatikan trotoar yang diterangi lampu jalanan. Mobil tidak terlalu ramai, jadi hanya sedikit suara yang terdengar. Selain suara petir yang lagi-lagi menggelegar di angkasa.

Sepertinya akan hujan, dan aku agak menyesal.

Aku harus berteduh, memastikan diriku tidak akan kehujanan lagi. Aku mengambil jalan ke kanan ketika menemui pertigaan lalu memukan sebuah halte, dimana orang-orang juga berteduh disana saat kurasakan hujan mulai turun perlahan.

Aku segera berlari kesana sebelum tubuhku basah. Dan bersatu dengan kerumunan orang yang saling berhimpit, mencoba membuat diri mereka tidak terciprat air hujan yang mulai menjadi deras.

Aku berada di sisi kiri, bersama dengan dua orang wanita kantoran di sampingku. Semua kursi penuh, jadi aku hanya berdiri bersama yang lainnya.

Hujan semakin deras dan deras. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri dan menginginkan pulang. Tetapi keadaan tidak membiarkanku.

Lalu dari arah kanan muncul bus, namun kurasa itu bukan jurusanku. Bus itu berhenti di depan halte dan orang-orang berhamburan naik. Tubuhku agak tertabrak oleh beberapa orang yang berebut untuk naik. Aku hanya membawa diriku sendiri ke samping, agar tidak menjadi korban.

Dan mungkin hampir semua orang masuk ke dalam bus yang segera menutup dan setelahnya melaju.

Mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang tersisa di halte ini.

Tidak sampai aku melirik ke kanan dan melihat seseorang juga tersisa disana bersamaku.

Dan itu Yoon-gi.

Aku menunduk dan duduk perlahan. Kami berdua sama-sama berada di ujung—aku di kiri dan dia di kanan. Kami berdua diam, hanya suara hujan dan petir yang terdengar menguasai keadaan. Sangat kencang namun tidak sekencang detakan jantungku.

Diantara sakit dan rindu.

Jarak ini terasa sangat jauh, padahal kenyataannya mungkin hanya berjarak dua sampai tiga meter. Tetapi aku merasa sangat jauh darinya. Mungkin karena aku tidak bisa menggapainya sama sekali.

Mungkin karena dia memilih untuk menjauh dariku.

Lalu sesuatu muncul di hadapan wajahku. Aku melirik ke samping dan mendapati Yoon-gi sudah berdiri di sampingku. Tepat di samping tempatku duduk dan menyodorkan jaketnya ke arahku.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menerima jaketnya perlahan.

Kusampirkan jaketnya di bahuku, menutupi punggungku. Bisa kucium wangi parfum bercampur dengan wangi tubuhnya di jaket ini. Tuhan, aku sangat merindukannya.

Kutatap kembali jalanan, sama sepertinya kurasa. Kami berdua memperhatikan hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras tanpa terlihat akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam kesunyian, dia akhirnya bertanya padaku.

"Latihan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan tanpa melihatnya. Tubuhku tegang sehingga dudukku menjadi tegak.

"Kemarin juga pulang malam, ada kompetisi?"

Dia sangat mengenalku. Aku mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Bagus. Kapan?"

Aku mengulum bibir bawahku. "Minggu… sangat mendadak."

"Kau hebat terpilih lagi."

" _Uhm_ …"

Empat kalimat yang dia ucapkan padaku membuat mataku berair. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan semua sakit ini.

Dan dia tidak bicara lagi. Tentu aku masih menunduk dan tidak bicara. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun terlebih dahulu, lidahku rasanya kelu. Tapi aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi.

Hanya saja aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa.

Jadi aku hanya bersandar dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan.

 **-:o+o:-**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan.

Cukup perlahan sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku tertidur. Aku melirik ke samping dan mendapati diriku bersandar pada bahu Yoon-gi yang entah sejak kapan duduk disampingku. Aku menggumamkan maaf dan mengecek _smartphone_ -ku. Sial, ini pukul sebelas lewat.

Aku meminta maaf lagi padanya tanpa mau melihat wajahnya. Dan dia menjawab tidak apa.

Bodoh sekali aku bisa tertidur.

Sial. Sial.

Kami kembali diam saat kulihat hujan sudah mulai reda. Aku segera berdiri dan memperhatikan sekitar, lalu melirik _smartphone_ -ku lagi karena cemas akan waktu.

"Mau kuantar?"

Aku segera meliriknya dan mata kami bertatapan tanpa sengaja. Aku terpaku dalam tatapannya selama beberapa saat sampai aku menyadari dan segera menjauhkan pandanganku.

"Kau _kan_ tidak bawa mobil." Aku tertawa kecil untuk menutupi kecanggungan.

Namun tawaku malah membuatku semakin canggung.

 _Agh_! Sialan!

Aku segera meliriknya lagi dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Lalu tersenyum kecil. " _Take care_."

Dan segera meninggalkannya sebelum dia mencegahku.

Langkahku cepat, menjadi lebih cepat.

Seiringan dengan senyumku, yang berubah menjadi tangis dengan sangat cepat.

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Guys, I have a question, bebas mau dijawab atau engga :'**

 **Did you ever cheat or get cheated on? Just wondering :'**

 **But don't forget to review this chapie, Yuri love you so muuuuuuuuuuuuchhhh**


	14. Scars

**14**

 **SCARS**

 **.**

 ** _Do you still love me? If you feel the same, don't leave today_.**

.

.

.

.

Tertidur semalam setelah menangis memeluk jaket Yoon-gi terkesan sangat frustasi tetapi itulah yang terjadi padaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan airmataku walau sudah memaksanya. Bodoh memang, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain… menyesali semuanya?

Aku sampai di BILLION karena memang kami tidak mendapatkan libur berhubung dengan kompetisi. Dan hari ini aku harus berurusan lagi dengan Jungkook dan Jennie yang tentu saja benci padaku. Walau aku sendiri tidak melihat interaksi antara Jungkook dan Jennie yang juga terlihat seperti tidak saling mengenal. Kurasa Lia Kim perlu menyesali pilihannya untuk kompetisi ini.

Apa kami akan bisa bekerja sama?

Di dalam kelompok ini banyak sekali yang terselubung.

Disaat aku sedang mengikat rambutku, Jungkook menghampiriku tanpa bisa kuduga. Aku terkesiap dan mengikat rambutku dengan tidak beraturan lalu menatapnya gugup.

"Kemana kau semalam?"

 _Ah_ , dia mencariku.

"Aku… ada…"

Jungkook diam mendengar jawabanku. Matanya menelusuri wajahku. Mungkin mencari jejak kebohongan karena dia terlihat tidak percaya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkanku. Setidaknya ia kembali dingin, membuatku merasa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kami berlatih disaat semuanya sudah datang, termasuk Lia Kim dan Seulgi yang me-mentori kami. Dan juga Lia Kim yang terkadang merubah formasi maupun menambahkan sedikit gerakan baru.

Aku bergerak bersama yang lainnya, mengikuti hitungan. Sampai tiba-tiba Seulgi menghentikan kami.

"Tunggu, kurasa Jimin lebih baik berpasangan dengan Lisa di gerakan ini." Dia memberi usul setelah sebelumnya aku berpasangan dengan Sehun. "Baekhyun kau ambil posisi di ujung kanan itu, solo." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk. "Dan Jennie dengan Jungkook."

 **Deg!**

Jangan… kumohon…

 _Oh_ , apakah aku baru saja memohon? _Hei_ , Hati Bodoh, tolong katakan siapa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Aku lelah sekali.

"Jimin dan Lisa gerakannya sangat tajam, lekukan ini bagus sekali jika kalian dipasangkan."

Aku melirik Lia Kim yang tampak berpikir atas usul Seulgi. Lalu kulirik Jungkook yang ternyata tengah melirikku juga.

"Menurutku tidak." Jimin bicara, menyanggah.

Aku gugup. Aku melirik Rose yang ternyata memperhatikanku dengan wajah cemasnya. Aku hanya mengulum bibir bawahku sebelum kembali pada Jimin.

"Tapi kurasa Seulgi benar," kata Lia Kim. "Jimin dan Lisa berada di tengah. Di belakang kanan Rose dan Sehun. Di belakang kiri Jennie dan Jungkook. Sementara Baekhyun mengambil bagian solo di ujung kanan."

Aku melirik Jennie kemudian. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kupahami. Segera kujauhkan pandanganku dan menalan ludahku kasar.

Jimin terlihat ingin menyanggah, tetapi Lia Kim segera menyuruh kami bertukar posisi. Dan tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apapun ketika dia sudah menentukan.

Hitungan pun mulai terdengar. Kami bergerak mengikuti ketukan. Aku melirik Jimin di samping tubuhku sambil bergerak. Lalu Jimin terlihat membuang napasnya kasar sebelum menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak bisa dengan Lisa."

Kami berhenti menari lagi. Lia Kim mengangkat alisnya, menatap Jimin sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa kau ingin berpasangan dengan Rose?"

 _Oh_ , tidak. Ini salah paham.

Cara bicara Lia Kim sangat mengintimidasi. Mungkin dia tahu mengenai Rose, Jimin dan Hanbin. Atau tentu saja dia tahu karena dia pendiri tempat ini, tentu saja ia mengetahui segalanya. Maksudku semua pasti akan sampai ke telinganya.

"Bukan begitu." Jimin mencoba tidak panik.

" _Come on_. Sudah tidak ada waktu. Apa yang salah dengan kalian berdua?"

Kalian berdua. Apa aku termasuk? Karena dia juga menatapku kesal seolah aku juga tidak mau dipasangkan dengan Jimin. Mungkin dia mengetahui tentang intensnya aku bersama Jungkook seperti yang lainnya. Sehingga mereka mengasumsikan bahwa kami memiliki sesuatu.

Terlebih Lia Kim tidak mengetahui perihal Jungkook dan Jennie saat itu. Mungkin masih belum tahu.

"BILLION sudah didaftarkan dan aku tidak mungkin turun tangan untuk ikut di atas panggung. Bisakah kalian memberikan yang terbaik?"

Dia seperti kesal pada Jimin.

Jimin hanya berdecak dan meminta istirahat. Lalu dia segera meraih botol minumnya dan duduk bersandar di salah satu bagian cermin.

Aku hanya menunduk sembari mencari _spot_ yang kosong untuk beristirahat. Kududukkan diriku dan menarik napas. Dan tanpa sengaja bisa kulihat Seulgi memperhatikanku sebelum berlalu.

Untuk kompetisi saja banyak masalah seperti ini.

Lagipula mengapa harus kami yang terlibat?

Apakah tidak bisa mencari orang lain seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalah kami? Atau sebenarnya masalahku…

Rose tidak menghampiriku, tidak juga menghampiri Jennie. Mungkin dia ingin bersikap adil dan tidak ingin membuat salah satu diantara kami tersakiti.

 _Yeah_ , Rose memang selalu mengambil pilihan yang bijak.

Aku bersandar pada dinding dan mengatur napasku sebaik mungkin. Memejamkan mataku hanya untuk membuatku tenang.

Tapi aku tidak pernah tenang, tentu tidak pernah.

Saat aku merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingku, aku segera membuka mataku dan mendapati Jungkook disana. Duduk bersandar, meluruskan kaki dan memejamkan mata juga.

Aku hampir pergi tetapi ia mencegahku dengan satu kata.

"Jangan."

Aku terdiam dalam gerakanku. Kulihat dari ekor mataku ada sepasang mata yang seolah menghakimiku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku hanya ingin lepas.

Lalu kulihat Jimin berjalan tergesa ke arah kami. Duduk bersila di hadapan kami berdua dan membuat keadaan seolah kami sedang berdiskusi. Ya setidaknya itu yang berusaha ia lakukan.

Sementara Jungkook membuka matanya sedikit untuk sekedar melirik Jimin, lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"Jungkook… kumohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh…"

Aku melirik Jimin yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan atas semua permasalahan ini. Apakah begitu, Jimin? Lalu apa kabar dengan hatiku?

"Apa aku terlihat melakukan sesuatu?"

Jungkook balik bertanya dengan mata yang masih menutup.

Jimin melirikku, membuang napas lalu kembali pada Jungkook. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu karena kau tahu sendiri bagaimana posisinya sekarang."

" _Chill_ , Chim."

Jungkook tidak bersikap brengsek seperti biasanya. Aku bahkan terkejut dengan sikapnya. Kemudian dia terdiam dalam posisinya yang masih sama sementara Jimin juga tidak bersuara sama sekali.

Bisakah kita membuat latihan ini menyenangkan? Aku hanya merasa tersekat oleh semua keadaan ini sekarang.

Mungkin sudah cukup lama kami beristirahat—bagi mereka—Lia Kim menyuruh kami kembali berlatih. Aku bangkit dan disusul oleh Jimin serta Jungkook. Kemudian menyatu bersama yang lainnya dan membentuk formasi awal. Dimana kami bertiga para perempuan berada di depan sementara para laki-laki di belakang, tepat di celah-celah kami.

Lalu kami mulai menari mengikuti ketukan. Aku mencoba mencuri pandang pada Jennie yang berada di samping kiriku. Dia terlihat fokus. Mungkin fokus, mungkin juga berusaha melarikan diri.

Dan Jimin kurasa begitu ingin menyelamatkan kami. Sungguh ide yang buruk membuat kelompok dengan aku, Jennie dan Jungkook di dalamnya.

Kami berlatih sepanjang hari hingga tidak terasa malam sudah tiba. Latihan sudah selesai sementara kami berbenah sembari beristirahat.

Aku meluruskan kakiku dan meminum air dari botol minumku. Sembari mengeluarkan jaketku dari ransel yang sama sekali tidak kusimpan ke loker karena yang lainnya pun begitu.

Lalu kuedarkan pandanganku pada sekeliling.

Lia Kim bersama Seulgi membereskan _macbook_ dan juga mematikan speaker. Baekhyun mengikat tali sepatunya. Sehun memakai jaketnya. Jennie mencari sesuatu dari ranselnya sementara Jungkook duduk di ujung ruangan.

Rose dan Jimin? Mereka tidak ada. Kuedarkan pandanganku sekali lagi dan tidak bisa kutemui keduanya.

Apa mereka pergi bersama?

Lalu Sehun mendekat ke arahku yang tengah mengenakan jaket.

" _Hei_ , Lisa." Lalu dia duduk di depanku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. " _Y_ - _yeah_ , tentu saja."

Dia bergumam kecil sebelum mengangguk. "Bukankah kau salah satu anak emas? Maksudku… kau melakukan cukup banyak kesalahan tadi."

"Aku tidak fokus." Jawabku pelan sembari menyeletingkan ranselku. "Itu saja."

"Dan beberapa dari kalian juga terlihat begitu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang aku dan Baekhyun tidak tahu?"

 _Oh_ , dia sangat _to the point_.

"Tidak ada, Sehun." Aku memalsukan senyumku. "Mungkin kami semua hanya kelelahan. Kau tahu, ini mendadak sekali, _so_ , _yeah_ …" jawabku asal sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sehun mengangguk lagi sebelum tiba-tiba Jungkook menghampiriku.

"Pastikan kau langsung pulang." Dia menepuk kepalaku, bicara dengan nada dingin, lalu meninggalkan kami dengan ransel di punggungnya.

Aku terdiam, tak menyangka. Bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Sehun tengah bicara lagi padaku.

"Hei? Lisa? Lisa?"

" _Yeah_ , _uhm_ , _sorry_." Aku mengembalikan pandanganku padanya dan mengusap tengkukku. "Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Kau dan Jungkook? Apa kalian ada hubungan?"

 _Menurutmu_?

Aku tidak ingin menjawab apapun karena semua jawaban pasti akan membuatnya bertanya lagi. Mungkin tentang Jennie. Atau mungkin tentang semuanya.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantumu." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian. "Kau tahu pasti bahwa memenangkan kompetisi adalah hal yang _bagus_."

Aku minta maaf jika _kami_ menggangu konsentrasi kalian. Tapi tolong… ini agak berat.

" _Yeah_. Tentu. Aku minta maaf."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah. Lalu dia pamit dariku dan pergi pulang bersama Baekhyun.

Aku membuang napas perlahan sebelum berdiri membawa ranselku. Saat akan melangkah, kulihat Jimin dan Rose masuk ke dalam studio. Entah mereka habis darimana, yang pasti Rose segera mengedarkan pandangannya lalu jatuh padaku dan juga Jennie.

 **-:o+o:-**

Rose memang luar biasa karena dia berhasil membawa Jennie dan aku duduk di taman dengan sebungkus burger di tangan kami masing-masing. Mungkin sebelumnya ini memang salah satu kesukaan kami. Pulang latihan, memakan _junk food_ dan mengobrol di taman sampai lupa waktu.

Tetapi sekarang kondisinya berbeda. Bahkan sangat.

Aku menggenggam burger di tanganku yang sama sekali belum kubuka dari bungkusnya. Di sampingku Rose sudah memakan beberapa gigitan. Sementara Jennie di samping lainnya dari Rose masih melakukan hal yang sama, diam.

"Dalgom buang air kecil lagi di ranjangku." Rose tertawa kecil dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Membicarakan tentang dua anak anjing yang kami beli bersama dan memilih untuk merawatnya bersama walau kami meninggalkannya bersama Rose karena dia memiliki adik sepupu yang tinggal bersamanya. "Kalian belum bertemu lagi dengan Dalgom, ya? Kuma juga." Begitulah katanya.

Lagipula dia berusaha membawa situasi membaik, walau dia tidak berhasil melakukannya.

"Kau mau acarku, Lisa?" Rose melirikku dan menyodorkan burgernya padaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

Rose pun mengangguk sembari melirik Jennie kemudian. "Apa kau mau, Jendeuk?"

Jennie meliriknya. Ia diam selama beberapa saat, bisa kulihat itu. Lalu melirikku kemudian.

"Lisa…"

Ia bicara. Aku terkesiap, begitupula dengan Rose.

"Bagaimana… kau dengan… Jung… Kook…" dia bicara terbata. Dan memaksakan diri untuk menatapku walau bisa kulihat dari sorot matanya bahwa ia sangat membenciku.

Aku menggeleng, enggan untuk menjawab. Kujauhkan pandanganku darinya dan menatap kakiku yang terbalut sepatu di tanah.

"Maaf membuatnya… berpasangan denganku… aku berjanji tidak melakukan apapun…"

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya sejauh ini. Namun perlu Jennie tahu bahwa dia yang memposisikan dirinya berada dalam lingkaran ini. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasakan sakit apapun jika dari awal dia tidak tertarik pada Jungkook.

Atau dia tidak datang ke _private party_ Seokjin.

Atau dia tidak bertemu Seokjin.

Atau aku tidak menyetujuinya untuk bertemu di Lime café waktu itu.

 _Hhh_ …

Lidahku kelu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa… Yoon-gi _oppa_ sudah tahu?"

Berhenti, Jennie. Kumohon.

Rose melirikku dan menyentuh pahaku. Sementara aku masih diam membisu.

"Jika belum, coba kau beritahu dia secepatnya." Aku yakin aku mendengar tawa kecil dari mulutnya. Namun dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Penuh luka. "Dia mungkin tidak ingin sakit juga sepertiku."

Aku sudah tahu semua yang ia ucapkan akan berujung menyakitiku.

Walau sebenarnya semua hal ini juga pasti menyakitinya.

Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan sekarang. Memberitahunya segalanya? Membohonginya?

Rose meremas pahaku seolah mengatakan bahwa aku harus buka mulut.

Tapi aku tidak mau.

"Aku menyayangimu, Lisa."

Kalimat itu menusuk langsung di hatiku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Pedih. Dia sahabatku, aku tahu aku sudah melukai hatinya. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku meliriknya perlahan sama seperti yang Rose lakukan. Jennie tetap menatapku, dengan senyuman palsu yang aku tahu.

"Tapi itu kalimat lampau."

Aku meninggalkan Jennie dan Rose begitu saja. Bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana aku jatuhkan burger itu. Yang pasti aku segera bergegas pergi sebelum mendengar kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan lagi darinya.

Kudengar Rose memanggilku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Langkahku cepat, bahkan hampir seperti berlari. Sedangkan mataku memanas.

Apa semua orang harus membenciku?

Mungkin iya.

Lagipula ini karena hal bodoh yang kulakukan, bukan?

Lariku semakin cepat. Cepat dan cepat. Menembus suasana malam yang tidak bisa kuduga akan serumit ini.

 **-:o+o:-**

Aku keluar dari elevator saat sampai di lantai yang kutuju. Tentu ini bukan apartemenku. Ini apartemen dimana Yoon-gi tinggal. Bodoh memang. Tapi harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jadi kubiarkan saja hidup bodohku ini mencari langkah sialannya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor perlahan. Bahkan lenganku menempel di dinding, sehingga aku seolah menyeret tubuhku untuk maju. Seperti orang yang tidak bisa membawa beban, benar bukan?

Langkah ini terasa berat. Lagipula apa tujuanku berada disini? Entahlah. Aku hanya menangis memikirkan Yoon-gi karena ucapan Jennie. Dan aku berakhir disini sekarang.

Samar-samar, kudengar dentingan piano. Aku yakin itu berasal dari tempat Yoon-gi, mengingat dia suka memainkan piano miliknya yang terletak di ujung ruang tengah.

Sedih rasanya mengingat masa-masa dimana aku sering menemaninya bermain piano. Dimana dia memainkannya khusus untukku.

Suara itu semakin jelas ketika aku semakin dekat. Namun ini bukan nada yang biasa ia mainkan. Ini sangat…

… menyiratkan kesedihan.

 **Prang!**

Dan aku terkesiap dari posisiku saat kudengar suara sesuatu pecah dari tempat Yoon-gi. Aku baru saja ingin bergegas mengetuk pintunya, namun pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan Yoon-gi yang berantakan.

Aku serius mengatakan ia berantakan.

Yoon-gi—yang sudah melangkah keluar—agak terkejut melihatku. Tangannya menutup pintunya sementara matanya terkunci padaku.

Kami saling diam dan tidak memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

Sementara bisa kulihat Yoon-gi sendiri berusaha menetralkan dirinya. Mungkin emosinya. Karena mata itu… memerah lagi.

"Kau… b-baik-baik saja?"

Aku tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh untuk memulai. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

"Maaf kemarin… lupa mengembalikan jaketmu."

Yoon-gi hanya bergumam lalu membuka kembali pintunya.

"A-apa kau… keberatan aku masuk?"

Yoon-gi terdiam sejenak sebelum berucap. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkan salah paham."

Kau menyakitiku, Yoon-gi. Aku milikmu, apa kau melupakan hal itu? Apa yang bisa menjadi salah paham ketika kekasihmu ingin berkunjung ke tempatmu?

 _Oh_ , aku lupa. Itu kalimat lampau. Seperti yang Jennie katakan tadi.

" _A_ - _ah_ … iya…"

Iya? Iya?!

Kau seperti mengiyakan bahwa sekarang kau milik Jungkook. Lisa! Apa kau sudah gila?

Dia tersenyum simpul sebelum melangkah masuk. Aku masih terdiam berharap dia berubah pikiran.

Namun dia hanya mengatakan,

"selamat malam."

Sebelum menutup kembali pintunya, meninggalkanku.

Airmataku meluncur mulus begitu saja. Aku segera mengusapnya sambil tertawa. Menertawai kebodohanku.

Apa aku sangat berharap dia bisa kembali padaku?

Apa Lisa sangat frustasi untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali?

Lucu sekali hidupku.

Aku berbalik dan mendengar sesuatu yang pecah terdengar lagi dari dalam sana.

Kubawa diriku cepat untuk pulang. Aku tidak bisa menahan seluruh gemuruh di dadaku. Gemuruh dalam artian sakit dan sesak. Tidak bisa kutahan sama sekali. Jadi aku menaiki taksi dan berharap supir itu benar-benar bisa membawaku sampai dengan sangat cepat.

Karena aku sudah sangat tidak tahan.

Dan setelah sampai—juga membayar—aku berlari masuk ke lobi dan menaiki elevator. Apa ini sudah malam? Larutkah?

Aku tidak tahu.

Yang pasti aku ingin segera kembali ke ranjangku dan menangis disana.

Hingga sesampainya di lantaiku, aku berlari menuju tempatku. Namun langkahku melambat seiringan dengan mataku yang menangkap sosok seseorang disana.

Dia berdiri, melirikku dari posisinya yang membelakangi.

Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Dan tak kusangka…

… Jungkook segera memelukku erat begitu aku sampai di hadapannya.

"Tolong… tetap bersamaku."

 **-:o+o:-**

 **Percaya atau tidak, ff ini akan tamat ;~;**

 **Uhhh how about this guys? Thank you so much for reviewing this fic for me. I'm really happy, thank you so much MWAHHH**

 **Jawabanku untuk pertanyaan kemarin, yes aku pernah selingkuh dan diselingkuhi**

 **Now, QOTD, have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?**


	15. Another Chapter?

**HALO SEMUANYA**

 **To the point ya, disini Yuri ingin mempromosikan karena novel PWF telah diterbitkan secara indie.**

 **Untuk pemesanan bisa dilakukan di google form yang bisa didapatkan lewat instagram yurirsapr**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK**


End file.
